Black Silk
by Sisi427
Summary: Tired of being broke, Takasugi decides to venture to an odd planet and steal an expensive gem. The plan backfires, and Takasugi (of all people) is captured by a crazy woman with a hair fetish. On the ship is a strange girl that doesn't mind helping him out if he agrees to a request, which he isn't sure he wants to go through with. Taka/OC
1. Chapter 1

In the midst of a final sweep of an ended battle Takasugi found her. She was supposed to be one of the many corpses. That is, if she had not assisted him. Meant to be dead, and yet she still breathed. At his feet, huddled in a defensive ball and clutching her torso. She glared up at the man despite her injuries; vulnerability. The man wondered what he should do. End her suffering and leave her with her many acquaintances, or keep her for further use. It was true that she had helped him; returned his sword after he had been captured and gone against her master's wishes. Clearly, it was foolish of her to do so. The high body count proved that. Still as he stared down at her, donning his usual disinterested gaze, the girl surprised him.

She moved her palm to the tatami floor under her. Fingers outstretched, the girl gripped her robe and pushed herself up. Takasugi remained, sword in hand as the girl slid a hand up the side of her face, leaving a smudge of crimson in her wake. As if she could wipe the image of her fallen acquaintances away.

Her eyes remained locked to his in an intense glare.

"Do it... I know you're going to; stop making me wait." No expression took her features. Pleading for death, which Takasugi could easily provide. The arm perched in his kimono lifted his pipe to his lips. He calmly gazed into the girl's eyes; unfazed by her request.

"How old are you?" The nonchalant question earned a scowl. The girl broke eye contact, and her hand fell to her yukata again. A moment of silence passed, and Takasugi continued to study the girl. Her injury didn't seem serious. A simple stab wound.

She shook her head, and stared to the side.  
"What does it matter?"

* * *

A typical day in space. Nothing but an empty void filled with traffic. All of the ships were either mainstream travel, export/import shipments, or your every day, run of the mill evil genius. Or villain.

An objective gone awry led Takasugi and his crew back to a remote planet known for its bald women. It was a mystery of science, why the girls were born that way, as it had only started happening in the last twenty years. Some people suspected that it was due to the explosion of a toxic waste plant, others believed it was some form of curse, but the only thing that everybody was sure of was the fact that now, thousands of bald women roamed the streets. One who was not from the planet may find one of them indistinguishable from the next, but within the community, the locals had their ways of telling. Possibly the amount of shine on one's head.

Takasugi traveled to this planet with his eyes set on a certain prized jewel. One which was said to be a crimson diamond. Apparently, that curse, or whatever the hell caused the bald women had an effect on the stone. Truthfully, this 'mission' had been self-imposed. Takasugi was tired of Kawakami telling him how many cups of sake he could drink, or what time the lights are allowed to come on. While he could easily have things supplied through his partners, that wasn't the point. He was an evil genius, for god's sake! If he wanted to have six rice balls and eight bowls of tobacco, he was entitled to! Damn it. After that helicopter incident, funds had been tight. Hence the mission. Bald women be damned, he wanted that diamond. They called it the eye of the citadel and one woman had it in her possession. She was said to be the only woman who had been skipped the year the bare curse set in.

The objective of his mission was to retrieve the stone; by any means necessary. Kawakami, and Kijima were prepared for their battle, and soon the gem would be his. The most valuable jewel of the planet, one of the rarest in the universe; all his. He would take it, and slay all who stood between him and his object of desire. Nothing else mattered. No life, soul, or danger would sway him. He wanted his damn electricity back.

"Bansai, ready yourself. We'll arrive in five minutes." Takasugi sat in his usual spot of his ship; gazing out to the window with his feet perched on the dashboard. Kawakami stood by the window, peering at the passing stars. His right hand man offered no response, and Takasugi raised his pipe to his lips. Kijima was off in some unknown location, probably putting on makeup or whatever the hell she did to prepare for a fight. He didn't know, and neither did he care. Only one thing hung on his mind, pooling his desire for power and financial freedom; the crimson diamond.

The ship gently landed beside the point of interest. The plan was simple. Get in, kill all who defied him, retrieve stone, leave. Normally he wouldn't bother with such a menial task but he wanted to be the first to see it, to touch it. Claim the stone as his own. What could possibly go wrong? He held some of the strongest fighters known to man, and they remained at his beck and call. Exactly where he needed them. While they were his pawns, he also had much more. He had a true friend. Kawakami never spoke much, but it was clear that he would do anything necessary to satisfy him. The man would be a friend, an ally, anything Takasugi needed. Even an annoying, nagging voice that corrected his behavior from time to time. Ugh.

Kijima, and Kawakami walked on either side of Takasugi. He had already stationed some of his Amanto throughout the building. His men reported that there was a ship behind the building, but the most important thing was securing the gem. They could run if they wanted, but that treasure would be his.

When they entered the building, it seemed to be a regular museum but the artifact he was looking for was nowhere to be seen. Elegant gold lined the display stands and shelves, while the floor and walls were a matching shade of red. His eye wandered to a large exquisite painting of a battlefield. A group of men stood over the bodies of their opponents, but each had a sword to another's throat. It was called "Claim to Glory". Shifting his attention back to the task at hand he allowed a disinterested sigh to part his lips. Every young woman he saw, appeared to be a teenager, the curse must have affected their growth as well... He walked between his crew members, each of them looking for the stone.

Half an hour passed, and Takasugi grew increasingly irritable. His patience had worn thin, and a firm hand was placed on his shoulder.  
"Shinsuke... It's not on display. We need to find a storage room, I dare say..."

Unable to hide his annoyance, he peered up at Kawakami and nodded.

* * *

It didn't take long to find an employee area, and beyond the plain white break room, a warehouse sat. The warehouse was filled with old paintings, sculptures, and various other pieces of art. Most were covered with plain, tan tarps. A slight chill hung in the air, and they made their way over the concrete ground. A thick layer of dust topped most of the items, and small ray of light from a tiny rectangular window illuminated small particles of air-borne dust.

"Who goes there?!" A strong voice interrupted the group's search, and they all peered at a woman, standing atop a staircase. She wore an orange yukata, and had short red hair. There had been no warning, not a single sound to alarm them of her presence. Takasugi glared at her before peering at Kijima.

The blonde nodded and took aim at the woman.  
"It's impolite to not introduce yourself first, before asking the name of your guests..." Smirking as he spoke, Takasugi raised his pipe to his lips.  
The woman chuckled and nodded.  
"Yes... Just as it's impolite to enter restricted areas intent on stealing... You're surrounded, lay down your arms."

Kawakami nudged Takasugi, and it became apparent that a large number of guards had been watching them. A display case sat just to his right, and the objective of his mission was in plain view.  
"You picked the wrong day to do this... I know what you're after. Common thieves will not outshine me. It's mine..."  
Without warning, Kijima opened fire towards the woman. She ducked out of the way, and guards charged towards the army of three. Completely calm and collected, Takasugi strolled to the display case, cutting through any man who blocked his path. Amanto soon joined the fight, tilting the odds of the battle in his favor. The sound of clashing metal and gunshots filled the air; exciting the man as he placed his hands on the glass display case.

He was so close... A malicious grin curled his lips, and Kawakami killed a man who was approaching him. He was only a breath away. In a mere amount of seconds the diamond would be his. The one eyed man pulled the glass up, and an odd sound caught his attention. The sound of a snap, and a rush of air. The man was forced to close his eye, as a thick cloud of smoke poured from the hollow edges of the pedestal.  
"Shinsuke-Sama!" Matako could be heard in the background, and he glanced towards her before returning is attention to the pedestal. The smoke was billowing around him and he found himself gagging. Shit! He needed to put it back!

Alas, shoving the glass back into place didn't exactly help. At all. Takasugi ended up throwing it and grabbing the gem. Matako was still calling him. The woman was blocked from his view, and screamed. The yelp of pain was immediately followed by gunshots. He turned to peer at Kawakami who he could barely even see. From the looks of things, the man was still doing a good job of cutting the guards down. Not a single Amanto was in sight, and Takasugi placed his sleeve over his nose. The man snatched the stone, and moved away from the case. Coughing, he tried to yell to his comrades.  
"Don't breathe the smoke! It's-" His words were cut short by a fit of muffled coughing.

Clenching the handle of his sword, Takasugi began to thrash in every direction that held noise. His sword came in contact with a number of men, and his eye burned horribly. His group was being forced farther apart.  
"Fall back! I've got it!" Cutting through men, Takasugi yelled the commands but there was no confirmation that his order was received. The room was now filled with the gas, and he struggled to find his allies.  
"Bansai!? Matako!?"  
Where was he? Where could they have gone? They hadn't been so far apart to begin with. It didn't make sense. Exhaustion crept over the man, and he brought his blade down upon the shoulder of an unknown man. A sharp pain jolted throughout his chest, and he rammed his sword through the smoke; satisfied when he felt it plunge into a body. He couldn't go on. He couldn't keep moving. Something was wrong with the gas, he was exhausted. His joints were sore; limbs too heavy. The man stumbled in the direction he had last seen Kawakami as if the deaf man was hiding from him. It was as if his sword was a refrigerator; too heavy to support with a single hand. As long as he found his friend, everything would be alright. They needed to leave, he needed to push on. Blood soaked his yukata and he held his left hand to the wound, opting to tuck his pipe away, as well as the jewel.

Heavy legs prevented him from moving any farther. Involuntarily falling forward, the man dropped his sword, catching himself with his palms. The need to sleep was too strong. Undeniable. Though the air near the ground was not as tainted, Takasugi barely managed a full breath of what seemed pure. Silently cursing to himself, he called his right hand man one last time; while he still could.  
"Bansai- get over here!"

"Shinsuke! Where are you?!" The voice of his comrade pierced the fierce battle cries, which were quickly dying down. He wanted to respond. Tried to will his voice to comply. But his eyelid was drooping, his will dying. He needed to rest. Just sleep. Maybe his eye would stop burning. Maybe he wouldn't feel so undeniably high. He was hungry. Takasugi had told Kawakami that one more rice ball wouldn't kill them this morning. But no. Now he was going to die; all because the deaf man was starving him. He couldn't go on. Rolling onto his back, he grabbed his sword. What shelf had he wandered behind? Had he really traveled so far away? Maybe if he just relaxed for a minute; rested his eye. Kawakami would find him. Kijima would help transport him to the ship and he would revel in the beauty of his new toy.

The sound of a man shrieking in pain forced him to open his eyes. Lazily peering in the direction of the noise he was sure that he had been found. Another agonizing cry sounded, and he waited in anticipation.  
"Bansai... Hurry up..." His voice was low, and through the smoke, a single girl started towards him. Her skin was pale, and long multi-toned hair billowed behind her as she made her way towards him. She walked with purpose, mercilessly jamming a dagger in a man's neck; striking before she was seen. Frowning in confusion Takasugi watched the girl as she approached.

She was clothed in a sleeveless black dress, cut off in the middle with a white belt. Her legs were exposed from slits in the sides of the dress. The girl's wrists were wrapped in black fabric, and she seemed to be looking straight at him. She continued to effortlessly slash the men between them, and Takasugi watched in silence. A hallucination? Was he that high? Wait... Was he actually high? How could he be sure that he was high? Was there any other way to know, besides the need for food, or dry mouth? Maybe this illusion girl had food.

The girl was completely devoid of expression, and her shoulder length hair twisted with each movement she made. Fast and precise. She was not like the other bald women, didn't look as though she was a child at all. Maybe a teenager. Her every step was almost too graceful, as if she was a ghost.

Reaching his side, she knelt down and placed a hand under his head.  
"Hm." He had barely heard her, but scowled nonetheless.  
"Get your hands off me..." He growled the words with all of the anger he could muster, yet the girl did not retreat. She was no illusion. He felt her, knew she was there. The girl was covered in blood. It had splattered across her face, only showing in her occasional blonde streak of hair. He tightened his grip on his sword, which seemed to be a mile away. He was still holding that? Hadn't he dropped it? She placed her hand lightly over his; encouraging him to abandon the motion, and the thought of moving all-together. The dagger she held was cold against his skin, and he glared at the girl as much as he could.

A sudden movement caught his eye, and the girl slammed her dagger behind them. A man fell to the ground, crying out in pain. She hadn't taken her only exposed eye from his the entire time. Cerulean burned into his olive iris, and she moved her free hand under the man.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Takasugi couldn't help but groan the words, stunned that such a fragile looking girl was picking him up.  
He received no answer

* * *

**A/N: So this is another Taka/Kinu story. I've had this idea for a while now, and have been writing it often too. Honestly, I typed over 30k words before even thinking of posting. **

**Gotta warn everybody that read the last Taka story "Dark Silk", that this one isn't so... Nice. Taka has no reason to give a single fuck about Kinu in this. Hehehe, there will be fighting, and there will be blood. Regular evil Taka FTW. Thank you for taking the time to read, and hello again, to you lovely readers that enjoyed "Dark Silk". **

**m( )m- Doesn't that look like a bowing person? Yep, I bow in thanks to you all. :)**** So, I hope you liked the first chapter, please R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

Takasugi had passed out. He didn't know who had carried him away, or where he was being taken, but in the state he was in, it was impossible to fight any longer. He was awakened by a sharp tug of his chest and sat straight up. The creepy girl from before was kneeling over him, on her knees, stitching his chest.  
She hadn't moved when he raised himself to his elbows and he stared at her wide eyed.  
"What the fuck are you doing? Where the fuck am I?" Though sleep hung on his voice, he snarled the words and it seemed as if he had picked the conversation up exactly where it had left off.  
She peered at him blankly, not offering any explanation.

"Answer me!" He hissed, and she continued to stare at him. Instead of doing as instructed, she glanced towards the cell entrance. The girl returned her gaze to him, and placed a single finger over her lips.

The room was dark, and he was on a futon in what appeared to be a small captivity cell.  
The girl over him held a bit of plastic thread between her lips, and pushed a needle back into his skin. Takasugi growled, half in frustration, and half in pain. No mind was paid to him. The girl was utterly aloof. The thread between her lips moved as she continued to sew.  
"Do you intend to just sit there and ignore me?"  
She didn't even bother to look at him this time, but focused on tying a sutra. Seconds passed, and Takasugi continued asking questions; fully frustrated. How the hell had he been captured!? HIM! Of all people! Closing the wound, the girl leaned into his chest; fixing the last stitch into a knot.  
Without a second thought, he smacked her.  
"Speak!"

The girl didn't make a sound, her head turned, and she raised her eyes to meet his.  
"Hm." A vexed spark crossed the girl's eyes, and he scowled.  
"What the hell does that mean? Where am I?"  
Turning to face him, she sat down on his lap.  
"Don't talk so much... She'll know you're awake."

Confused, he tilted his head.  
"Excuse me?"

The girl stood up, and gathered the needle she had used as well as a small line of sutra.  
She walked to a large metal door, and pulled it open. Gazing back at him the girl paused. Her lips pulled into an apologetic expression, counteracting the deadpan gaze she held.  
"The mistress." With that she left, and Takasugi stared after her. He had no sword. Nothing to defend himself with. The stone he had retrieved was gone. The only thing he held was his pipe.

Voices could be heard down the hallway, but the only thing he could make out was.  
"He's still sleeping. No, he doesn't need any." It was that creepy girl's calm voice, but what the hell was she talking about?

Over two hours passed, and Takasugi was still tired. He laid back down, trying to plot his escape.  
The sound of light, barely-there footsteps caught his attention, and his door opened.  
He glared at the same girl that had stitched his chest as she carried a tray to his side.

The girl placed the tray beside him and he stared at the food. Toast, jello and a paper carton of milk. This was not fit for him. He deserved steak, miso, rice, a hot pot, anything but this bare ass meal that had been placed before him.  
He batted the food away, shattering the plates. The tray was knocked over, and the girl stared down at him; unimpressed.

"Fuck that. Bring me real food. You'll pay for this. I will see to it _personally_. Where's my sword?" He spoke in a low tone, and she gracefully lowered herself beside him. Crawling to his side she peered into his eye.  
"Hm..."

Irritated he leaned towards her.  
"Too stupid to speak? Can't hold a damn conversation? Tell me what the hell's going on?"  
"I have it." She stated, rolling her eyes.

That was a horribly bold statement. All Takasugi needed to hear, yet startling. Apparently, this was easier than he had thought it would be. Managing to push past his surprise, the man grabbed her shoulders.  
"My sword?"  
The girl reached into a small pocket of her skirt, and pulled out a dark green tin. Sitting back she pulled away from his touch, and popped the lid open. He watched her, as she pulled a pair of chopsticks from his upturned tray, and wiped them off.  
Inside of the tin laid diced meat and rice. She grabbed a piece and held it to his lips.

Takasugi silently stared at it, and she remained still.  
"What does this have to do with my sword?!" Unable to contain himself he slapped the tin from her hand. The food scattered among the ground as the tray had. A small clatter filled the air as the green tin hit the ground; it's contents emptied. Not flinching a bit, the girl remained still as her gaze intensified.  
"That was _my_ dinner..." Her voice was low, on the edge of a vengeful snarl. Not caring, he glared at the girl. She reached into his already open yukata, and pulled his pipe out.  
Pulling a bag of tobacco from her pocket, she filled the pipe as he watched.  
"Guess we'll both be hungry." Laying his pipe down, she stood up.  
"Seeing as to how you destroyed my only meal." He stared at his pipe, as the girl shook her head in disapproval. She crossed her arms as if she expected more, yet when he didn't speak, the girl sighed. Without a word, she left.

After falling asleep, Takasugi heard his door open. Too weak to move, he listened to the movement in the cell. Glass scraping against concrete echoed within the walls, and soon, warmth crawled over him. He didn't open his eyes, but the voice he heard told him exactly who it was. His exhaustion must have been obvious, as fingertips slid over the wrap of his forehead. His hair was brushed aside as a barely audible tone filled the cell.  
"Oi, are you okay?" The man offered no response. He found it difficult to do so, especially when a hand was working to put him to sleep; fiddling with his hair, and lightly nudging his shoulder.  
"Listen, don't eat any food they bring..."  
Though the tone the girl used was moderately empty, an undeniable rushed edge hung in the words. She continued to nudge him; only enticing a low groan.

"Hang in there, I'll come back tomorrow..."

What good would that do? If anything it seemed more like he was a pet. This was all Kawakami's fault. He knew he needed that extra rice ball. The deaf man was going to get him killed. The girl was still nudging him. His hair was pushed from his face again; tickling his sensitive scalp.

"I brought you a water... Come on, get up... I have a match, you can smoke..."

Still, the man couldn't be bothered to move. He just didn't have the energy at the moment.

* * *

Morning. Well, Takasugi could only assume that it was morning. When he awoke, the cell was cold. The futon he was laying in was uncomfortable and hard. He sat in place for a while, before standing up. There had to be a way out. He would escape, and take down every person who stood in his way. Take this ship, and any crewmembers that would join him. Still, the man was dizzy. Not befitting of the criminal mastermind he was.

The mess he had made the previous night was nonexistent now. The girl must have cleaned it up. Placing a hand on the solid steel door, he was surprised when it creaked open. Just as he started from the cell, he was startled to see the girl standing in front of him.  
"What are you doing?" The words were her usual low murmur.

Frowning at the girl, he grabbed her collar. Takasugi pulled her close, fixing his eye on hers.  
"_Where _is my _blade_?"  
She stared at him, seemingly disinterested. Her blue eye bore into his, and she didn't move.

"Stop talking." She whispered.  
He didn't know what the hell she was talking about. What was wrong with her? Was she even alive? She made no expressions, or sense for that matter.  
She shifted her attention to the hallway and peered both ways as if she was crossing the street before grabbing his hands. Without a word, the girl pulled him along, walking backwards into another room.  
When they passed the door, she closed it and pulled away from him. He gazed around the dark room, observing the small bed covered in pillows. All of the furniture was black, except the tons of pillows on the bed which were crimson.

Footsteps passed the door, and the girl turned to him.  
"Don't try to leave yet."  
Glancing at the girl, Takasugi narrowed his eye.  
"I don't have time for your games... Where is the blade?"  
Aggravated by her aloof state, he grabbed her again.  
"Don't you think that was foolish? To bring me to your room, alone?"

She peered at him, unafraid, unfazed. An amused smirk played on her lips, and he scowled. Why was she smiling now?! He had clearly just threatened her, but she showed no fear. He could easily take her. She was not unattractive. Long slender limbs only added to her dainty appearance, showing just how easy it would be. All he would have to do was lock the door. She would be his- and regret playing with him. Using her words as though her speech was a game.

He pushed her to the wall, and she continued to smirk at him; leaning her head back against the surface.  
"Why are you grinning? Do you understand what I'm implying?" He snarled the words at her and she continued to watch him. Her hand slipped up his chest, over his wound and to his neck.  
_"Hm."_ It sounded like a laugh. Was she laughing at him?! Seriously?! He was threatening to- Oh dear lord, it was _obvious! _And she thought it was funny!  
His eye widened, as she leaned towards him. The movement as oddly kiss-like and he froze; not understanding what she was doing, or thinking. At the last minute she tightened her grip on his neck, and swapped places with him. Though he was slammed into the wall, Takasugi maintained his agitated expression. He eyed the girl's features, which threatened to crack to a devious smirk at any second.  
"This isn't the right time... But I'll make you a deal..." She stated, leaning into him.  
He peered down at the girl not understanding.

"A deal?"

Nodding, the girl tilted her head. She let him go, and crossed her arms as if she was partial to the idea. Still, she sighed and started with the proposition.

"I don't know the people on this ship. I don't even know how I got here... It doesn't make any sense. I just woke up here, and that was it. I'll give you your sword... But you have to do me a favor."

Raising a brow, Takasugi leaned against the door. The girl gazed at the floor. Her black bangs hung as she tapped her toes to the ground and she sighed once more.

"I give you your sword, and you make sure to kill me. I don't care what happens next, just make sure you kill _me_."  
Still frowning, Takasugi stared at the girl... What? That didn't really make sense. What kind of request was that? He was already going to kill her. But now that she asked for it, it seemed somewhat redundant. That wouldn't be pay back. That would be giving her what she wanted. The girl stepped towards him, and Takasugi remained still as she peered into his eye.

"Hm... You haven't been eating the food, have you?"

The man shook his head, and the girl nodded.  
"Good. Don't. That stuff'll make you sick."

Shifting his gaze, Takasugi contemplated the words. He slowly nodded, still unsure of what to make of everything. The girl mirrored his motion and placed a hand on the doorknob. Though she moved to pull the door open, he remained in place. The girl paused as he turned to face her. Takasugi gripped her hair, and pulled her back to meet his narrowed eye. She did, obviously annoyed.

"Why would you help me?" A second passed and the girl placed a palm on his shoulder; for balance.

"Nobody helped me." Shrugging, she murmured the words. Takasugi continued to scowl at her, as if it would reveal her true intentions. Of course, nothing new was shown, just the flash of an odd eye. In all honesty, Takasugi was expecting her hair to fall off. Maybe it was from being on that planet. He thought she would be bald. The man raised an eyebrow when the multi-toned locks did not loosen. He continued to tug, and the girl blankly peered at him for a second before batting his hand away.

"Knock it off- I'm from earth!" It was the loudest he had heard the girl speak so far, yet for some reason was barely on the verge from upgrading from a mumble. He released her and earned an annoyed scowl as the girl rubbed her scalp. She hummed something too low to decipher, and her eye glanced up at him from her hung head.

"Idiot."

Crossing his arms, Takasugi watched as the girl finished rubbing her head and straightened her stance. She peered up at him, and her delicate features pulled into an odd expression. He didn't know what to make of it. The girl still looked moderately blank, yet her eye held a weird spark.

"After a week or so, they'll probably let you walk around the ship. It's already been three days. Just wait for me tonight, and don't eat the food, okay?"

The one-eyed man's brow furrowed upon hearing the words. He tilted his head, and released a long, low sigh. He didn't understand what the point of this was. Why would he be captured? It didn't seem like a torture-type situation. Maybe it was about more than the diamond he had wanted, but... What could it be? And where was the diamond? Deep in contemplation, the man allowed the quiet girl to brush him aside so she could peek out of the room. She checked the hallway, and without a moment's hesitation turned back to him.

Instead of speaking, the girl lightly gripped his purple kimono and pulled him to her side. She motioned to the cell across from her room, and ignored the annoyed groan she received from Takasugi as he passed her. The man crossed his arms, and walked across the cement hallway. As he returned to his cell, the girl placed her hands on the door and silently pushed it shut. A metal slot was slid open and her eye and dark fringe came into view as she peered at him.

"Don't get too cozy... I'll come back with another blanket when the coast is clear..."

Takasugi offered a peeved smirk, and the slot was slowly closed as the girl quickly shifted her gaze. Staring at the metal door, Takasugi listened to the approaching footsteps. They had been interrupted. The steps paused outside of his door, and the man strained to hear what was going on.

"What are you doing?"  
"The stitches..."  
"Were you talking to him? What did I tell you about that?"  
"Hm..."  
"Stay away from the cell. If I see you bothering him again, I'll tell the Mistress."  
"Hm..."

Nothing else sounded. There was a long pause on the other side of the door, and Takasugi lowered himself to his futon. The air was cold, as if wherever he was didn't have climate control. The other voice was that of a woman, clearly peeved. Not a single word was exchanged before two sets of footsteps moved in opposite directions; one barely audible and the other clear as day.

There was nothing in the room with Takasugi. He had nothing to occupy his time with. All that was left was to wait. Maybe the girl would actually come through. It was possible that she had been telling the truth. If that was the case, Takasugi would have to think about her request. He wanted his sword. Nothing would stand between him and the blade. Of course, he would agree with her for the sword. But her proposition was unusual. It would take some time to come to a conclusion. Not like he had anything else to do.

* * *

**A/N: BAM Chapter 2! Lightening fast- (I cheated, it was already written, lol)**


	3. Chapter 3

Not even two hours later, a lower hatch on the door was opened, and a tray with the same toast and jello was slid into the room. Damn mediocre guest service. The man placed his hand on the edge of the tray, and slid it to the corner of the room before laying down on his stomach. He wrapped his arms around the small pillow that had been provided and ignored the restricting tug of his chest. There was nothing to do. Well...

Glancing to the side, the man caught sight of his pipe. That girl had filled it for him earlier. Takasugi leaned up, and reached into his kimono, only to find that he didn't have a lighter. Not surprising. Rolling his eye, Takasugi laid back down and grabbed his pipe. That would explain the dull ache in the back of his head. Sighing, the man glanced over the room. Absolutely nothing. He continued to study every rough bit of concrete under him, hoping to find a magical phantom lighter. Of course, none was to be found.

And then he saw it. A single match. It was tiny, and partially concealed by the futon under him. The man grasped it to ensure that it was not a hallucination, and sure enough, it was solid. Well what do you know; that girl wasn't so stupid after all.

Placing the edge against the concrete, Takasugi struck the match and it fizzed into a flame. He brought his pipe to his lips, and ignited the tobacco as he took a slow drag. It was fucking fantastic. More than ever, the man was glad for creepy girls. Of his entire stay on this dreaded ship, this was the single most pleasurable experience. Tobacco reminded him of his need for sustenance, and the man glanced at the tray of food in the corner. Even that piece of toast was starting to look tempting. Especially while it was slathered with butter and just waiting to be consumed. What if that girl had lied to him and the food was fine?

Clearly, she had some sort of problem; asking to die and whatnot. She could just be crazy. But did he want to risk it? Of course he did; he was starving! And that girl was nowhere to be found. She had promised him food. He needed to eat. His stomach was gurgling and he felt slightly faint. One bite wouldn't hurt. Wait- maybe the jello was better. It was clear and green; he could see straight through it. What were the chances of it being tainted? And how could he trust that girl for sure? Taking a long drag of his pipe, Takasugi leaned back up. He grabbed the tray, and slid it near; examining the food. It didn't look too bad. There would be no point in killing him; they had to have a reason for capturing him in the first place.

As the man grabbed the toast, he inhaled. It smelled like... Regular bread and butter. Ah, fuck it, he was hungry. Taking a bite of the toast, Takasugi started to carefully chew. It seemed okay... Nothing was out of the ordinary. But something was a bit off. Maybe it was the after taste... Whatever it was, it triggered a surge of irritation in the man. He spit the bread onto the tray and batted it away with a single hand. Once again the plate shattered as the food struck the wall.

Maybe his aggravation would call that girl back. It was better than just sitting in the room alone.

* * *

Hours passed, and the man had remained in place. Nothing changed. Nobody showed up to clean the food. He was utterly alone. He remained in place, drifting between a dream and wondering whether Kawakami would find him. Or if he would find them. He could always take the ship and go to their hideout on earth. The crew was bound to show up there. Once he got there he could call. A small click resonated through the room, and he opened his eye. The man glanced over his shoulder; only to find the girl standing in the doorway. She was glancing around the hall, and held a finger up to remind him to remain silent. The girl had been redressed in a burgundy dress, similar to her first. Each side still had a split, and a black wispy design branched over the fabric. When accompanied with her hair, the girl was the image of a porcelain doll. Unique, of course, as no doll Takasugi had ever seen had hair like that. Instead of coming inside, she motioned for him to follow.

Takasugi's brow furrowed, and he grabbed his pipe, once again feeling his chest tighten in attempt to still him. Even so, the man stood up and walked to the door. The girl met his eye, and placed a hand on his stomach as she motioned down the hall.

Two women stood guard, meters away. Their backs were to the pair, and Takasugi eased past the girl as she silently closed the door. Once she managed to work it shut she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her room; as quickly and quietly as possible. Takasugi followed the girl across the hall, and she placed a hand on the door as the other kept the knob turned. She eased it shut, and locked the door before turning to face him. As the man eyed her, she offered a slight smirk, and breath of relief. It was as if she had gotten a rush of adrenaline from sneaking him out.

Just what was she risking? Moreover, why was she risking it to help him? She didn't even know his name, and he didn't know hers. It wasn't as if they were friends or even partners, the girl had just resolved to help him for seemingly no reason, other than her proposed death. Safely hidden in the dark room, the girl leaned against the door. She continued to study Takasugi, of whom was doing the same. If she didn't know any better she would have assumed he had never seen another person before.

Without a word, she motioned for him to follow her. He did as instructed, and she led him to the back of her room. The girl slid a door open to reveal a small bathroom. It didn't have a shower or tub, just a toilet and a sink. She nudged him inside, and walked away for a split second only to return with another bento. The girl motioned for Takasugi to sit on the toilet, and he did as she handed him the box and moved to his side. It was double layered, and Takasugi opened it to study its contents. Rice, meat, eggs and a few pieces of sashimi. Acceptable. He murmured his thanks as she handed him a pair of chopsticks, and in a matter of seconds, the man had started to eat. He didn't bother with the standard "Itadakimasu", he was too hungry and this food looked delicious.

Apparently his lack of manners didn't bother the girl. She pulled a small turquoise box from her pocket, and popped it open. Takasugi glanced up at the girl from his spot, and found her to be eating pocky sticks. Well, that was somewhat random. Nevertheless, he couldn't care. He had been so hungry that he had considered eating food that he knew was drugged. A moment passed, and the two continued to eat in silence. Occasionally, the girl would pick a bit of food from the box with her fingers, and Takasugi would pause to allow her to do so. For the most part, she remained leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed. Likewise, Takasugi had his elbows on his knees, practically protecting the bento from any ghosts that wanted a share of his food.

The bento was growing empty. Barely anything remained and Takasugi didn't let a thing go to waste. The moment he set the box on the floor, the girl leaned up. She offered no explanation, yet started to tug at his kimono. Takasugi leaned up as she knelt in front of him and pulled the belt loose. Okay, maybe he had missed something.

"Oi-" Smacking her hands aside, Takasugi glared at the girl. He was in no mood for some foolish game of... Well, whatever she was playing. Sex was the last thing on his mind at a point like this. He needed to get out of here. The girl peered up at him with a raised brow.

Shaking her head, she sighed.

"I'm not- Just calm down." Shaking her head once more, the girl stood up and started at his clothes again. Though she tugged at the fabric over his shoulders, the girl paused. Her hands moved to the tense muscles of his back, an the girl leaned into him. Glancing to the side, Takasugi watched as she pressed her thumbs into his skin.

"You want to kill them all, right?" Takasugi remained still, frowning as his kimono was pulled from his shoulders. The girl didn't attempt to proceed further. Instead, she left the fabric pooled around his waist as she rested her forearms along his shoulders. She leaned into him, softly smirking as Takasugi met her eye. The girl leaned over his shoulder; still seeming to be amused.

"You're no exception." He added, and her eyes seemed to light up. The girl hummed an agreeing tone, and straightened herself. Her hands slipped from Takasugi's skin as she turned to grab a small cloth. The girl wet it in the sink, and wrung it out before facing him again. Realization crossed Takasugi as she brought the fabric to his back and started to wipe at his skin. Of course, he felt himself relax a touch. Good. She wasn't some weird pervert that got her kicks from helping and taking advantage of a downed man. There wasn't much to be said, nor conversation to be held. Still, he decided to at least attempt to engage the girl in conversation.

"What do you do here? Where is this?"

The questions remained unanswered for the most part. They echoed on Takasugi's mind as the girl moved in front of him and knelt once more. She glanced into his eye as he leaned up, yet started to wash around his stitches.

"I don't know. We're on a ship."

the words hung in the air as the girl lifted the cloth to his neck and started to smooth away at his skin. She offered no words, yet Takasugi didn't mind. Yeah, she was annoyingly aloof, but at a time like this, he couldn't care. The girl stood up, and turned the sink on; rinsing the cloth out as cold air settled around Takasugi's skin. He peered at the girl from the corner of his eye, and she caught his gaze as she turned and settled in front of him once more.

"Do you feel better?"

Nodding, the man allowed her to brush over his neck and face once more. She stared at the wrap around his eye and hummed to herself before pausing. Obviously, the gauze needed to be changed. The warm cloth in the girl's hand grazed over his skin as she contemplated the wrap. Takasugi shifted his gaze, unsure of whether he should be annoyed or thankful. Obviously, she deserved some sort of thanks, but still. She had brought him into this situation.

Abruptly standing up, the girl tossed the cloth into the sink. She left the room, and Takasugi stared after her. Seconds passed, and he studied the plain bathroom. It was tan. Nothing else really described it. When the girl returned, she held a small box in her hand, yet didn't approach.

"Finish up." With that, the girl tossed him the box and slid the door shut. Takasugi raised a brow and stared at the door before rolling his eye. Inside the box she had given him laid a roll of gauze, toothbrush and toothpaste. Well, he was glad to be able to wash. He could comfortably use the bathroom, and clean. If nothing else, this was much needed. The man set to completely disrobing himself, and using the blue cloth she had provided to wipe his entire body down. He took care of everything he needed and even washed his hair, which had been a touch oily. There was no mirror, but all in all, he was satisfied with his hygiene by time he finished.

* * *

Upon exiting the bathroom, Takasugi found the girl holding a large blanket. It was piled in her arms, threatening to swallow her whole in a matter of seconds. She peered at him and tilted her head as she approached. The man set the gauze on the foot of her naked bed and noted a barely visible smile had crept onto the girl's features.

"Are you bored in there?"

Raising a brow, Takasugi examined the large fluffy comforter. He stopped in front of the girl and rubbed the fabric between his thumb and forefinger. The man shrugged, earning a sideways glance from the girl. Her gaze returned to the blankets, only to drift around the room as she tapped her toes to the ground.

"I could get some more tobacco and sneak in for a while..."

Once more, Takasugi eyed the girl. She was still staring across the room and held no expression. Lonely. Now he was some sort of makeshift friend. More than ever, he felt like a pet. Maybe not this girl's pet, she was one as well. Nevertheless, he was still a pet. The man shrugged again as he started towards the door. He noticed a flick of the girl's eyes and passed her before murmuring over his shoulder.

"Don't forget a match or two." After checking the hallway, Takasugi walked back to his cell. At least he would have something to occupy his time. He had glanced back at the girl to find what seemed to border a smile.

Nearly half an hour had passed before Takasugi's cell creaked open. The lights had long been flipped off and though he could barely see, he was well aware of his guest. The amebous blob she held gave it away. She silently closed the door, and he watched as the silhouette of the girl knelt down. Miscellaneous items were placed on the ground, and Takasugi leaned up as she spread the comforter over him. Though the blanket was large, he had doubted it would take the edge off the chilled air. He found himself wrong as the blanket touched his skin; it was warm as if it had freshly come from a dryer. The scent of perfume hung on the comforter. Well, actually, it wasn't as strong as perfume. Maybe natural. The smell of a woman's skin. It was clear that the girl had taken the blanket from her own bed.

Takasugi remained perched on his elbow as the girl crawled to a side of the futon. She grabbed some of the items she had brought, and slipped under the sheet beside him.

"Your pipe?"

Glancing towards the girl, Takasugi reached under his pillow. He grabbed the item in question and laid it in the girl's lap. A small light clicked on; illuminating the tiny space between them as well as their features from below. Silent, Takasugi watched as the girl perched the light between her lips and started to unravel a small bag. She took his pipe, and filled it with tobacco; only offering a silent glance in his direction. With the aid of the new light source, Takasugi studied the girl. He noted that her clothes had been changed, hair seemed different. It clung to her skin, and itself; damp. She carried the distinct scent of a shower; soap. A silken black slip covered the girl, and while Takasugi wasn't sure how long it was, he made an intriguing observation. Black fabric still encompassed her hand and wrist. Only the left side.

While he had assumed it was just something she did before a fight, now it seemed peculiar. A fashion statement? The girl took the light from her mouth, and turned it off; finished with his pipe. A match sparked on the concrete beside the futon, and Takasugi watched as the flame was brought to the bowl end of his pipe. Orange fire revealed the girl's features for a split second before the match was extinguished with a shake of the girl's wrist. An ember rested in his pipe, and the girl offered it to Takasugi. He hummed his thanks and wasted no time in taking a drag.

Stillness fell over the room as Takasugi smoked. The girl simply stared at the sheets as silence passed. Eventually, she turned over; to her side facing him. Takasugi remained in place staring at the glowing tobacco in his bowl. He turned to fix his eye on the girl and found her to be playing with the covers. Dragging a single fingertip along the fabric in the same spot. A low whisper stole his attention, and Takasugi brought his pipe back to his lips as he listened. She spoke slowly, deliberately, as if time was needed to consider each word.

"You've killed a lot of people, haven't you?"

Calmly exhaling a miniature cloud, Takasugi stared at the far wall. That was an understatement. He glanced at the girl that had rested her head on her bent arm, patiently awaiting his response.

"Too many to count." He confirmed, and a low hum met him. She sighed as Takasugi turned to face her. The man propped his head up with a single palm; lazily studying the dark room.

"What do you think it's like?"  
"Dying?" Murmuring the question, Takasugi listened to the sudden silence of the room. It seemed louder than any conversation could dare to be. The only sound was the girl shifting around under the covers.

"It would depend on how it happens..." His answer received an agreeing tone. For a moment, Takasugi wondered if the girl had only come to his cell to talk about death. It didn't bother him in the slightest, but was unusual. The girl started to speak again, yet immediately hushed herself at the sound of approaching footsteps. Takasugi's eye flicked to the door as the steps halted outside of his cell.

Though the man was relatively calm, the girl slowly turned to peer at the door. The moment a latch snapped, she ducked under the covers and huddled against Takasugi's torso as he lowered his pipe.

The slot on his door opened, and a set of eyes peered into the cell. Dull light poured in through the peephole and Takasugi raised a brow. Against his chest, a steady repetitive stream of breath reminded him of the girl's position. The warm air met his skin in calm spurts. Feet had tangled with his, neither cold nor warm. The girl's form was hidden under the massive comforter she had provided. Almost out of nowhere, the nosy person on the other side of the door spoke.

"Has anybody been visiting you?"

The girl pressed herself against Takasugi and he placed his palm on the covers behind her back.  
"Only you and the ghost." Nonchalantly smirking at the pair of eyes, Takasugi lowered himself to the bed as if he would lay down. As he moved, the girl tightly tucked herself under him; clearly understanding his implication. He moved over her and turned his back to the door; hiding her form under his. After all, Takasugi had been sleeping on his stomach, he couldn't stop now it would be peculiar. He practically laid on her after they swapped sides as Takasugi kept the blanket over her head. The girl's breath mat his shoulder, reminding him of her presence as he waited for the stranger to leave.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the latch on the door closed. Takasugi remained still as the girl peeked over his shoulder. She spent a second staring at the entrance before allowing her head to fall back onto the pillow. A low thanks met the man and he calmly watched as the girl scooted up; trying to escape his touch- contact. Tightening his grasp on her side, Takasugi pulled her back down and against himself. He sighed and leaned over the girl's shoulder, into her ear before murmuring his question.

"You're a fool. If you know you'll get in trouble, why risk it?"

The girl laid completely still, obviously peering at him. Though his eye was closed, Takasugi was positive that she had paused to stare. Or maybe to enjoy the mutual warmth of their bodies. Either way, he had her attention.

"Well... It could happen at any time. Doesn't really matter. They let you out once they think you've broken; submitted. Apparently, not talking is a form of submission."

Upon hearing the words, Takasugi found himself snickering.  
"How long have you been here?"

"Two weeks." No time was needed for the girl to respond.  
"Get this, the mistress collects people for their hair. She's a real bimbo; tries to demand respect. Apparently, twice a year she has her subject's hair cut. To make wigs for all those bald women."

Takasugi's chuckles grew more intense, and he squeezed the girl's side as if that could silence himself. The man buried his face between her neck and the pillow to discourage his voice from growing audible. That had to be the dumbest motive he had ever heard. A hand slid under his arm and laced into his hair, pressing the man into her neck. The girl shushed him and one of her legs wrapped around his.

"Her sword is made of plastic..." She informed, and Takasugi felt his voice threaten to give them away as his bemusement grew.

"Shh- Oi, she'll come back,"

Tightening his grip on the girl once more, Takasugi managed to nod between fits of humor. The fingers in his hair started to lightly toy with the dark strands; urging him to calm down. The girl turned towards him again, and her lips grazed his ear as she murmured another bit

"She thinks she's the smartest, prettiest thing in the universe because she has hair... Still hasn't realized that my hair is dyed..."

Attempting to suppress another laugh, Takasugi clenched his jaw. He couldn't let the girl get caught now- she was entertaining him. Much more fun that an empty room. He snorted under his breath and pressed his lips to the girl's jaw. She tensed, yet didn't move as he wrapped himself around her once more. The man made himself comfortable, and sighed against her skin. His fingers idly slid up her slip in a mindless repetitive line. The girl had made his day of 'captivity' almost pleasant with her sarcastic musings. More than he had expected.

"So what did you do before you were stolen?" Seconds passed and Takasugi's question hung in the air. He awaited his response, yet the girl sighed. She offered a nearly inaudible whisper.

"It was nothing... Normal things... I got into an argument with my family the day I disappeared. Not that is matters now..."

Humming in acknowledgment, Takasugi murmured another question.  
"Why try to kill yourself?" Silence fell over the room once more and he already knew. He wasn't getting an answer this time. Of course, he had pried too far. Didn't even know her name and was asking to hear her thoughts. Tried to find a reason to label her, or something to contradict her current goal. He knew it was useless; impossible if she was set on the decision. He was tired and she was a stranger. Company under covers; holding no importance. Sleep tugged at the edge of his mind and he mumbled under his breath.

"It makes more sense to kill the world... Not yourself." The words filled the room with tension, and Takasugi sighed once more. As nothingness swallowed the conversation and echoed throughout the four walls, he felt it wash over him as well. As empty as the girl's reaction. She hadn't even sighed. The hand in his hair continued to tickle his sensitive scalp and occasionally trailed over the wrap that covered his left eye. Still, the girl remained silent.

Eventually, Takasugi's hand stopped toying with the fabric of her nightgown. Though it had taken what seemed to be forever, the girl hummed in agreement. She received no answer other than a deep rhythmic echo of air against her shoulder.

Tilting her head, the girl raised her jaw to bypass the man's form. He had turned to deadweight. Fallen asleep awaiting her answer. A second was spent thinking before she started to move. She uncrossed their legs, and slowly pushed his arm from her waist. Ever so carefully easing her arm from under the man, she crawled from the bed. She stepped over him, and grabbed a box of pocky she had left on the floor. Only one glance was spared on him before she let herself out, and returned to her room across the hall. When she closed the door behind herself she walked to her bare bed and laid down.

The girl bent and crossed her legs as she pulled a pocky stick from the turquoise box. Studying the ceiling, she snapped one of the biscuit sticks in half with her teeth.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe, yay, new chapter! Even evil people can be cute :) Thank you for your reviews!  
**

**AL19- I meant to writ this in the last chapter but it slipped my mind- thank you for pointing out how Matako addressed Takasugi I knew that, yet for some reason I still wrote is wrong lol. It didn't sound mean :)**


	4. Chapter 4

When morning arrived, Takasugi found another tray of food awaiting him. He turned over in his bed and peered at it, already sure that he wouldn't touch the food. Nothing was new. It seemed he had fallen asleep... It couldn't be helped, a warm bed has that effect on everyone. Sighing, the man glanced at the tray of food. A single match in the corner caught his eye, and he leaned up. Takasugi took the match yet as he reached for his pipe a click caught his attention. Fixing his eye on the door, the man watched as the handle twisted. There was a pause and people could be heard.

"She wants to see you... Now. I told you not to fool around with the men here..."  
The voice belonged to a man and a woman answered.  
"She knows? H- How did she-"  
"Doesn't matter now. You know what she's going to do, don't even try to hide. She's already started the assembly." The man interrupted her, and Takasugi narrowed his eye as the handle to his cell returned to its idle position. Now he wanted to know what was happening. What was the punishment for fooling around? A loud sniffle sounded and the disembodied voice of a man murmured soothing words. Things such as "It's okay", "Calm down" and "I'll walk you there". A light squeak answered him and the sniffling continued as footsteps left the entrance of the cell.

Moments passed and Takasugi continued to stare at the door. Realization crossed him and he abandoned the match he had prepared to strike. One thoughtless mistake was all that was needed to enable him. Stepping to the door, the man carefully grabbed the handle. Speculation was confirmed. As he had expected; it was unlocked. Without a second thought, the man opened the cell and checked the hall. Two forms, a man and woman were walking away. The man had a hand on her shoulder, and her head was hung in shame. Still crying.

Still wondering about the aforementioned assembly and punishment for the loose woman's folly, Takasugi carefully closed the door behind him. He wanted his sword... Would stop at nothing to find it. Girl be damned, he would have his weapon back and make the mistress, whomever that may be, pay for his wasted time. As Takasugi started down the hall, he found a person to be rounding the corner. Shit. He hadn't even taken two steps. Not a moment was wasted before he ducked into the girl's room. It was conveniently placed to his right, and the man silently closed the door. This was ridiculous. If they had weapons, he could still fuck them up. But he didn't want to waste energy. There was no telling how many people were on the ship overall. While he knew he wouldn't have to kill one-

Wait, scratch that. She had asked him to. But that didn't make sense. He didn't know what he would do. It wasn't like it mattered, but she could probably be useful... Of course, she had offered to help find his sword. That was useful. Not that he needed her help, he didn't. Still, he shouldn't have to find it on his own. That girl already knew where the rooms were. It would save time if she just showed him. Anyway, he didn't feel like playing Easter egg hunt. Fuck that.

Now where was that girl? Takasugi glanced over the room, only to find it empty. The sheets on her bed had been replaced with a tacky striped blue down blanket. As far as Takasugi could tell, she was gone. The man had been greeted by the same scent from the sheet he had slept with. It hung in the air and he reached a conclusion. It was definitely a natural scent. Earthy, yet floral. It was too complex to process, delicate skin doesn't exactly describe a scent. Examining the dark room, Takasugi started towards the bathroom. Might as well take a piss. The box she had gathered for him was sitting on the sink; awaiting use. No harm in freshening up.

By time Takasugi finished, he was positive that the person he had seen was long gone. He walked back into the bedroom, and as he was about to let himself out, the handle turned. What was up with that? Everybody kept moving and doing things. Pausing, Takasugi watched as the door cracked. So much for secrecy. Oh, well. Though he had hoped to find his sword first, he could kill a few people. If this wasn't that girl, at least. The door didn't pass a crack as a woman started talking.

"Oi, bitch,"  
"Hm?" So it was the quiet girl. Takasugi silently walked to the wall beside the door; out of sight. He stood with his back to the wall, prepared to grab the girl the moment they were alone. Give her a good fright. Anything to get a reaction or expression out of her. Whomever was addressing her had already sparked Takasugi's irritation.

"Cleaning duty, now."  
Silence followed the command, and moments passed. It didn't take long for the other woman to grow agitated.

"I know you hear me! What's with that face?! Huh!?"  
"I want to go to the assembly..." The door closed, and Takasugi stared towards it.  
"What did I just say?!" For some reason, the second voice was familiar. A face could not be associated with it, but Takasugi was positive he had heard it before.  
"You'll cut her finger off, right? I want to watch..." Softly spoken words were met with more hostility. More than what seemed necessary. As far as Takasugi was concerned, there was nothing wrong with wanting to watch a finger or two get cut off. The girl was always on the verge of a whisper, it wasn't like she would yell over whomever was speaking. Even with a single door between them, he had to strain to hear her.

"What did I just say?" A low hum sounded and Takasugi wondered when the conversation would be over. He needed to get the girl to save trouble. A low murmur caught his attention, and the man strained to decipher the words. His efforts were in vain, yet there was a sign of the interaction ending. That sign was some sort of stumble and a slam. Not too sure what it was, but he assumed it was a person. Steps started, leading away. A loud sigh graced the man, then silence. Both people had left.

Only a second later, Takasugi pulled the door open. He glanced through the hall, a red head walking one way, and the girl he knew going the other. If his assumption was right, the red head was the same from the museum. So much for sneaking up on the girl. The redhead entered a door down the hall, and Takasugi started after the girl. If everyone was busy, this was the perfect time to get his sword and find the diamond. He followed her down the hall, studying her choice of clothes. White dress shirt, black pants, and a handkerchief over her hair. A cleaning girl, how amusing. When the girl rounded the corner, Takasugi increased his pace. The hall wasn't a good place to talk, he needed to get her somewhere private. Maybe he could still scare her.

When Takasugi reached the next hall the girl was gone. No clue was left for him to track her and he frowned. How was that possible? Then a door closed. One on the opposite wall, which was easy to reach. Nobody else was around, but people could be heard in the distance. It sounded like some sort of party almost. But it was behind him, in the direction of the red head. Walking to the door, Takasugi pushed it open. He was met with a rather large room. A bathroom. The tile was cold against his feet, yet disregarded. Separate stalls lined the walls and he passed the mirror with a single glance. The girl had disappeared into this room, somewhere. Takasugi walked past each open stall, noting that only a thin shower curtain rendered them closed. Water started in one and he walked to the only concealed area.

Pulling the curtain back, he found the girl wiping her face. Her back was to him, and he stepped into the tiny square of a shower. The girl glanced at him over her shoulder, yet lacked all form of expression. So much for surprises. She turned back to the stream of water and ran her hand under it. Peering over the girl's shoulder, Takasugi found the liquid to be diluted scarlet. He frowned yet remained still as the girl severed the flow of water. She turned to face him, still donning no hint of emotion. Her black bangs remained in place, accompanied with the blonde opposite of it, yet the rest of her hair was pulled back with a white kerchief. No words were exchanged. Takasugi reached to her bangs to study the focus of her attention, yet the moment he made contact the girl moved away from his touch.

She sighed and leaned against the wall beside the showerhead, her skin still glistening with drops of water. Clearly, this was an indication to talk. When he didn't, the girl crossed her arms. Her gaze shifted, and she reached into her pocket to pull out a silver tin. Within the tin laid a line of white, hand rolled cigarettes. Some were burned to the tip and still stored; roaches. The girl pulled what appeared to be a cigar from the case and placed it between her lips. An anorexic cigar. She produced a match, and shoved the tin back into her pocket before placing the flammable edge against the line between the tiles. A spark was produced with one sharp motion and the girl brought the newly created flame to the edge of her cigar.

Fire took, and the match was flicked to the wet floor. It sizzled out, and the girl stared at the tile; still awaiting some form of interaction. The smell of the smoke was enough for Takasugi to catch on. He knew she wasn't smoking the same herb that filled his pipe. That wasn't tobacco. Stepping towards the girl, he released a long sigh. This ship was getting more depressing by the second. Or maybe it was just the girl. Whatever the case, he just wanted to leave.

"So you're out." Stating the obvious, the girl continued to peer at the plain white floor. Takasugi offered a single nod as he stared at the newly forming crimson trickle, which peeked at him from the edge of her dark fringe. It threatened to drip to the blonde beside her jaw, and the man remained still. It must have been obvious, what he was staring at. The girl's icy eye flicked to him for a split second only to focus on the man. A tense breath was taken by the girl, and she raised her hand to her jaw. She quickly wiped the side of her face; jaw, cheek, everything under her bangs before dropping her hand to her black pants. Takasugi could still see the crimson between her fingers, even if she did attempt to wipe it away.

"Hm?"

Carefully processing the information, the man barely heard her hum. She wanted him to say something, but he was busy trying to figure her out. Dolls shouldn't bleed. Clearly this girl was more than he had assumed. Unlike most, she wasn't bawling over whatever had happened. She didn't expect him to hug her or console her in any way. Wasn't even asking him to. Didn't want his pity, not that he had any left in him to give. Life had been tiresome, and from what he saw, she had taken herself from the race. Given up. And she was getting high.

Within arm's reach of the girl, Takasugi stood; still rationalizing the situation. It made sense for her to help him with that simple request now. She was unsatisfied with everything. Trying to stop thinking and freeze time in the hopes of dying before the world resumed. This sort of thing was one of the reasons that he wanted to destroy everything. Positions like hers. It was never a fun thing to watch; from what he could tell, the girl wasn't unpleasant to be around. Her presence was small and silent. One that could be overlooked easily. Takasugi reached towards her, and pulled the cigar from her lips- fingertips.

Devoid of expression, the girl stared at him. The ghost of a frown creased her brow as he stubbed the blunt out on the tile beside her.  
"That's not very appealing..." Murmuring the words, the man dropped the cigar. It landed on the damp tile by their feet, and the girl gazed at it. While she was focused on the drugs in question, Takasugi took hold of her chin. He lifted her jaw, and her bangs slid to the side as he reached to examine the source of blood. Still, the girl turned her head. Clearly, she didn't want his attention.

"What do you want?" The words were low, yet echoed through the room. Takasugi watched as the girl picked the cigar up and walked past him. Away.

"You already know." Grabbing her forearm, Takasugi pulled her back into the stall. The girl turned to peer at him as he pulled the cigar from her hand once more. A second of silence passed, filled by a drip of water.

"The assembly was planned, everyone is busy so I'm going to the boiler room now. Setting up a diversion." Calmly murmuring the words, the girl pulled the cigar away. Takasugi glanced at it before shaking his head.

"If they're distracted now, why not get my sword?"  
"Because they're in the room beside the storage room. That means that guards are outside. They'll trigger the alarm. You can come with me..." Again, the girl turned away, yet Takasugi pulled her back, commanding her to wait. She heeded his word, and turned to him once more. Her brow was raised, as if to say he was annoying her. The trail of blood peeked from under her bangs again, yet the man attempted to ignore it as he tugged the girl closer. Without a word, he snatched the cigar from her hand. She glanced down at it as Takasugi snapped it in half, and a smokable green substance littered the floor.

Sighing, the girl shook her head and snatched her arm from his grasp. She turned away, started through the room, and Takasugi followed.

* * *

No more than ten minutes later, they were descending a pair of iron stairs. The room was dark, Takasugi could barely see his feet let alone the stairs. Nevertheless, he made it to the ground unscathed. The low hum of machinery hung in the air, and a dim light in the corner of the room illuminated a group of cylindrical pieces of equipment. Takasugi didn't know what any of it was. He slowly followed the girl as she walked to a small closet full of tools. The girl flipped a light on, and picked a rectangular red box. She hefted it up with a small breath of effort, completely ignoring the fact that Takasugi was standing right behind her. What was he, chopped liver? Clearly, that box was too heavy for her. If the rough motion she had made to lift it wasn't enough, the fact that she had to sway from side to side as she walked proved it.

Stepping to the girl's side, Takasugi moved to take the box. Obviously, he was stronger than her. She was too dainty to maintain. Despite his thoughts, the girl moved the tool box out of his reach.

"I've got it."  
Frowning, Takasugi stared at her.  
"You're straining. You look like you're going to break something..."

The girl glanced back at him as she stopped beside the largest piece of equipment in the room. She carefully lowered the box, and knelt beside the horizontal machine.

"Like I would trust the butterfly guy to carry it." Sarcasm laced the words, and the girl shook her head. She rolled her eyes and slipped under the machine as Takasugi glared at her.  
"Like a ghost is any better." Sneering the words, Takasugi stared at the edge of the machine. How dare she. His kimono was the best. There was no other kimono that could hope to compare. She was just jealous. That he got to wear nice clothes while she was confined to maintenance wear or whatever the hell she wore. Yeah. A click sounded, and the machine froze. Though Takasugi couldn't see what she was doing, he could hear things snapping, moving.

"Oi, you just gonna stand there, or you gonna help? Hand me a wrench."

What did he look like? A server? Did she think she could tell him what to do? The audacity of this idiot; commanding him and making her snide remarks. Of course, Takasugi wanted to tell her to go kill herself or something, but he had a feeling that she might actually do it. Instead, the man knelt down and opened the toolbox. He was met with a pile of dingy grease smeared iron. It was apparent that at some point, the tools had probably been silver, yet that seemed to be an impossible amount of time ago. Pushing a few screwdrivers aside, the man found a wrench. He offered it to the girl under the machine, and she accepted it. Her hand had already obtained multiple black smudges. Moments passed, and the girl pushed the wrench out, only to sigh.

"I need the ratchet... With the three eighth bit..."

Pausing, Takasugi stared at the tools. There was something like that in there, right? He knew what a ratchet was but... He didn't really do this sort of thing. The man found the item in question, yet the bit remained unseen. There were plenty of bits, but they didn't seem to fit. He fumbled with a few, trying to push them in place but nothing worked. After trying one bit, he would lay it on the ground and look for another. Just to keep track of which he had already used. It didn't take long for the girl to poke her head from under the machine and eye him. He stared at her, bits in hand. Nothing but the hum of surrounding machines could be heard.

The girl glanced at the ground and shook her head in disapproval. Sweat had started to bead on her skin and she wiped it away, only to leave a black smudge on her cheek. Without a word, the girl pulled the ratchet from Takasugi's hand and grabbed one of the pieces from the ground. She pushed it in place and eyed him before slipping back under the machine.

What the hell was with that look?! Takasugi knew that expression. It was the "you're an idiot" face. With a tight jaw, Takasugi glared at the spot the girl had disappeared from. This was ridiculous. A loud snap caught his attention, and his thoughts were abandoned by a breath of surprise. The girl hissed and shoved a large black chunk of metal from under the machine. It scraped against the cement, and she warned Takasugi not to touch it; that it was hot. Next she requested wire cutters, pliers, and a hose.

Takasugi had to search for the hose, it was in the utility room. Over an hour had passed by time they were done. The girl crawled from under her choice machine after snapping a few things back in place. The hunk of iron she had removed remained as such. Removed. Takasugi watched as she emerged; covered in engine oil and smudged black. His odd glance was disregarded as the girl peered at him. Pulling the kerchief from her head, she wiped her hands on the white material. Dark smudges were transferred, yet the grease didn't seem to disappear from her hands.

"This all needs to go back to the closet. Wanna carry the heart?"

The man's eyes flicked to the grease coated bit of machinery before returning to the dirty girl.

"I'm not touching that thing." Deathly serious, Takasugi narrowed his eye at the girl. She waved the look away and snorted under her breath before hoisting it up by a hose. Now that she mentioned it, it did look like a mechanical heart. Takasugi lifted the toolbox, which was ridiculously hefty, and the two returned everything to the closet. The bit the girl had taken was hidden behind a shelf, and as all trace of their presence was removed, Takasugi turned to her.

"What was that?" They reached the stairs, and the girl paused to peer at him. The corner of her mouth tugged into a smirk and she hummed a tone of acknowledgement. Without a word, she started up the steps. Frowning, Takasugi glanced back at the machine. A second passed before he followed the grease-covered girl.

* * *

They returned to the bathroom, and the girl showed him a small cubby that held a plain blue yukata. A bit large for him, yet that was how he preferred it. Too large was better than too small any day. She offered no explanation before guiding herself to the shower and starting the water. Takasugi did the same; ignoring the girl as she was doing him. From the empty halls of the ship, he could tell that the assembly was still going. Their showers passed in silence. Takasugi took longer than usual; to savor the sensation. He didn't know how long it had been since he had been able to relax. He was still going to destroy the ship, that was a given. It seemed the girl had a plan, and his crew was nowhere to be found. He definitely wasn't welcoming procrastination due to his indecisiveness. Definitely not.

The girl finished before him. She draped a towel over the rail for him yet offered no words. The door opened and closed and Takasugi was left alone. By time he finished and turned the water off the door was opening again. Barely-there footsteps approached as he dried himself and the girl spoke.

"In the morning, just keep the covers up. They won't notice you've changed. I'm drying your kimono in my room."

When had she washed it? Had she washed it with her? That was... Well, an odd thought. Opting not to ask, Takasugi pulled the curtain back. He caught sight of the girl in another black slip, similar to the last. Apparently, his gaze was noticed. The girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"We have a dress code..." Turning her head, she tightened her grasp on a turquoise box. When Takasugi offered no response, she pulled a biscuit stick from the box and sighed. He stepped out of the shower, and as he started to reach for the blue yukata the girl had provided the door started to open. In a fraction of a second four things happened. The girl whipped around to face the door. She pushed Takasugi back into the shower as well as herself. Takasugi grabbed a handful of air and a person entered the bathroom. As the person approached, the girl frantically tapped his shoulder. She was gazing at the curtain she had closed with wide eyes.

Her lips formed silent words that Takasugi squinted to read.

"Pick me up, pick me up, pick me up."

Well fuck, okay. She was already gripping his shoulder with one hand, making his task easier. Grabbing the back of the girl's thighs, Takasugi lifted her up. Her back remained on the wall as they peered at the closed curtain. Whomever had entered walked through the room and Takasugi watched as a pair of feet passed, visible under the curtain. The person didn't stop until they reached the last stall.

"Someone in here?" They called out, and the girl's grip on Takasugi's shoulders tightened. She leaned closer, and one hand slipped to Takasugi's jaw; pulling his ear to her lips. The girl was whispering random lines into his ear, which he found to be a response to the unknown man. Takasugi relayed the words as hair tickled his skin.

"Yeah, spilled a drink. Mistress thought it got into my hair, so she told me to shower." His answer earned a chuckle, and the man endearingly responded, "Ah, I know what that's like".

Glancing at the girl, Takasugi found she had leaned back against the wall. She was still staring at the curtain; awaiting their discovery. The man started to hum a tune and a silent sigh parted the girl's lips. She noticed Takasugi's staring, and her gaze fell to the small space between them; particularly Takasugi's towel. It was possible that she had just realized that he was holding her thighs apart. Whatever she was focusing on triggered some sort of panic. The girl started to shove away from him.

This was stupid. She was the one that told him to do it in the first place! Tightening his grasp on her damp skin, the man pressed her into the wall; inhibiting escape. He leaned towards the wall as she squirmed to be released. A slight smirk tugged at his lips as he murmured into her ear.

"Settle down, you wouldn't want to get us caught..."

The girl's motions slowed, yet she still moved to encourage him to release her.  
"Are you nervous? Scared? You know... You'd _have_ to be silent now..."  
Suddenly motionless the girl remained silent. Water started, and the stranger in the background was still humming to himself. Moments passed, and Takasugi remained as still as her. Without warning, she bucked away from the wall with her back. The girl pushed away from Takasugi and landed on her feet. He grabbed her concealed wrist to pull her back and the girl immediately tensed. With one swift motion she smacked him. It actually stung.

Her response was a low hiss; barely audible, but Takasugi got the point.

_"You couldn't scare me if you tried."_

With that the girl stormed away; obviously not in the mood for games. Takasugi glared after her. Lips slightly parted as he contemplated a suitable reaction. Yeah, he had sort of threatened to rape her, twice now, but... She had no right. Kind of impressive, how she managed to slip past the shower curtain without making a sound. The person in the shower seemed to have been startled by the smack which had resonated through the room. He called out to Takasugi as a low tap signaled that the girl had left the room.

"You alright buddy? What was that?"

Rolling his eye, Takasugi attempted to shift his focus from the sting of the girl's blow.

"Uh... Yeah... The shower was so good I uh... Just had to smack myself..."  
"You're a strange fella!" The man laughed at Takasugi and he internally killed that man. Repetitively. He still didn't know how he should react to that, but he was definitely not happy about it.

Tearing his towel away, Takasugi left the stall to grab his yukata. That girl probably expected him to go back to his cell. He would not. He was going to teach her a lesson. Takasugi dressed himself and quickly exited the bathroom. He made it back to the girl's room without interruption.

* * *

The man pushed the door open, only to find her laying on her bed. The distinct smell of smoke hung in the air; it was different from Takasugi's pipe. He knew what it was, yet didn't care. She seemed to have just plopped down. As Takasugi locked the door he eyed the girl. Walking to her side, he felt irritation surge throughout him.

"Get up. You think you can do something like that and just walk away?"  
The girl didn't move an inch. All the glaring and bitching in the world couldn't make her budge. Rhythmic breaths escaped her, and it seemed she was unaware of his presence. How long had he taken? Was it possible for somebody to just pass out in less than five minutes? Yeah, she had been smoking again, he knew that, but this seemed unrealistic. A box of pocky laid on her nightstand, and Takasugi stared at it. From the looks of things, nobody was getting dinner.

Wait- A bento.

Her bento was laying on the nightstand, almost overlooked. Grabbing the small box, Takasugi popped the top off. It was full. He glanced at the sleeping girl, donning a furrowed brow. How much had she been eating? The previous night, she had eaten pocky sticks. Maybe a few pieces of sashimi, but she had left everything for him. Now, he had a full box. She had given him her blanket. Did she care for herself at all?

Sighing, Takasugi shook his head. He sat down, yet the girl didn't move. With nothing else to do, Takasugi started to consume his meal. He deserved it. Fuck that girl and her diet. Maybe she was like a plant. Just add water and sunlight for life. She knew who the important person was; him.

When he finished eating, Takasugi spared a glance on the girl. He pushed the bento onto her nightstand and another sigh escaped him. He had to kill her. She didn't want anything else. Didn't even take care of herself. What good is a life like that? Suddenly tired, Takasugi leaned back onto her bed, not bothered by the fact that he was laying across her back. She lightly hummed in acknowledgement, yet offered nothing more. Her hair had pooled around her in stripes of blonde and black; head rested in her folded arms. A light breath gently moved her body and Takasugi as well.

Why couldn't Takasugi have a bed like this one? It was shitty, but better than his. Minutes passed and nothing changed. After what seemed to be hours of nodding in and out of sleep, the man forced himself up. He knew he should return to his cell so not to cause trouble, but once again, he didn't care about this ship or its people. If he was out then he was out, that's all that mattered. Either way, this girl was going to get his sword for him. Something like that. It was fine. Without a second thought, Takasugi turned over, and crawled onto the bed. He passed over the sleeping girl before lowering himself to the mattress and collapsing beside her.

This was much better than that shitty futon. He would opt for a shitty bed any day.

* * *

**A/N: Yay another chapter! This one is longer that the rest. So, are you ready for action? I can promise that in the next chapt, things are gonna pick up. Thank you for your reviews, hope you enjoyed the update :)**


	5. Chapter 5

At some point in the night, Takasugi found himself on the edge of sleep. His eye threatened to close at any second, though it swept over the room. For a moment, he forgot his whereabouts. Then it hit him. He realized that the moving form next to him was that girl, whoever she was. Maybe it was the tight space on the bed that had forced them into the position they had found. Takasugi was on his side, face nearly buried in the pillow. His arm stretched across the bed, perfectly shaped for the girl's neck and head. She had lain across his arm. It seemed she had been on her side as well, facing the door, yet her upper body slightly turned as if she would speak to him. Takasugi's opposite arm found a resting place on her torso, and the girl's hand lightly gripped his. Even in her sleep she was pushing him away.

Not that any of it mattered. There was an ample amount of space between them, only shortening at their torsos. That was acceptable. Sighing, the man disregarded everything. He was comfortable, he wasn't moving because some stupid girl wanted to sneak up and cuddle with him. That was her problem. He wasn't cuddling back. Fuck her. He was probably going to kill her any way. Definitely. Whatever the case, Takasugi close his eye. As he sank into another blurred dream, he noted the only change he hadn't considered. The covers had been pulled up.

* * *

Abrupt movement woke Takasugi, along with a loud crash. The man jolted awake, only to find the girl beside him sitting straight up; obviously alarmed. In the doorway was the red head from the museum; looking all too pissed to reason with. She held a sword in one hand, and started towards the pair without a single word. Behind her, two bald women came into view; guards. They flashed the pair on the bed dirty looks, yet kept their back to the door. The girl beside him was seated on the bed, sitting between her legs and gazing at the approaching woman with wide eyes.

Equally alarmed, Takasugi stared on. He remained silent as the red head stopped at the bedside. His gaze drifted to the girl once more, and he wasn't surprised to find her delicate features flooded with panic. Her lips were slightly parted as if she wanted to speak. As if she could explain what was happening, and why, but her voice was unheard. The woman wasted no time in snatching the girl by her hair and pulling her to meet her topaz eyes.

"What do you think you're doing? Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?" The words were growled, and the girl remained quiet. A second passed, in which the girl nodded slowly.

Frowning, Takasugi stared at the partial view he had of the girl and the hand that had locked itself in her hair. It wasn't a good idea to attack while he had no blade. The woman had a sword, and he would be at a disadvantage. Most likely, this girl would get a smack on the wrists and he would be shoved back into his cell. Later, he could get his sword from her. The expression she held reminded him of a kitten, when accompanied with her aloof demeanor and delicate features.

"What is _this? _What have you done with him?"

Shaking her head, the girl attempted to back away from the orange-haired woman, yet the hand in her hair refused to let her go.

"I haven't done anything with this idiot- Mistress, I didn't do anything. He's the dumb ass that fell asleep in here-"  
"Why is he in here to begin with?! Your hair won't get you out of this, I'll have it shaved off and hung on my mantel."

What was with that weird hair-talk? Why would anybody hang hair on their mantle? That was slightly disturbing... The moment the woman sneered the words, Takasugi grabbed the girl's dress and pulled her backwards. She squeaked in surprise, and the red-head glared at him as the girl fell into his lap.  
"Back off, she's _mine_ to punish." After shooting a quick glare at the red head (which earned a dumbfounded frown), Takasugi shifted his attention to the girl. "What did you call me?" Raising a brow, he met the girl's gaze. Her bangs had fallen out of place, revealing a darker eye. The man paused and stared at her iris. In that split second, his train of thought was severed. It was just an unusual feature, that's all. Nothing amazing, just unexpected. The sword-wielding woman was still watching; her irritation reaching a new high.

Fuck her, for the moment.

"That's enough girls; no need to fight over me. As entertaining as this may be I'd like to go home some time soon." The girl in his lap was still staring up at him, obviously shocked that he had done anything. Of course he had; he was superior. To both of them. Idiots. The girl for just sitting there, and the woman for... Well, being annoying. He had been resting well, and that red headed mongrel had just stormed into the damn room with her hissy fits and what not.

"I have things to destroy and people to kill." Still facing the girl that had started to sit up, Takasugi glanced at the Mistress; smirking. "I'm a busy man, so if you don't mind-"

"Quiet! Toys don't need to talk!" Of course, the one that interrupted Takasugi was the Mistress character. God, he already hated her. She was too loud, and had a funny looking nose.

"Exactly. Shut up." Rolling his eye, Takasugi pushed the girl from his lap. She leaned up and glanced back at him as the Mistress huffed in annoyance.

"Man, state your name!"  
Takasugi scowled at the woman. What audacity! To demand his name from him! Who did she think she was? The weird girl peered up at him expectantly, and her mistress sighed.  
"Fine, then... I'll break you. You'll be mine. I'll name you violet, and we'll get your hair nice and long before I take it."  
Her words caused his expression to deepen, and the girl continued to watch him over her shoulder. This was ridiculous. Unheard of. Terrorist-napping Takasugi, then acting as though she had the right to harvest his hair. Like he was some sort of alpaca. Preposterous. Not that it was offending, he knew his hair was fucking amazing, but still. Bad Mistress. Moving past the girl, Takasugi placed his feet on the ground. A second was spent, smoothing his blue yukata and adjusting his collar as the girls watched him.

"You'll learn not to crawl into a servant's bed behind my back..."

Calmly glaring at the woman, Takasugi attempted to understand what the hell she was talking about. Was this about his hair or was she some attention deprived clingy girlfriend that he had long forgotten? Clearly, this woman had some sort of unhealthy obsession. She just snuck the mane-talk into a regular conversation as if it was normal or... Something.  
"I would have climbed into _your_ bed..." Flicking his eyes over the woman, Takasugi found himself unimpressed. Her brown yukata did nothing to please him. "But you're not my type..." Smirking at his own joke, the man studied the reaction he received. The Mistress was turning red. It was as if her head would explode. Much to his surprise, somebody else seemed to appreciate his humor.

A light snicker could be heard, and he glanced at the girl beside him. She had dropped her head, and turned away; trying to hide her amusement behind her hair. Apparently, her attempt was in vain. Even the hand she had placed over her mouth couldn't muffle the soft noise.

"Silence!" With a single hand, the mistress was smacking the girl from the bed. It was a rough motion, and when the girl toppled to the floor, she caught herself with her palms. Not even glancing at her, Takasugi stood up. Alright, it was time to find his sword.

Turning back to him, the mistress scowled. Mortification hung on her features, and she narrowed her topaz eyes at him.

"And this little stoner slut is?!" Flinging her free arm towards the girl, the Mistress demanded her answer. Takasugi glanced at the girl on the ground as he turned to face the Mistress. He shrugged, and watched as the girl glanced up at him from her spot on the floor. She wasn't bad-looking. A sense of delicacy hung around her, yet seemed to directly contradict her demeanor (as well as the way she handled that slap). She seemed submissive, to the mistress at least, yet rebellious. Not bad. After taking a short moment to grade the girl, Takasugi locked his eye to the mistress'.

"... More or less."

He didn't exactly have a type. It wasn't exactly something he put much thought into, he was kind of trying to destroy the world. That sort of thing. He didn't exactly care for women; he had a purpose. If he stopped to "appreciate" every pretty girl he crossed, well... The world would be destroyed very slowly. Hmm... Well, slightly slower than usual. Not too slowly though. There weren't many lookers around. Most of them didn't have a brain, either. That created a horrible combination of "what the fuck is wrong with you" and "God, would you just shut up and turn around".

His nonchalant response earned a gasp. As if it was the most obscene, unheard of thing to ever grace this Mistress' ears. She immediately turned to the girl, and tightened her grasp on her sword.

"You were trying to seduce him! You slept with him, in the hopes of stealing him! You're hair doesn't go with purple!"

Raising a brow, Takasugi glanced over the room. Didn't that girl have a dagger or something? The guards at the door weren't watching. They would occasionally look back to offer a scornful expression, yet Takasugi could easily bypass their line of sight.

"It's black..." The girl murmured, and her mistress continued to screech at her.

"Purple! Why else would his name be Violet?!"  
"That's a girl's name..."  
"Silence! You're lucky that the wig makers like your hair! I'd slay you right here! Wonder if he'd like you so much if you were bald like the rest of them?!"

"Hm... The dresser?"

Frowning, Takasugi glanced back at the girl. That was clearly some sort of hint. His speculation was only furthered when the Mistress started screaming "Yes the damn hairdresser, you idiot". Yeah, Takasugi would check the dresser behind him.

Sure enough, laying on top of the dresser was a small dagger, no longer than Takasugi's hand. He silently picked it up, and walked behind the Mistress. Though he didn't want to deal with the silent girl's reaction to what he had in mind, he figured he would have to bear with it For now. Women always freaked out at the sight of death. She was probably comparable to a chihuahua. Her soft features portrayed her to be as such. As the mistress screamed about wig-makers and hair tones, he placed a hand on her waist.

"You said that toys shouldn't talk?" As he murmured the words, the woman paused. Silence fell over the room, and Takasugi waited for an answer. Surely, the woman was deprived of attention. She would probably feed off of his touch.

"_What _of it?"

Okay, that tone was the last straw. Gripping the woman's wrist, Takasugi twisted it behind her back. Her sword fell to the ground, and snapped in half to reveal plastic. Ah, damn it that girl had been right. He had been hoping to get a damn sword, but that thing was useless. Still, as the woman shrieked, Takasugi turned her around to face him. He slammed her into the dresser, and gripped her tongue; thoroughly annoyed. Inches away from the frozen woman, Takasugi sneered his remark.

"I guess you don't need this." With one quick motion, the man had slipped the dagger between the tongue in his hand and the Mistress' lips. She screamed, and multiple yells could be heard as blood trickled through Takasugi's fingers. The guards were approaching. But it was worth it; the bitch had stopped talking. If he was lucky, she would choke on the blood. As he shoved the Mistress aside, her screams were tuned out. The pained expression she held only served to trigger a twisted smirk on the man's features and he dropped her tongue; ready to take on anybody that dared to challenge him. The girl had remained still; watching him with wide eyes as the guards approached. The moment they were near enough, she grabbed the remains of the plastic sword and wedged it between the guards legs. The false edge snapped if half, causing both women to topple over.

Pushing herself to her feet, the girl walked to Takasugi. She offered a small smirk, and snickered as she spoke.

"Not bad, Cyclops..."

Raising a brow, Takasugi couldn't help but frown as she pulled the dagger from his hand. The two guards had started to get up, yet no time was wasted before slicing the back of their necks. Ah, minimalistic killing; so underrated. Blood sprayed as the girl walked to the Mistress, of whom was still whimpering on the ground. When she approached, the woman started to back away. She dragged herself over the floor, and Takasugi walked to the door. He glanced over the hallway; to ensure the cost was clear as a scuffle broke out behind him. The man looked back in time to find the girl diving on her mistress, and murmuring once the woman was partially subdued.

Whatever it was, it seemed to be a private matter, which he did not care to hear. All Takasugi knew was that the bed that partially blocked his view should have been more conveniently placed. Out of his line of sight, that is. The man closed the door, yet found the lock to be broken. Without a word, he turned back to the pale girl and started to her side. He wanted to see what was going on.

Sure enough, once he could see over her shoulder, he found her to be sitting on the woman with the dagger in her throat. She had slid it from her jaw to her collarbone; obviously sparing no fucks about bloodshed. If the Mistress wasn't going to die now, she was invincible. Her hands had grasped and scratched the girl; drawing blood. The woman's claws remained dug into the girl's flesh as blood pooled around her mistresses throat and covered her mouth; leaking into her hair. The woman had obviously gone into shock; proven by her wide eyed expression.

Apparently, she was so caught up in the moment that she didn't want to move. She just wanted to sit there and watch the Mistress die. Well, fine by him. He needed to put his Kimono back on. Takasugi walked to the bathroom and found the robe hanging under an air vent. No time was wasted in pulling it down. As calm as ever, the man shrugged the kimono on and tied it. Comfortable. He returned to find the girl in the same position. It was taking too long. He understood that this was probably a great moment for her, but Takasugi couldn't risk being caught so soon. He wanted his sword, so everybody could die by his blade. Know that even if they managed to steal it, he would always get it back. Maybe if the door locked, but there just wasn't enough time. Somebody had to have heard the screaming. Grabbing the back of the girl's dress, he tugged her up.

She turned to face him; an odd spark in her eye and blood trickling down her face. Upon seeing his questioning gaze, the girl lowered her head. She tucked her hands behind her back, and glanced at the wall over her dresser.

"Uh... This is _horrible_. I'm uh... _So _scared."

The lethargically spoken words earned a snort of amusement from Takasugi, and he shook his head.

_"Right."_

Without a word, he grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her to the door. She followed, and as Takasugi pulled the door open, he glanced back at her. She barely managed to snag a robe like coat from a stand behind her door as he tugged her along.  
"You know where my sword is?"  
Nodding, the girl took the lead. She glanced over the hall, and took hold of Takasugi's sleeve to lead him away. Plain white walls adorned the better portion of the ship, as if it had been built to be a dwelling, yet never fully arranged. Takasugi barely increased his pace to keep up with the girl, and took the dagger from her hand as they walked. He'd rather be the one with the knife. No reaction was earned when he had taken it, and as they neared another hall the girl came to a halt. Takasugi knew why. Footsteps were approaching, and they needed a place to hide. An extended wall would do the trick. Without a second thought, he grabbed the girl's arm, and pushed her against the wall beside the hall. If they were silent, the passing guards wouldn't see them.

With a hand on either side of the girl, Takasugi leaned into the wall; peering towards the open hallway. He attempted to silence his breathing. As if it was audible. A cool, repetitive stream of air met his chest and he glanced at the girl. She was leaned against the wall, staring towards the hallway as well. When the girl caught his lingering gaze, Takasugi continued to study her for a second. She raised a brow, and the man slowly averted his eye.

He watched as two men came into view; both sporting full heads of hair and paying almost no attention. Just patrolling. Still, as one turned to look at the other, the one-eyed man pressed into the girl. They remained unseen, yet a hand on Takasugi's chest started to nudge him away. From the corner of his eye, he peered at the girl, only to find her undeniably tense and attempting to sink into the wall. What the heck was _she _thinking? Takasugi just preferred not to be caught; he didn't care about whatever she was doing. But her wide eyed expression was amusing. The men passed, and Takasugi focused his attention on the girl that was staring at the floor. When she nudged him back again, he felt the corner of his lips tug into a smirk.

Apparently, the closeness was making her uncomfortable. Again. Not that it mattered, he was going to kill her, anyway. As he was forced to step back, the one eyed man leaned into his palms. He allowed one hand to drop to the girl's waist, and her dagger pressed into her back as he moved towards her.

"You should focus on getting my sword..." Murmuring the words, Takasugi leaned into the girl. He tightened his grip on her waist, and pushed his knee against her as if he would part her legs. Clearly, the girl was petrified. In a sense, at least. Well, Takasugi could only assume. In all honesty, she was just standing there; her eyes slightly wider than usual. Not much of a reaction.

"Not your physical comfort." There had to be something that would get some sort of rise out of the girl. More than her blank, unsettling gaze, which had barely settled on him. The footsteps that had passed echoed down the hallway; signaling that they were in the clear. Still holding the girl's eye contact, Takasugi felt a slight tinge of surprise when her hand raised to his jaw. The girl's touch was unexpectedly gentle, resembling her soft-spoken nature. As the man's brow raised, she quickly pulled him within inches of her lips. If Takasugi didn't know any better, he would have been expecting some sort of kiss. Obviously, the girl didn't have it in her.

Her eyes hardened and she tucked her fringe behind her ear to meet his olive eye.

"I could say the same to you."  
A slight pause was filled with nothing but intense eye contact and Takasugi wondered what the girl was getting at. Her free hand was placed on his chest again; agitating his stitches as the girl glanced towards the hallway.

"Listen... The room we're going to is filled with guards. At least eight... It's where she kept everybody's belongings. If we're going in there, that dagger isn't going to help much. The guards don't usually carry weapons; she said they were unsightly..." Rolling her eyes, the girl released Takasugi's neck. He barely moved away; still studying her.

"As for whatever you're doing here..." The girl glanced down at Takasugi's leg, which was still threatening to part hers.

"I'll cut you." She murmured, nudging the man back once more. Snickering, Takasugi shook his head. He allowed her to shy away from his touch, and smooth her dress as if it had been in disarray.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think we'll have to put that on hold, Banshee." The man rolled his eye, as he stepped away. Seriously, that was ridiculous. That move would have gotten a reaction out of anybody. A scream, or blush; something! But no, deadpan ghost girl had to fuck up a perfectly good moment, which had been intended to inspire discomfort. Idiot. Who the heck could just brush him off like that?! And he was the one with the knife here, she couldn't cut him if she tried. What would she do? Scratch him with her long pinky nail? _Terrifying. _

"Banshee? I can't be a banshee, I don't scream..."

Raising a brow, Takasugi glanced over the girl. She continued to stare up at him, not understanding. Not that she could.  
"Oh, you will." A sight smirk tugged at the man's lips, and his gaze settled on the black fabric that obscured his vision of her thigh. His words earned a snort of amusement, yet nothing more.

Without another word, the girl glanced around the corner and started to walk away. Takasugi shrugged, and followed. He would have to try harder. That was borderline unsettling. No effect, how the hell was that even possible? Still, Takasugi walked behind the girl. Occasionally, he would glance over the halls as if he expected an immediate change. Color or something.

Alas, none was to be found. They rounded a corner into another empty hallway. Seconds passed and nothing but silence surrounded the two. Turning to meet Takasugi's eye, the girl motioned towards a room near the end of the hall. He nodded, yet as the two approached, another set of footsteps started towards them. The girl quickly glanced at Takasugi, and without a second thought grabbed his hand and tugged him through a random door that he had paid no mind. It was completely black inside the tiny room, and Takasugi immediately noted how cramped the space was. The girl had to back against him to close the door.

This was getting too fun. Tight situations, adrenaline; this was Takasugi's kind of party. The moment the girl's back pressed into his chest, his hand slipped to her thigh. She tensed against him, and he attempted to suppress a snicker as she turned to peer at him over her shoulder.

"Oi, get your hands off me." Malice hung in the whisper, and Takasugi smirked at the girl's tone.

"Oh, is that your thigh?" Tightening his grasp, Takasugi made sure to lean into the girl's ear. She was bound to give him some sort of reaction. Whatever was behind the man prevented them from moving; she was forced to be against him. Sliding his hand over the girl's skin, he scraped the edge of her dagger up her torso. She squirmed in place as the footsteps neared. Whomever was passing was a little ways away; oblivious to their game.

"There's no space in here... My hands had to go somewhere..."

_"Not on me!", _the girl hissed back, and Takasugi pressed his lips against her ear, only separated by a wall of hair.  
"You mean to tell me that after sleeping with you, I can't touch you?" When the girl paused, Takasugi suppressed a chuckle, and continued. This was too much. He knew he shouldn't be having fun at a time like this, but apparently the only way to get rise out of the girl was to treat her as such.

"You've such _smooth_ skin..." As the man's fingertips slipped to her inner thigh, she jumped and smacked his hand.  
"Stop, idiot! I can't concentrate-" Lowering her voice, the girl forcefully shoved his hand away.  
_"I never said you could sleep with me!"_

Only a second was needed for Takasugi to take a random guess, based off her response, of course. She was still young... It was possible that she hadn't really played around yet. The thought raised his brow, and the one-eyed man thought of a sort of... Experiment, so to speak. He pulled his pipe from his kimono, and barely managed enough space to tuck it into his belt. His pipe was small... Too small to be mistaken for anything indecent.

When the man resituated himself, he pressed into her once more, and she froze. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he brought his mouth within centimeters of her ear again; positive that her eyes were wide.

"Oh, _excuse me_... I was just thinking about sleeping with you in the _other _way..."

Within moments of hearing the words, the girl jumped and started smacking at him. Takasugi remained still, staring through the darkness as if he could see her odd motions.  
"Don't touch me with that thing!" She shrugged away from his hands, and worked to sever all contact between them despite the tight space of the closet. In the hallway, the footsteps could still be heard; buying him time.

The girl managed to satisfy herself, and Takasugi allowed a hummed tone of interest to escape him. Obviously, she didn't know a thing about men and sizes. Good lord, if there was a person out there that was the size of his pipe, he pitied that poor soul. The girl in front of him grumbled under her breath, "Stupid pervy Cyclops". Her voice trailed off into what Takasugi could only assume to be assorted insults. He knew it wasn't the time, but she was far too fun to play with once he got her worked up. He only wished he could see her expression.

"Excuse me?" Slipping his hand back under the girl's arm, Takasugi grabbed a handful of what he knew would set her off. A squeak escaped the girl, and he figured she was just processing the fact that yes, there was a hand on her chest.

"You'll have to pay me back for insulting me thus-"  
Cutting him off, the girl snapped a line that was a bit too loud.  
"Yeah excuse you! Get your hand offa my fucking-" Clasping a hand over the girl's mouth, Takasugi pulled her back against himself. She gripped his wrist with both hands as if she would attempt to pry him away. The footsteps outside the door halted, and the girl fell silent as well.

"Quiet, idiot." He murmured the words into her ear as a shadow appeared under the door. Okay, maybe his fun had been taken a bit far. The girl's hands fell, and she grabbed Takasugi's opposite wrist. The dagger was pulled from his fingers and as the doorknob twisted, he released the girl.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, action! **  
**Taka is definitely getting off that ship :)**  
**Props to Noniebee _(4352183)_ for helping with this chapter! Check out her profile and stories!**


	6. Chapter 6

Instead of waiting for the door to open, the girl pressed into Takasugi's chest and kicked it; smacking whomever was outside. It flung backwards and light flooded the room as two people came into view; gawking at the pair. Without hesitation, the girl slashed towards one of the on-lookers. Takasugi stepped out of the closet as the second lunged towards her. He quickly grabbed the man's blonde hair and slammed him into the wall. It was nice hair, too. Very... Silky. Of course, after shoving the man into the plain drywall, Takasugi had to silence him. He used his weight to toss the man to the ground and stepped on his neck. Simple. One snap was all he needed to confirm that his methods were executed properly.

Turning to glance behind the door, Takasugi found a third man on the ground. He was cupping his nose; blood poured through his fingers. Out of the fight with one strike. Perfect. Looking to the girl once more, he found her turning to crawl to the man behind the door. The first already sported a slit throat. Well, this was fun. He didn't even have to do much. The girl finished her game with a dagger in the man's eye. Leaning against the wall, Takasugi couldn't help but smirk. Well, that was probably a lethal move. It must have been the boob squeeze. That probably pissed her off.

As she stood up, the girl callously glared at him. Ah, he had earned the "evil eye", splendid. She shoved the dagger towards him and Takasugi raised a brow before taking the scarlet soaked weapon.

"I'll let you keep the dagger, seeing as to how _you_ need your sword to be useful, _butterfly guy_." The words were a low sneer, which tugged at Takasugi's lips. He wasn't exactly fond of the nickname, but it was better than Violet. Still, the girl remained generally devoid of expression. The most she did was narrow her eyes at him. Her lips seemed to poke out in an oddly subtle pout-like... Something or other. He didn't know what to call it, but it was definitely a frown. Like her lips were suspicious... If that made sense.

"Sure, sure. I'd rather _you _die, anyway."  
The words earned a low snort of humor from the girl and she nodded as they proceeded down the hallway.  
"That makes two of us." Her murmured response rolled Takasugi's eye, yet he still continued behind her. The girl stopped at the side of the door she had pointed to earlier, and turned to peer at him. Her usual soft tone met his ear as she glanced over the hallway.

"They probably heard that..."

Staring at the girl, Takasugi shrugged.  
"And?"

She sighed, and turned back to the door. A second's hesitation passed and Takasugi studied the girl as she stared at the door. As he was about to urge her to do something, she turned back to him and released another sigh. She didn't offer a single word, instead she grabbed his hand with the dagger. She turned and placed the dagger to her throat, and glanced back at him. Her expectant expression made her implication clear. Takasugi stepped behind the girl, and she gripped the doorknob.

"They won't believe this unless you're naked, you know." Murmuring the words, Takasugi smirked down at the narrowed eyes that met him. The girl nudged him with her elbow, yet didn't speak as she pushed the door in. As Takasugi walked into the room, one hand on the girl's waist and the dagger at her throat, he caught sight of exactly what she had stated. A room full of men; no less than seven. He remained serious as all eyes focused on him and the girl.

* * *

Initially, the men had been seated on crates and leaned against the wall. Only one chair could be seen. Alcohol hung in the air; as if they had been having a private party in the confines of the storage closet. This one was larger than the last. Shelves lined one wall; as high as the ceiling and matching the dingy wooden room. Occasional boxes had been placed on the shelves, yet there was an ample amount of space to hide a sword. Upon noticing their guests, the men all focused on Takasugi. A few curses were spared, and the men on the walls leaned up as if they would or even could do something about the unpredictable hostage situation.

"Where is my sword?" Raising a brow, the one-eyed man glared at the people of whom so kindly provided their undivided attention. Yeah. Because holding a knife to a girl's throat isn't enough. The fact that they were undeniably covered in blood wasn't much either.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! How the hell did you get out?!" A brunette man stood from his spot on a crate, and eyed Takasugi as he approached. What a stupid thing to do. One thing that Takasugi noticed though; everybody on this ship had a full head of gorgeous hair, or was bald. It was unusual, to say the least. As the man neared, the others apparently thought it was a good idea to do the same. It seemed that they planned to rush him; and as Takasugi sized the small crowd up, the girl placed her foot between his. That had to be some sort of cue.

Takasugi loosened his grasp on Kinu, and in a matter of seconds, the girl leaned forward. If he hadn't known better, he would have expected her to fall. Cat's always land on their feet, though. The girl actually did fall forward, only to be caught by the brunette in front of her. Everybody was focused on her. Even Takasugi had to raise a brow at the odd act. For some reason, the man that had caught her had frozen. His face was twisted in shock, and a frown creased Takasugi's brow as the girl slowly glanced up at the man in front of her.

"She- She stabbed him!"

Well that was unexpected. The moment Takasugi heard the words, he sprung into action. He had no idea where the girl had gotten a blade, but that didn't exactly matter. He grabbed the man closest to him, and sliced the back of his neck with one sharp motion. One down; nobody could survive something like that. His accomplice had started to move as well. She had managed to break away from the man she had stabbed, and was focusing on another by the time Takasugi was turning as well. A heavy hand landed on the one eyed man's shoulder, and he brought his forearm up, only to ram the dagger behind himself and into the side of whomever had grabbed him. A sharp cry over the numerous other grunts of pain was no surprise, and as he turned to face the idiot that chose to challenge him another demaned his attention.

As Takasugi whipped around, he tore the dagger through the man's stomach. The moment he retracted his hand, he rammed the handle down into a skull behind him. A satisfying crack could be heard, and Takasugi refocused on his opponent. Before he could so much as think about attacking, he found the girl was in the process of smacking that person over the head. With a chair. It shattered into wooden splinters, which served to stab another through their stomach. Takasugi moved to elbow an approaching opponent. His arm was caught, and the girl cried out in pain. A second couldn't be wasted to look at her, though.

Takasugi turned to face his attacker, and was met with a fist to the face. Of course, he responded in kind. A dagger in the ear. He turned to find the girl on the ground, being dragged by one leg, away from a man on the ground under her. Her dagger had somehow ended up in a blonde's hand. Takasugi started towards the trio, ready to end the scuffle. Only two left. He stepped over the bodies, and the girl managed to break free of the hand around her ankle. As Takasugi shoved his dagger into the back of the man that had managed to take his partner's weapon. A sickening snap filled the air, and Takasugi caught sight of the girl's opponent falling over. Nice, a kick to the knee. No time could be wasted appreciating the low blow, as the girl was being dragged in the opposite direction by the man that had been below her. From the looks of things, she wasn't much for one on one combat.

The man screamed in pain as the girl elbowed him in the nose, and Takasugi stabbed the blonde in front of him once more; earning a startled shriek. As Takasugi kicked the back of his already unstable opponent's knee, the man crashed to the ground. About time. Not a second was wasted before ramming his blade into the man's neck. After tossing the body aside, Takasugi glanced at the girl.

At some point, she seemed to have spotted a rope. She dragged it from behind a crate and kicked the man over her. Moving quickly, she wrapped it around his neck as he cradeled his 'jewels'. Dirty fighting was much more fun. The man was shoved around to face Takasugi as she wrestled to choke him to death. She had wrapped the cord no less than three times, now behind him, and though the man struggled she relentlessly tightened the ends. In the end, the man was left clutching the rope; clawing at his throat to take a breath. Her opponent had been reduced to a scrambling fit of panic. They were both on the ground; the girl behind him making an impressively hateful expression. Huh, he had been wrong. This girl was nothing like a Chihuahua. Chihuahuas only have two emotions; jealousy and tremble. She had ghost and hate. As the man contemplated his new observation, the air deprived person's hand struck the girl's face, and she was forced to flinch. In that split second, the man managed to turn over.

Seeing the brewing disaster, Takasugi stepped behind him. He gripped the edges of the rope as the girl kneed the man in the stomach. The man was forced to his knees despite his breathless posture, and clawed at his neck once more. The girl leaned up, bloody and winded. She met Takasugi's eye for a split second before pulling his dagger from the floor. Not a moment's hesitation was wasted before she plunged the blade into the last man standing. His posture hunched, and intense eye contact was held as the girl dragged the dagger downwards. Despite the ended scene, Takasugi couldn't help but meet the girl's pale eye. It matched her skin, icy in an almost haunting form of complement. Her expression was odd. Different from what he had seen from her. As if some sort of mutual understanding had been established, unbeknownst to him. Curious, yet reserved. Communicating without words. The moment the man slumped over, limp, Takasugi released him.

The body fell to the floor, bound to bleed out if not fully dead.

As the man hit the ground, Takasugi caught the girl's icy eye. She had pushed herself to her knees, and offered something he had never seen from her before. A smile. In the same breath, the girl started to laugh. It was the sort of expression one would expect to get from a child that had just managed to snag the last open swing on the playground. She moved towards Takasugi; the light, playful note still echoing throughout the room. As the girl reached towards him, she murmured under her breath.

"You look like a killer, covered in all that blood." The girl swiped her thumb under his eye, and Takasugi felt a snort of amusement escape him. As she moved against him, she continued to laugh as though a blood soaked man was the funniest thing she had ever seen. As if the blonde streaks of her hair hadn't been tarnished crimson as well. When her thumb grazed over Takasugi's lower lip, his chest tightened. What the fuck was that? Maybe it was the adrenaline... Lingering rush of energy, or... Something. Whatever it was, Takasugi found himself indulging something he hadn't expected.

"I could say the same to you..."  
Shaking her head, the girl placed a hand to her lips. She attempted to hide the twistedly agreeable grin that had taken her as she halted with mere centimeters between their bodies.  
"That'll teach them to doubt the Butterfly Guy."

The corner of Takasugi's mouth lifted, and an amused tone escaped him.  
"Hm." The moment the hum left him, he snagged the girl by the small of her back and bridged the distance between them. He stole her lips in that one motion, and she eagerly accepted the contact. Mutual notes of humor escaped the pair, and her hands found his jaw line. Both snickered into the other's lips, as if they were trying to muffle the noise. Even so, the sound almost killed itself when Takasugi squeezed the girl's waist. Iron danced onto his tongue as he licked her lips and access was granted. When his free hand found her jaw, one of the girl's hands slipped to his chest. Their occasional snickers died as he nipped her lower lip; earning a groan in response. Her hand gripped his Kimono, and Takasugi allowed his to drop to the backs of her thighs. Without warning the man scooped her up, and slammed her to the ground; ignoring the pools of blood that had checkered the floor. A sharp cry escaped the girl, yet the moment Takasugi pushed his lips back to hers, his lack of compassion was overlooked.

As the man settled between her legs, hands started to tug at his Kimono. The fabric slipped down his shoulders, a leg wrapped around his thigh. The girl severed the contact between them to focus on the man's neck. Her tongue flicked over his throat, and she lightly bit down; enticing a cut off groan from within. Palms to the ground, Takasugi held himself up. He peered at the far wall, barely thinking. Was this really the time to play? It didn't seem like it; adrenaline still surged through his veins, sending his heart into overdrive. He was still being pulled closer by his kimono; tempted to lose the fabric all together. One of the girl's hands slipped past the robe and to his back; urging him to continue as he had planned. He wasted no time in grabbing the girl and bringing his lips to her neck; returning the favor, so to speak. She writhed against him, her body pressing to his as his teeth scraped her skin.

With each passing second, the temperature of the room seemed to steadily increase. Excitement coursed through him, only to be amplified by a forced moan. This was starting to have an effect. Along with Takasugi's assumptions about the girl's lack of knowledge, he knew this would progress quickly. The man couldn't help but snicker against her neck as she urged him to return to her lips. Talk about a victory celebration. No wine or feast, unless it was in a metaphorical sense. Blood was the same color as wine, and... Well, as for the feast...

Locking his eye to the girl's, Takasugi pressed against her through their clothes. One small distraction wasn't too bad. He could indulge in one thing, then immediately get back to the task at hand. The man tilted his head and stole her lips once more. Nails had started to dig into his back, causing an undeniable sense of urgency; need. As Takasugi's hand found its way to her thigh and started to drag her slip up, the girl paused. Though he attempted to steal her attention with their kiss, the man found that he could do no such thing. Almost immediately, he was being pushed away. The girl severed the contact with a sharp bite to his lower lip, and though it was intended to halt whatever they were doing, it drew a deep groan from within him. He was released, and nudged back as she scooted in the opposite direction. Her hands brushed his away from the fabric of her dress and despite the nagging need for relief Takasugi leaned up. He allowed the girl to move away; opting to attempt catching his breath. Low pants parted the girl's lips as she pushed herself from the ground and averted her gaze.

"Uh- your sword is on that shelf..."

Damn it, she had to mention the actual reason why they had come to the room. Ruin a perfectly good victory sex scene. If Takasugi wanted to fool around in the middle of his fallen enemies, he had a right to. And this idiot was fucking it up. A second was spent glaring at the girl before he pushed himself to his feet. Takasugi couldn't help but narrow his eye as he raised from the ground and the girl remained seated on the wooden paneling. Instead of demanding his rightful explanation, Takasugi pushed himself to his feet. The girl peered up at him, yet lowered her gaze as he pulled the purple fabric of his kimono back in place. If he couldn't get what he wanted, she couldn't ogle him. Simple enough. He saw that dumbfounded expression.

No mind was paid to the girl as he walked to the shelf and started to examine its contents. A second passed, and the sound of something dragging shifted Takasugi's gaze. He turned to peer at the girl, only to find her pulling a corpse to the side of the shelf. Raising a brow, the man watched as she grabbed another, and slid it along the floor before raising it and sliding it over the first. The process continued until four men were stacked on top of each other, and the girl stepped onto their backs. For once, she was taller than him, and he studied her inquisitive expression as she swept her gaze over the shelf. The girl hummed under her breath, and gripped the edge of the shelf as she pulled herself up. Her foot found a lower shelf to raise herself, and Takasugi glanced up at the shelf she was attempting to reach.

The man stepped behind her, and gripped her hips to provide a boost. Though he received a sideways glance, no response was offered. The girl allowed him to raise her and studied the shelves. While he studied her partially exposed thighs... It wasn't a bad view... With one hand, she reached onto the shelf and found exactly what Takasugi had been wanting. As she found it, Takasugi lowered her back to the shelf she had placed her foot on. The girl dropped onto the pile of bodies she had made and offered his sword back. Words were not exchanged as the man took hold of his sheath, and fixed his blade in its usual position. Cerulean eyes followed his every move, yet by the time he glanced back at the girl, she was stepping to the ground. Silence had fallen over the room, and Takasugi watched as the girl grabbed her dagger from the floor. She seemed to ignore him as she turned the opposite direction and pushed her dress aside. Clearly, she had some sort of strap to hold the knife.

By the time she turned back to him, Takasugi was walking to her side. The girl lowered her gaze, and shifted in place as he stopped in front of her. Before he could speak, she started.

"Okay... You have your sword; I kept my half of the deal..."

Shit. He had completely forgotten. Thick air filled the room, and Takasugi stared at the girl. His palm rested on the handle of his sword yet didn't want to take hold of it. Silence settled over the pair, and the girl stared at the floor; awaiting his response. He could do it. That wasn't even a question. He didn't need her any longer; she had reached the end of her usefulness. The man's eye trailed over the few remaining splotches of blonde that hung in her hair. He attempted to decipher the sudden deadpan expression that had taken the girl. No sense could be made of this situation. They had been having fun. Why would she want to stop now?

"Not yet." With a low voice Takasugi averted his eye. He hoped his reluctance hadn't been so obvious, as he stepped to the side. He didn't even want to face her. Didn't even know her name, yet didn't want to look any more. As if his eye would confirm the fact that he was obligated to end her now. The fact that she had his attention, and he had heard every low word she had dared to murmur to him. Felt her brush his hair away in his sleep, and was aware of the fact that she had silently snickered to herself; possibly shook her head at his exhaustion. He didn't want to acknowledge it.

The girl was looking at him. No doubt frowning. She stepped towards him as he stared at the wall. Pretending to not notice, Takasugi contemplated the next course of action. Clear the ship, navigate to the hideout. That was best. In his peripherals, he knew what she was doing. She had grabbed her dagger; in hopes of posing a threat. A false threat that needed to be eliminated. Her hand started to grab his sleeve and in a split second, Takasugi made a decision. He smacked her wrist away, and shoved her back to the wall. A small cry escaped the girl as her back connected and he swiftly unsheathed his sword. The girl remained perfectly still as Takasugi stabbed towards her. The wall cracked, gave out to let his blade easily slide through.

Calmly staring at the wide eye and parted lips that belonged to the fragile-looking girl before him, Takasugi placed his left palm on the back of his sword. He pushed it further into the wall, and slid towards the girl. The dagger slipped from her hand; proven by a loud metallic thud. Her eyes never left his. She continued to watch him, still shocked.

"_Don't _rush me_... _I _said 'not yet_'..." Narrowing his eye, Takasugi remained still; close enough to make his point, yet far enough to keep the tension. The girl's cerulean eye flicked to the side. She stared at the blade, which was centimeters from her face. He hadn't done it. Didn't want to. Ever so slowly, she fixed her gaze on him. Her hand slipped to the sword beside her, and she gripped the blade; showing no regard for her splitting skin.

"We had a deal..." She murmured, and Takasugi shook his head.  
"I never agreed."

His statement hung in the air, and the girl's gaze hardened. She sank into the wall; lowered her chin as if she could take a defensive stance.  
"You said I was included... That you would kill me too."

A small trail of blood slid down Takasugi's sword. He paid it no mind before grabbing the girl's wrist and pulling her hand away. He retracted his blade, sheathed it. Disregarding the girl's words, the man stared at the closed door to his left.

The moment the man started to respond, the ground beneath his feet was jerked. The entire ship violently shook, and he leaned against the wooden wall beside the girl to keep his balance. She extended her arms, yet ended up using him as her method of staying on her feet. Because apparently, Takasugi looked like a wall or a grounded post. The ship's motions were short lived, lasting only a few seconds, yet whatever caused it was far more important. In the distance, multiple people could be heard shouting. The sound of a gun caught Takasugi's attention, and he quickly turned to the door.

He brushed the girl's hands aside, and straightened his kimono before pushing said door open. Regarding her last comment, Takasugi glanced at her over his shoulder. He paused in the doorway; still outwardly calm.  
"I've changed my mind." Not a single word more was offered before he left. Likewise, the girl didn't attempt to speak. Just stared at him.

* * *

As Takasugi walked through the ship, he found that most screams were soon silenced. He continued towards them though, hoping that his speculation was right. The sound of a mass slaughter caught his ears, and as he neared the end of hallway it became apparent that only one door stood between him and the source of the commotion. Without a second thought, he pushed it open. On the other side stood a loading dock, entirely made of metal. Corpses were piled on the floor, and side by side, stood the destroyers of the place.

Smirking, Takasugi leaned onto the doorframe. He had known it would only be a matter of time. A squeal greeted him, and a particular navy blue haired man peered at him from behind dark glasses.  
"Shinsuke... We thought we might find you here..."  
"Took you long enough."  
Pulling his sword out, Takasugi walked to his friend's side. As he approached, a pink-clad blonde hopped towards him.

"Shinsuke-Sama you're alright! We thought that crazy bitch was trying to take your hair! I'm so glad you're not bald! Were you breaking out? You were, weren't you?! Are you hurt?!"

Raising a brow, Takasugi met Matako's eyes. She was grinning up at him, clearly ecstatic. Nodding, the man turned to the door he had come from. The hallway was empty, weird girl nowhere to be found. He had half expected her to follow him. Unspoken agreements weren't exactly dependable, though.

"Where's the ship?" Turning to Kawakami, Takasugi raised his brow. The man motioned behind him and Takasugi nodded.  
"Do you still have the diamond?"  
Shaking his head, Takasugi couldn't help but tighten his jaw. This was probably the time to search for it though. Possibly in the storage room. Without a word, Takasugi motioned for his crew to follow, and they started back the way he had come. The trio remained silent as they walked, and any people that came into view were promptly shot by Matako. At first, that was fine. Takasugi didn't care if she killed every person in the universe. But upon realizing that if the girl that had helped him was found she'd promptly be shot, Takasugi glanced back at the blonde. Not a word was exchanged though.

They reached the room he had left the girl in, only to find it empty. Well, the corpses were there, but the girl was not.

"You two search this room. I'll come back." Glancing at the pair, Takasugi started away. Of course, they agreed. Curious expressions were ignored as the one-eyed man started through the hallway. He could easily kill anybody that came his way; he was just searching for the blood diamond, of course. He still wanted it. Occasionally, a person would see him. They would run either away, or towards him. Of course, if they chose to approach, they would be killed with a swipe of his sword. He wasn't like their mistress. His blade was real, and they would find out for themselves.

As the man walked he followed the sound of voices. A crowd or something. A certain line caught his attention, and his pace increased at the sound of a crash something heavy meeting the ground.

"-knew you were no good! You never belonged on this ship in the first place!"

If his speculations were right, the girl was being chastised for helping him. He slid the door open, only to find a room with tatami mats covering the entire floor. It was as if he had stepped into a war scene. More bodies laid sprawled out, smears of blood covered the wall, and people were slumped against it. As if they had sat down to sleep. In the midst of the room stood a group of men. Most were bald, one had pink hair, and another orange. Takasugi silently approached; studying the situation. Sure enough, in the small cracks between the men, he could see the girl. She did nothing but stare at the ground she was laying on. From the looks of things, she was injured in some way.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself? Last words?" A man asked, and the girl peered up at him.

"Hm."

Great, she was back to not talking.  
"You help that guy, and get the mistress killed, but you won't even apologize?! We should have just left you! You don't deserve mercy! This is your last chance. Your last words."

Placing a hand on his sword, Takasugi narrowed his eye. He positioned himself, ready to cut through as many as possible with one swing.

"Hm..." The girl still wasn't offering anything. Takasugi had better last words than that. Surprise crossed the men, and they froze at the deep voice behind them. Speaking slowly, Takasugi glared at the small crowd.

"How about '_fuck you_'?" The moment the men spun around to face him, Takasugi was drawing his blade. In the flash of an eye, three men were sliced in half. Alone, he cut through the small wave of security, and erased every man in the room. There were only five, his first strike had taken most of them out. The other two were quickly silenced with minimal effort on his part. Kind of hard to speak when one has no head.

As Takasugi turned to the girl, he found that she was staring up at him, as blank as ever.

"We had a deal; your life is mine." Smirking the words, the man loosely held onto his sword. The girl hummed under her breath, still curled into a ball. Her injury was most likely located on her stomach. From the way she held onto the spot, Takasugi was sure she had been stabbed if nothing else. Blood had started to pool under her, yet the girl paid it no mind. Instead of speaking, she turned her head. Turned away and shifted her posture so her back was to him. It was a confirmation of sorts. She was ready for him to take her life. Still, the man simply stepped over her.

Once more, he met her eyes. Her blank bangs were matted to her face with blood, and blonde streaks almost completely crimson. The girl's darker eye made the expression seem uneven. As if one glare was more intense than the other, which was cold. Her hand slipped over the tatami mat, her fingers outstretched. To his surprise, the girl pushed herself to a sitting position. Takasugi remained still as she gripped her burgundy dress, which was tainted dark in splotches. She slid a hand up the side of her face, loosening her fringe and causing the hair to move back in place; over her eye.

Her eyes remained locked to his in an intense glare.

"Do it... Stop fooling around; making me wait." Expressionless, the girl peered up at him. Takasugi's eye drifted from the girl's and settled on a familiar object beside his feet. Without a word, he leaned down, and grabbed the lighter. He could easily provide the death she so sought, but...

Setting his sword down, the man pushed his pipe to his lips. He lit the tobacco in his pipe, and took the lighter as he grabbed his sword once more. Unfazed by her request, Takasugi calmly met the girl's eye again.

"How old are you?" The random question brought a slight scowl to the girl's features, yet she offered no response. Eye contact was broken, and her hand fell back to the tear of her dress. Silence fell over the room as Takasugi studied the girl. From the looks of things, her injury wasn't too bad. Just a simple stab wound.

The girl finally shook her head; stared to the side.  
"What does it matter?"

A sigh escaped Takasugi, and he opted to use different a approach.  
"You just _had_ to get yourself killed, didn't you? Well...Your death wish backfired."

Once more, the conversation lapsed. The girl stared down at her left hand; coated in blood. Beside her laid her dagger, and Takasugi noticed when she glanced at it. The girl carefully slid towards it and it was obvious that she was not trying to hide the motion. When her fingers were centimeters away Takasugi stepped forward. He set his weight on the back of her hand and the girl glared at his foot.

Takasugi knelt at her side, and felt the corner of his lips tug upward as the girl narrowed her eyes at him. He set his elbow on his knee, and with two fingers lifted her chin. She turned to face him, snarling at his bemusement.

"As easily as I could kill you, I could find another use for you... Give you purpose."

Icy eyes flicked away from the man's olive iris, and the girl hesitated before shaking her head.

"Hm..."

A hand gripped Takasugi's ankle and in a split second, he was being shoved off balance as the hand under his foot was snatched away. The man found his newest interest with her blade to his throat over him. She glared down at him, and blood dripped onto the man's kimono. Not that it made any difference.

"I don't want your purpose... When your girlfriend finds you in this position... What will she do?"

Cerulean clashed with olive, as Takasugi stared up at the girl. She was no threat. Even in this position, this was a bluff. All planned to get the reaction she wanted.  
"You shouldn't move so carelessly." Takasugi's hand found the girl's torso and he pressed his thumb to the damp fabric. She didn't move. Not even to flinch. As he dug his nail into the torn opening of the robe, the girl held his gaze. The space under her eyes tightened into what bordered a glare, and her eyes flashed with a keen spark. Of what, Takasugi could not decide, yet he knew it was nothing to concern himself with. Her lips threatened to curl into a smirk yet never completed the motion, resulting in a dull, neutral expression, which matched her whispered words.

"I feel _nothing_."

Was that so? A challenging scowl faded into a smirk as Takasugi gripped the girl's blade. He shoved it aside and leaned up to lock his eye to hers.

"You're not going to kill me." Casually stating the truth, Takasugi grabbed the neckline of the girl's slip. Barely an inch remained between their lips, and as he expected, the girl didn't move to oppose the contact. He could hear footsteps; they had been found. "If anything, you're more likely to-"

The door slid open, and the voice that filled the room proved to be nothing interesting. To Takasugi, at least.

"Shinsuke-Sama! You bitch! What are you doing to him?!" Matako's voice filled the room, and the girl's smirk grew more prominent. It was a wicked expression. That of some sort of victory. As if the girl knew she would be killed. That she had ultimately won. He knew he was using his crew for some backwards form of suicide. The click of a gun was not surprising to hear. Her smirk grew wider as Matako's steps came to a halt just a few short meters away. Takasugi's expression had turned serious upon their interruption. He could have handled one girl, yet Matako tried to play hero. It could still work to his advantage. Another set of footsteps led Takasugi to believe that Kawakami had also entered the room.

In a split second, Matako fired. Takasugi pulled the girl down and dropped to his back. His free hand grasped her back to ensure that she was out of harm's way. For now. The bullet passed and burrowed into the tatami mat out of view. The girl over him hissed as her injury was pressed against his stomach. But she would get over that.

"Shinsuke-Sama?" Ignoring the unsure tone, Takasugi continued to eye the girl over him. With inches between them, he released a short, displaced laugh. It was her expression. Confused and mortified. Her multi-toned hair formed a wall around them and pooled on the ground in streaks of tainted blonde and black, providing a false air of privacy. Takasugi recognized the look of pure hate that he was lucky enough to receive from the face of another.

"You don't want to die, you want _acceptance. Purpose_. I could give you both. We could kill you _together_."

Still, the girl glared at him. She shook her head once more, murmuring in a tone too soft to truly hear.

"No, I-"  
"Could be useful. I'll help you die, _just come with me_. Be my knight, and I'll make _sure_ to keep you busy. You'll have everything you want and need. We'll work _together_. Just give me the life _I _just saved."

As expected, the girl's expression fell and a slight frown creased her brow.

"What do you fight for?" The man asked, and the girl's hands moved to the floor to push her up.

"Nothing..." She murmured, and Takasugi shook his head.  
"You fight for _me_." Leaving it at that, the man shoved the girl from himself. She fell to a sitting position and Takasugi leaned up. He peered at Matako as he pushed himself to his feet; showing no response to her wide eyes. The blonde stepped towards him, over a corpse.

"Shinsuke-Sama, are you alright?!"

Picking his sword up, Takasugi offered a single nod.

"Of course." He glanced at the girl on the ground as he sheathed his blood stained blade. She was staring at the Tatami beneath her, not bothering to acknowledge him or anything else. Clearly, she was lost in her own thoughts. Kawakami calmly walked to Takasugi's side. Apparently, that was the hint that Matako could approach as well. The two reached him, and he waved for his group to follow. Time to go. The man's eye flicked to the girl once more. She wasn't getting up.

Actually, she had started to move. In the wrong way. She grabbed her dagger and Takasugi turned to face her. What the hell was she doing? The girl pulled her legs under herself and Takasugi recognized the motion. Harikari? Really? Was it _that _bad? She remained in place as he approached. His pace quickened, and the girl positioned the blade in an oddly self-stabby manner. Yep, he was right. Matako and Kawakami watched him, but he was uninterested. As the girl began to move, Takasugi swung his sword. She was struck, and her eyes widened for a split second. The girl's breath escaped her, and Takasugi lowered his sword. The force of the blow caused her to slump over and the dagger fell from her hands. Despite the sudden silence of the room Kawakami turned to Takasugi; donning a raised eyebrow.  
"You used the sheath..."  
Glaring at his friend sideways, he offered no explanation.  
"Pick her up."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked the update :)**  
**Thank you for your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Blurred images of the world greeted a low groan as the girl turned over in what felt to be a futon. Faint music graced her ears, and she barely picked her head up to glance around the room.

Nothing familiar. She was in a small room, which resembled a cell. The girl was tucked into a futon as she had guessed, but had no idea of where she could be. It was as if she had awoken from a nightmare; cold sweat, heart pounding. Every breath she drew echoed within her ears, and though she wanted to study and make sense of the new scenery, she was too tired. Pain rippled through her stomach, yet it was bearable. The soft wisps of a tune that had been carried to her new abode abruptly stopped, and low murmurs could be heard. Behind her, she could hear shifting. As if somebody was watching her. Still she didn't care to turn. She was fully awake, yet exhausted. Seconds passed, and the girl glanced to the only source of light she found. A black window; indicating that she was on a planet, and night had fallen.

But how would she have gotten to a planet? Last she remembered, she had been on the mistress' ship. Chaos had broken out, and she found herself in a minor killing spree with a man at her side. Still, everything was foggy. The girl folded her arms under her new-found pillow, and sank into the nest she had created as footsteps sounded behind her.

With a creek, the door to her captivity cell opened, and she remained still as somebody quietly entered the room.

"Yo, Banshee."

Glancing to the side, she didn't move an inch. Silence fell over the room, and the familiar voice didn't offer any more.

Takasugi had come to the room upon hearing that the girl was awake. There were a few things that he needed to get straight with this girl; starting with the main rule he was about to enforce. No killing yourself. That was the most ridiculous rule he had ever made, let alone enforced, but it seemed necessary with this girl. She hadn't even accepted his proposition, yet it was clear that she could be useful. If anybody was going to kill her, it would be him. The girl was obviously awake. Her position had changed and her breaths were no longer deep. No response was offered, and the man studied her wrapped torso. Her shoulder blades creased the pale skin of her back; demanding denied attention.

Walking to the girl's side, Takasugi knelt down. Her eye was open. She was staring at the plain wall, not paying him any mind. The air was still, and the girl continued to peer at the room. Moments passed, and Takasugi contemplated his approach. What could he really say to her? There wasn't much. He just needed to address the fact that she was not allowed to end herself. As if on cue, the girl turned to peer at him. Her eyes locked to his, bangs fell out of place, as the girl tilted her head.

"Where am I?"

Well, that wasn't exactly something that Takasugi was going to provide a straight answer to. His hideout. The place his group would retreat to plot or recuperate. The man seated himself on the floor, and studied her slight frown.  
"Earth. You slept the entire ride."

Nodding, the girl shifted her gaze. She returned her attention to what seemed to be nothing. A low hum escaped her, and she buried her face in her arms once more. Silence fell over the room, and Takasugi chose to get the topic out of the way and continue about what he had been doing. Lounging.

"Listen, you're on my turf now; in my game. I expect you to act accordingly. No self-killing, no running." The man's words earned no acknowledgement. Instead, the girl just laid there. It was as if he hadn't spoken at all. He continued to stare at her, waiting for something. Moments passed, and the atmosphere remained the same. A soft hum, accompanied with a shift of the girl's position let on to the fact that she had heard him. She turned her back to him, and Takasugi studied her shoulder blades once more. Moonlight dramatized that shadows of the room, and palely illuminated the girl's skin. She appeared to be white as a ghost, with barely a hint of any color. The shadow over her back started between her shoulder blades, and Takasugi could see a rough outline of her spine at the nape of her neck.

The girl's hair pooled around her arms, and her torso had been wrapped accordingly. Still, from where he was seated, Takasugi caught what could be considered a good, or bad view. Depending on one's mind frame. His eye settled on the dimples on the small of the girl's back. Just past, a blanket concealed the lower half of the girl's body. She remained still; ignoring him. A sound at the door caught his attention, and he turned to find Kawakami walking into the cell. The deaf man stepped to the girl's side, and she peered up at him for a moment.

Though it was only a small glance, the girl immediately sat up. Takasugi's brow creased as Kawakami knelt at her side. The two stared at one another as the one-eyed man tried to make sense of her odd reaction.

"I thought that was you."

Takasugi leaned up as his friend spoke. He frowned as the girl sat between her legs and peered up at Kawakami. Her hair settled over her back again, and the one eyed man continued to watch as the girl nodded.

"You changed your hair." Kawakami reached towards the girl, and gently grabbed a mixed lock from her shoulder. He studied it as the girl watched in silence.

So these two knew each other? The one-eyed man felt curiosity tug at his mind, yet refrained from asking as Kawakami reached into his pocket. He pulled out a turquoise box the size of his hand, and offered it to the girl. In the girl's palm, the box seemed larger. She peeled away a strip of the box and it popped open.

"Thank you, Bansai-Kun."

They _did_ know each other! And Takasugi was being left in the dark. Kawakami had stolen the girl's attention, and left Takasugi to sit against the wall practically alone. There was nothing wrong with that, he wasn't insecure. But it was annoying, nonetheless.

"Kinu-Chan, your bandages need to be changed. Do you want me to help?"

Still frowning, Takasugi studied the girl's delicate features. It was a wonder that a knife to the stomach didn't kill her, especially when accompanied with her dainty frame. The man stood up, and walked to Kawakami's side; still watching. Kinu's eyes flicked to him for a split second before she sighed, and plopped back onto the futon. The girl's hair fell over her face in uneven, messy tendrils, yet she didn't bother to push them away. It was an odd gesture. Takasugi's brow rose, yet Kawakami seemed to understand. He placed a hand on the girl's head, and snickered.

"You can eat the pocky later, I dare say."

"You remembered my favorite kind." The low voice earned another chuckle, which tugged at Takasugi's patience.

"Hard not to, when there's a knife to one's neck and the holder is shrieking about mint."

So she did scream. Nickname confirmed. The words hung in the air, and Takasugi watched as Kinu pulled a chocolate covered stick from the box. She remained still, aside from the pocky, as she brought the treat to her lips. A small snap filled the cell, and the girl sighed as Kawakami pushed her hair from her face.

"I forgive you." She murmured, and a small smirk curled the man's lips.  
"I know." Kawakami responded, speaking a softly as she was. From where Takasugi was seated he glared at the pair. Seriously, he was sitting right there. They could at least acknowledge him, he had been there first. What the fuck was this? Was Takasugi witnessing some heart-felt reunion of lovers or something? Had Kawakami already claimed his newest toy? That was no fun. Had he missed something? Kawakami was being awfully gentle with the girl, and Kinu was actually responding to him. It wasn't much, but it was more than she had offered Takasugi. After their games on her previous ship, he expected more from her. Not that he knew exactly what he was thinking, but something more than an unresponsive shift of the girl's weight.

"Have you introduced yourself?" A shake of the girl's head was enough to trigger introductions. Kawakami nodded, and fixed his concealed eyes on Takasugi.  
"Shinsuke, this is Inoue Kinu. Kinu, this is Takasugi Shinsuke."

Eye contact was made for a split second, yet not maintained. Takasugi coldly stared at the girl as she returned her gaze to the kneeled man beside her.

"Hm."

Well... That was like a response. Not exactly what he had been thinking but a response nonetheless.

"You did a good job, I dare say. Made it easier for us to board the ship; they didn't suspect a thing. We could use a mechanic like you around here."

Frowning at the man's words, Takasugi watched the girl tilt her head downwards. It was a bashful motion, she rubbed the spot his sheath had connected with before murmuring something that Takasugi had to strain to hear.

"It was nothing... Basic engineering..."

Without a word, Kawakami stood up; pulling the girl with him. She groaned under her breath; clearly opposing him. Even so, the girl allowed him to pull her to the entrance of the cell. The bandages around her stomach were tinted dark, and Takasugi watched as Kawakami started to lead the girl away by her hand.

He had definitely missed something. He had barely even been acknowledged; Kawakami had stolen the show. What the hell was that? Apparently, there was a better approach. A way to get the response, or notice that he had expected. Takasugi had been positive that he would be the only one on the ship that the girl knew. As a result of his assumption, he was now alone in the girl's cell; staring at the doorway as if Kawakami would come back and tell him it was a joke. Of course, no such thing happened.

Takasugi had been the first in her cell, to 'check' on his newest toy, but Kawakami had earned the girl's favor with one box of pocky and the notion of a past. What the fuck.

Grumbling to himself, Takasugi started from the room. He had better things to do.

* * *

As Takasugi walked down the hallway, low murmurs caught his attention. He paused to make sense of the whispers, and odd moan that sounded. Apparently, whatever was happening was serious.

"Kinu-Chan, hold still..."  
"I can't- you know that's uncomfortable."

The one-eyed man's brow furrowed and he turned towards the closed door. Appalled by the notion of his friend so blatantly playing with his toy, Takasugi contemplated kicking the door in. Just to freak them out. Nothing ruins the mood like a pissed off terrorist. A second passed, and Takasugi listened for more; confirmation.

"Don't tense up, it'll hurt more."  
"You'd be tense too, if someone was shoving a- Ah- Damn it."

Well, they were definitely up to something. It was hard to believe that it was what it sounded like. Back on the other ship, the girl had shown signs of... Well, innocence. To think that she would just rip off her clothes the moment Kawakami led her to a private room was preposterous. Then again, she didn't exactly have clothes. Takechi had been kind enough to lend her some unused undergarments (why he had them was still somewhat of a mystery). Either way, Takasugi's point still stood. Kinu was not the type to jump into such an activity. From what he had seen, anyway. Despite the rational conclusion, Takasugi couldn't help but wonder what sort of relationship she and Kawakami possessed. Their choice of suffixes spoke for them, in his opinion.

"Lay back... Here, cover up, we have to cut it."

Hold on- What? Who the hell had to cut it? What was this, some sort of private birthing ceremony? Was Kawakami a secret mid-wife? That girl didn't appear to be pregnant. Frowning to himself, Takasugi slid the door open. In the middle of the room, the pair had set up a small array of medical supplies. The girl was laying on her back as instructed; covering her chest with both arms. Beside her, Kawakami held a dagger.

He was sliding the short blade through her wound; shaving off her sealed skin to stitch it closed. Kinu laid as still as possible, occasionally tensing. The most Takasugi received was a glance, yet Kawakami acknowledged him.

"Ah, Shinsuke... Did Kinu-Chan tell you about our agreement?"

Frowning, Takasugi walked to the girl's side and seated himself. Kinu shook her head, peering at Kawakami. He turned his head towards her and his lips tugged into a smirk.

"Have you told him anything?"  
Again the girl motioned to say 'no'. Takasugi watched in silence; awaiting an explanation. When Kawakami leaned back and gazed at him, obvious amusement played on his features.

"You left me the fun part then, I dare say... Shinsuke, once I found out that Kinu-Chan was on the ship I contacted her..."  
"How?" Glancing at the girl, Takasugi felt his brow furrow. There was more to the story than he had known. Kawakami pulled a cell phone from his pocket and held it up.

"We exchanged numbers when we met last year."  
"Because he owed me a box of pocky. He stepped on it, and I was going to kill him."  
Snickering at the girl's words Kawakami nodded. He lowered his phone, and his gaze shifted to the forming pool of blood on the girl's stomach. A snap sounded, and Takasugi found the girl to be eating the box of pocky in question. Really appropriate. His gaze lowered to study the freshly sliced skin. Kawakami grabbed a clear bottle of what Takasugi guessed to be alcohol. His assumption was confirmed when Kawakami poured it over the girl.

The burning aroma of the liquid met his senses, and Kinu hissed through clenched teeth. Her hips bucked, palm smacked the tatami as she attempted to dig her nails into it. The girl's reaction earned a snicker from Kawakami and she glared at him. Silent, Takasugi watched on; shifting his gaze between the two. Warm light filled the room from an oil lamp Kawakami had bought to conserve energy. Kinu peered at Takasugi, of whom was watching as though it was the most boring thing he had seen. Compared to the subject they had been discussing, it was. Without warning, Kawakami started to chuckle again. They gazed at him, trying to understand, yet no explanation was offered. Instead, a needle was plunged into the girl's skin, and her reaction was repeated with an exceptionally loud, cut-off groan.

Frowning, Takasugi shifted his gaze. Was it just him, or was she... Uh, getting off on the sensation? It had to be him... But it sounded like it... He was pretty positive that was what she was doing. Kawakami paused to tie the thread on her wound, and the girl shifted her gaze. Everything about this screamed fucked up. What made it worse was that Takasugi wanted to watch. Of course, it had nothing to do with the girl's reaction... He was just... Curious. To see Kawakami take care of a wound was rather rare. That's all. The girl was concealed, only enough to avoid Takasugi's wandering eye. Not that he was checking her out or anything. Once again, just curious. To see if she had been injured elsewhere.

"After speaking, we worked out a deal. She was still dealing with the same problems as before, told me she had been abducted but snuck a few things out of the storage room. She knew your sword was in there... So I asked for her assistance." Kawakami glanced up at Takasugi for a split second as he finished tying another sutra. The girl broke another pocky stick in half, idly rocking one foot from side to side.

"She disconnected the ship's radar so they couldn't see us trailing them. Hacked into the main system so we could dock and open the door from the outside. She was just waiting for our word, and set up a day. Matako doesn't know though. She didn't want to ask for help... But Kinu-Chan kept her word. She said she would take care of you until we could set their ship up."

Almost without warning Kawakami shoved the needle into the girl's wound. His calmly stated information was placed on hold as Kinu's body tensed; head snapped back as another low groan parted her lips. Immediately afterwards, Kawakami leaned forward to tie the sutra. He paused, and Takasugi tore his gaze from the girl's slightly damp skin. She was sweating from the pain; her face and neck glistened under the light of the lamp. When Takasugi met the deaf man's gaze, he found his glasses tilted down. Kawakami's eyes were locked to his, and the man was smirking. As if he knew a secret. Takasugi narrowed his eye as Kawakami held his gaze and slowly pushed the needle through Kinu's skin.

Her reaction was drawn out, cut in half. Kawakami's grin grew wider. In a low voice, as if he was making note to himself, the deaf man spoke.

"Tempo increasing..."

Glaring at the man, Takasugi felt his lips part in unspoken accusation. It was intentional. Kawakami was doing this to bother him. He knew that Takasugi was growing warm; excited at the sound and display of pain. Still staring at Takasugi, Kawakami murmured.  
"Kinu-Chan, a bit of thread dropped into the cut. I need to get it out..."

The girl hummed in agreement, and Takasugi fixed his eye on her. She was staring up at him. An obvious glare squinted her eyes, and the man coldly examined the expression. Kawakami poured a bit of alcohol onto his fingers, and after rubbing them with the liquid, he placed his hand on the wound. Kinu tensed as the man did as he said he would. His finger dug into the partially closed gash, and she immediately cut off a hiss with her clenched teeth.

Shifting his gaze, Takasugi stared at the wooden wall. This was a game to Kawakami. He was just playing with Takasugi now. Forcing reactions from the girl to gauge Takasugi's. Once again, the deaf man pushed the needle into Kinu's skin, and silently stitched her wound shut. He occasionally glanced up at Takasugi; shaking his head and snickering to himself. Bastard.

"Her request was simple. Either death or a months' worth of pocky. I told her to ask you for the one she wanted the most. Not like she could have both."

What kind of request was that?! Those options were completely unrelated! Takasugi couldn't help but frown down at the girl. That made no sense. And it had been an inside job all along. Now the girl's actions were understandable. Takasugi had wondered why she would so randomly help him. He knew there had to be more to the story. Why couldn't she have asked him for the pocky? He would not have minded that. If she had just told him from the start, things would have been much easier.

But what did that mean? Did it mean that everything on the ship had been faked? That Kinu had been instructed to tolerate and entertain him? Accommodate him? If that was the case... No, it couldn't be that simple. Everything had _seemed_ genuine... Still... He wasn't sure.

The moment Kawakami finished, he instructed Kinu to sit up. The girl sat on her legs without so much as a whimper, and turned her back to Kawakami. He started to wrap her torso, and she sighed as she pulled her hair over one shoulder; still covering her chest with one arm. Kawakami wrapped the girl tightly; to posture perfection. She stared at Takasugi as he studied her yet no words were exchanged. Her arm barely lifted as Kawakami worked the bandages around her chest, and the arm perched in Takasugi's kimono brought his pipe to his lips.

Upon finishing, Kawakami snickered to himself.

"Shinsuke, your tune..."

A flash of a glare was cast towards Kawakami, yet Takasugi turned to peer at the wall. He was well aware of what he was thinking. Didn't need to be told by that idiot. The deaf man grabbed Kinu by the hips. She held her arms up and curiously peered down at his hands as he picked her up. On the way, the girl took care to swipe the box of pocky that had fallen to the floor. She held onto it with both hands; completely focused on the treat as Kawakami moved her. Without warning, he placed her in Takasugi's lap, and both blankly peered down at the unexpected position; the girl holding up a single pocky stick.

"She's all yours." The snickered words were Kawakami's last before he stood up and exited the room. Kinu continued to stare at the man's lap, and he blankly glared ahead. His face was long and he knew. He just knew that the girl could feel him through the sparse amount of clothes between them. That bastard. Kawakami had done that on purpose. Kinu continued to stare at his lap. Curiously, at that. This was horrible. If he had been any other person, he would have thought he was embarrassed. A second passed, and Takasugi's pipe lowered. He glanced at the girl from the corner of his eye; unsure of how to react or what to say.

This was a ridiculous state to be caught in. The girl was still frowning; eyes focused on her lap. She finally peered at Takasugi; donning a furrowed brow. He mirrored the expression, yet before he could speak the girl pushed a pocky stick between his lips. He couldn't help but frown as he grabbed the stick with one hand and started to consume it still eying the girl. She lifted one to her lips as well; studying him. This was weird. Awkward. When she glanced down at his lap again, Takasugi was sure. She knew he had been enjoying her pain. Not a second was wasted before he shoved her off himself. A small breath escaped the girl, and her hair trailed to the side as she fell on her face. The girl barely started to pick herself up as Takasugi pushed himself to his feet. She needed to get back in her cell.

As Takasugi started away, a hand gripped his ankle, and pulled him over. The man barely managed to catch himself, yet when he did, he glared at the girl over his shoulder. She had donned an equal expression and tugged at his leg once more before crawling to his side. Eye contact was maintained as the girl leaned up and placed her palm on his shoulder. Takasugi watched through a narrowed eye, yet didn't predict what she did next. The girl shoved him over, and pinned him to the tatami.

The man remained frozen in place as Kinu climbed over him. She sat on his hips; still eying him. Glancing towards the lack of space between them, Takasugi felt excitement stir within him. Kinu's eyes had narrowed into what he assumed to be irritation. The girl gripped his Kimono as he leaned up. Of course, Takasugi had donned a similar expression. He couldn't exactly be so harsh, though. She was straddling him; after all. Kind of hard to be mad about that... From the looks of things, it would have been easier to leave her as Kawakami had placed her. This was worse.

* * *

The girl inched towards him. Takasugi remained still as she met his eye. Kinu was dangerously close- pissed, but her mood was disregarded. In all honesty, Takasugi expected her to be upset. He had knocked her out, as opposed to keeping his half of the deal; what she had requested. If his speculation about the girl was correct, she would be easy to fluster. He could make her shy away from him and fall in line. But no more; no further. Virgins were a pain in the ass and he didn't have the patience to deal with one.

"Oi, Cyclops... I didn't want to be in your lap; don't think you can just shove me around."

Takasugi's gaze drifted from her eyes to her wrapped body before locking back to the cerulean pools of agitation.

"That explains why you just crawled all over me and back into it." Sarcasm laced the words, and his observation paused the girl. Her gaze lessened, brow furrowed as she glanced down at their meeting point. A second passed before the girl met his eye again. Okay. Fail. Apparently, she wasn't going to run away. Physical contact didn't startle her unless somebody else initiated it. Takasugi had to learn more about her to control her accordingly. He would have to delve into her mind; even to only scrape the surface. Anything he could learn would leave him with more power over her than before. A dark past was even better. Something to control the girl with. But for now, he had to use what he could.

Kinu locked her eyes back to Takasugi's olive iris. The moment stretched on, and the girl stayed still. Takasugi brushed her hands away from his Kimono and grabbed his pipe. As the man brought it to his lips, she murmured a barely audible line.

"Why am I here?"

Tapping the metal mouthpiece with his canines, Takasugi studied her. He released a cloud of smoke, and it billowed over the girl on a cool wind; blown directly at Kinu. She didn't seem to mind.

"You didn't want to kill yourself." The man stated, leaning back onto his elbows. His lax demeanor proved to be useful. The girl displayed a similar air, and she placed her hands on his chest to keep balance as Takasugi shifted his weight. No longer glaring at him, Kinu averted her gaze; opting to focus on the ground. A slight frown twisted her brow, and the girl stared at the tatami as if she was half-considering his words.

"Oh?" Cerulean clashed with olive as the girl fixed her eyes on Takasugi once more. He calmly studied her, having already decided on his response.

"Well if you're so smart, and think you know what I want, then tell me." Obvious attitude hung in the girl's voice, and Takasugi couldn't help but smirk up at her. He took a drag of his tobacco; intentionally making her wait. The air in the room grew tense yet had no effect on him. Slowly setting his forearm on the ground, Takasugi allowed the bowl end of his pipe to rest on the tatami.  
"Simple." The man murmured; amusement playing on his features. He leaned up, and the girl gripped his yukata for balance once more. Without warning, the man tilted his head. He slid his free hand into her hair and pulled her down to meet his lips.

The girl went rigid; froze. Speculation confirmed. She was only flustered by the actions of others. Through the nearly closed slit of his eye, Takasugi could see hers; wide. He tilted his head, and increased the force of the kiss before pulling away. Takasugi pulled her closer; to murmur into her ear.  
"You want revenge... For whatever has happened to you. To destroy the world that has toyed with you; not yourself for not fitting in..." Internally snickering, the man allowed Kinu to pull back, only to lock their lips together once more. When her hair tickled his neck, he touched the tip of his tongue to her lower lip.

At that very moment, Kinu reacted. It was delayed, as if she had waited to form an opinion. Maybe she had just been shocked. Either way, she smacked his arm away and practically jumped from over the man. In the hurried motions, her box of pocky was abandoned. Takasugi remained in place, smirking at his small victory as she attempted to glare down at him. Nevertheless, her expression was off; too awkward to be serious. The girl offered no words before she rushed across the room and left. The door loudly closed, and Takasugi found himself able to take a second to react. His head fell back as a low chuckle parted his lips. The man ran his hand through his hair as if it could stifle his humor. He brought his pipe back to the corner of his mouth; still lightly snickering.

That was fun. He had to admit, it was more amusing than he had expected. Grabbing the box of pocky, Takasugi pulled one of the sticks from within. Not like she was gonna come back for it. The door behind him abruptly opened; interrupting his musings. Takasugi glanced over his shoulder, only to find Kawakami staring down the hallway. With a furrowed brow, he turned to face Takasugi and the one-eyed man knew that behind his dark glasses, Kawakami's eyes had focused on him.

"Shinsuke... What'd you do to Kinu-Chan? The moment I said your name she turned red and rushed away."

Narrowing his eye, Takasugi tilted his head. He snapped the chocolate-covered biscuit stick with his teeth as he stared at his friend.  
"Can you even _see_ color?"

* * *

**A/N: Hi all :) **  
**Sorry the last chapter was so long, I couldn't find a good spot to break it up, lol.**

**Hope you enjoyed this one, thank you for your feedback :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Walking through the darkened hallway, Kinu crossed her arms. She needed real clothes. Something more than wraps and underwear. If they still had her outfit, she had money. She would just have to find it. Maybe buy some jeans. The girl wandered the ship, glancing towards the occasional passing doors. What the hell was wrong with that Takasugi guy? For him to randomly grab her like that and... She didn't even want to think the words. Sure, they had gotten a bit carried away on the other ship, but that was different. Adrenaline had been pumping, excitement stirred; they had accomplished something. This time, it was nothing like that.

She could still feel him... Smell the smoke in the air, and feel his lips; smirking and pressed against hers. Bringing the tips of her fingers to her lower lip she stared at the passing ground beneath her feet. It was horrible. Every second of it was excruciating. He was too bold and she hated him. Breaking agreements all willy-nilly. As if he had a right to go back on his word. If not for him, she could have just pissed the mistress off until the woman tossed her out of the air lock. Simple. But this guy. He wasn't going to be reasoned with. She needed to guard her mouth. From his, apparently.

Sudden light caught the girl's attention, and she allowed her hand to dropped back to her folded arm. The girl found herself standing in the entry of a kitchen. Though all was dark, a single fluorescent tube hung over a small island. It was a welcomed discovery; she was parched. The room seemed empty, and Kinu started to the patch of light. She carefully opened the refrigerator, and studied the neat interior. The girl grabbed a bottled water, one of many, and as she closed the door a pink figure behind it caught her attention. Calmly peering at the blonde that leaned against the door of the white machine, Kinu placed a hand on the lid of the water.

The woman was eying her. Her arms were crossed, and it seemed as if she was bearing as much skin as humanly possible without her outfit being mere scraps of cloth. While Kinu wanted to fill that space with the words "Humanly acceptable", she could not. The outfit wasn't exactly acceptable. Either way, two pairs of blue eyes clashed. Both stared at one another; the blonde clearly hostile. On the other hand, Kinu remained expressionless.

"Well _look_ who's awake."

Yeah, that was an amazing observation. If not for that statement, Kinu would have had no idea that she had awoken. The girl would be lost in a sea of doubt; was this real, or a deceptive dream? This sentence is reserved for more sarcastic, witty remarks. Not uttering a single word, Kinu remained. She sized the blonde up without breaking eye contact. Clearly, this woman had some sort of complex. Like a woman complex. She was the woman of the group; the alpha. Upon noticing that she would get no response, the blonde smirked.

"What is it? Scared? Frozen with fear? You should be..."

Still blankly peering at her, Kinu twisted the cap off her water. She gulped a bit down before wiping her lips with her forearm and replacing the top. Once again, the girl stared at Matako. Was she going to do anything? Both wondered the same question. They stared at one another as if they expected some sort of trick; something to keep them entertained.

"You're lucky Shinsuke-Sama let you go. Otherwise, I wouldn't have missed."

A blank stare met the blonde's words and she opted to continue.  
"He's just going to kill you off like the others. You're nothing special."

Taking another sip of her water, Kinu peered at the woman.  
"Hm."

Without so much as a word, Kinu passed the blonde. The conversation was getting annoying; going nowhere.

"I know you hear me! Stay away from him!" Swiveling around to face the ghost girl, Matako scowled at her back. She had a right to be upset; Takasugi had practically protected her. It was subtle. Nobody else seemed to notice, but Matako's aim was perfect. Takasugi had pulled the girl down. Even though she was over him; holding a dagger. For the time she had slept, he had ordered a small group of Amanto to set up a futon for her. Told Kawakami that she was coming back with them.

He had even gone so far to stop by her cell every morning and night. Two days, the man had kept a close eye on this girl- this child! Clearly, she was young. A teenager- maybe approaching twenty at most. It didn't make sense. Why would Takasugi keep somebody alive?! The question had been stewing in her mind for days. Tens of hours had been spent turning the situation over in her mind. Replaying that moment- Takasugi pulling the girl down... Over himself. His hand on her back and tangled in her hair as murmured to her. Too low for anybody to hear. A private conversation. What had he been saying to her?!

And she had the audacity to deny him! Not that Matako wanted her to do the opposite of deny Takasugi, but she still refused to agree with him! And he didn't kill her! It was preposterous. Nobody could so blatantly go against the man's wishes and live to tell the story. He had struck her, but his sheath was intact. Takasugi had intentionally knocked her out to take her with them. How troublesome. And he wasn't angry about it! Something was going on. Matako had to reassure herself that this girl was a part of a plan. Something that would use her, and get her killed. That was the only logical explanation.

The girl had paid her no mind. Simply continued to the hall she had come from. A familiar voice sounded, and Matako paused as well as the girl.

"You need some clothes."

Nodding, Kinu stared at the strange balding man in front of her. His eyes were... Weird. Fish eyes.

"Come with me, I have some things you can wear! They'll look good on a cute girl like you!"

It felt as though a vein in Matako's head was about to burst. Now the pervert was helping that girl. Figured.

* * *

After a long chunk of dialogue, Takasugi and Kawakami had fallen silent. They had discussed their latest plan on how to deal with a possible traitor. A leak in their army. He would be dealt with accordingly; the moment they found him. The room was filled with the warm glow of a nearby light that Kawakami had dubbed as "affordable". Calm stillness had settled over the room as Takasugi sipped his cup of Sake. The man placed it on the small portable tea table that had been placed between him and his friend; opting for his pipe instead.

Across the table, Kawakami was plucking strings on his shamisen. All was fine.

It wasn't until the door was slid- no, slammed open that the men turned to peer at it.

In the entrance stood the girl. Her multi-toned hair hang past her shoulders; combed to sleek perfection. Ears stuck from her head; attached to some sort of headband. She had been clothed in a soft pink, frilly doll-like dress; suitable for her features. Even so, she was obviously frustrated. Black lace lined each ruffle of the dress, starting at the bottom of her torso. It had been laced up like a corset, harshly contradicting the pink fabric. A matching choker had been placed around her neck, and the square neckline of her dress was lined in black.

In her hand, the girl was squeezing a pink box of pocky.

"What... The... Fuck... Is... This..?" Holding the pocky up, the girl kept her eyes on the ground. Her head hung, and Takasugi had to drop his. He placed his palm over his mouth had his hair fell into his eyes. Kawakami's playing had come to a dead halt and the man blankly stared at Kinu. What was she talking about? They had nothing to do with the pocky, or the dress for that matter.

"It matches your outfit! Please hold still Kinu-Chan! I haven't been able to take a decent picture yet! Kinu-Chan! Turn this way please!"

The girl's tense posture rigidly lowered as her grip on the door tightened. Behind her, Takechi came into view. He was holding a camera as expected, and the flash started going off behind the girl. Unable to help himself, Takasugi burst into laughter. He leaned back to catch sight of the girl again, and Kawakami stared at her; still unsure of what to do. Multiple snaps filled the air, barely audible over Takasugi's laughing. Kawakami covered his mouth; trying not to join his friend.

In the doorway, Kinu tightened her grip on the pocky. The sticks snapped under her fingers, and she whipped around to face Takechi.  
"I _hate_ strawberry!"

Throwing the box at the man, she snatched the camera from his hands. He lost his balance as she shoved him back and chucked the camera at his head. It connected with the wall and burst into a million bits of circuits and plastic. A mortified shriek sounded as Takechi called out to Kinu. Ignoring the man, she turned back to the room, and slammed the door shut behind her. She stormed to Takasugi, of whom was still chuckling at her. Like an idiot. Kawakami was peering up at her with a tight jaw. He would not laugh until she left.

A snort escaped him, and Kinu tilted her head as if to ask "Seriously? You too?". Shaking his head, the man released a low snicker that had more force than intended.

Aggravated, Kinu grabbed the end of Kawakami's shamisen. She pulled his sword out, and pointed the blade in Takasugi's face. As if that would stop him. The man batted the blade away, eying her, and still snickering.

"Give me clothes!" Her low voice barely raised in an annoyed mutter, and Takasugi nodded. He covered his mouth again, and started to stand as the girl lowered the sword. Yeah, she needed something other than that weird Lolita dress. He should have warned her not to accept clothes from perverts. When the man was on his feet, he glanced over her again. Once more, his hand covered his mouth to hide the amused smirk that crept back to his lips.

"It suits you."

Narrowed eyes met Takasugi's olive iris, and Kawakami started to chuckle louder than before.

"You could at _least_ twirl around, and strike a _pretty_ pose." That was the alcohol speaking, not Takasugi. He wouldn't find something like this so funny. The girl's enraged expression only served to further amuse him. She glared at him and he raised a hand to her hair. Pulling out the headband, Takasugi tossed the cat ears to the floor. Without a word, he allowed his hand to fall on her head, and started towards the door. She followed, and Kawakami continued to snicker.


	9. Chapter 9

Upon reaching his room, Takasugi let the girl walk past him. He was oblivious to the blue eyes that had been silently trailing the pair the entire way. His room was simple. Bed, dressers, a screen for privacy. Flipping the light on, Takasugi walked across the Tatami. He motioned to the dresser as Kinu's eye flicked over the dark color scheme of his room. Without a word, the girl walked to the dresser he had motioned to. She slid it open as Takasugi sat on the edge of his bed. One foot remained on the floor as he brought the other to the mattress.

The man took a drag from his pipe as Kinu examined his kimonos. She peered at him over her shoulder, and raised a brow.

"You really don't have many choices, do you?" Motioning to the plethora of butterfly print squares, Kinu turned back to his clothes. Takasugi remained silent as she pulled the only different thing she could find out and allowed it to unfold in her hands. The girl examined it, a black and red dragon print Kimono, and silence filled the room. She started to the door, and a small smirk tugged at the corner of Takasugi's lips.

"Where are you going?"

Pausing, Kinu glanced at him.  
"Change clothes..."

The man waved the words away and leaned back onto his bed; still studying Kinu.  
"Just change here."

Suddenly blank, the girl stared at Takasugi. She didn't speak, but her expression was obvious enough. Takasugi tapped the mouthpiece of his pipe with his canines, and rolled his eye.

"You can forget whatever you're thinking. I'm not a pervert."

Still, he was met with a questioning tilt of the girl's head. It wasn't like perverts went around telling people that they were; usually at least. That was generally unacceptable behavior. Kinu turned to face him, and glanced at the kimono in her hands. Her eyes wandered to the sliding door, and she noted a barely visible shadow from the other side. She had a guess of whom that could be. Without word the girl walked to the sectioned screen at the opposite side of the room. She flipped the floor lamp behind it on, and started to tug at her clothes.

"Don't even try to peek." Murmuring the command, she listened to Takasugi's low chuckle.  
"Go to hell," was his response, which earned a similar note from the girl.

It was getting late. He figured he should try to get to sleep soon. If everything went as planned, he had a full day ahead of him. As he stared at the ceiling, a low voice caught his attention.

"I don't know what you think about me, but you're wrong."  
"Hm?" Turning to stare at the room divider, Takasugi caught sight of the girl's dark silhouette. She was still unlacing the dress, and he watched as she pushed it down and it dropped to the floor. Kinu bent over, and it became apparent that the dress had been so tight that her underwear needed to be pulled back up. God, what sort of observation was that? Hadn't she just said not to look. But... She probably didn't notice. He hadn't expected her to turn the light on. Now he was watching the outline of the girl, her silhouette move in ways that were just... Tempting... It reminded him of a pin up magazine he had seen in the past. The sultry shadow of a woman, moving slowly to allow full appreciation of her body. Curves...

Curves so prominent against her slim frame that Takasugi could make out the delicate tip of her breasts. The girl's long neck was flashed as she lifted her hair; ensuring that it wasn't caught in the choker she had been wearing. She tilted her head back as her hands worked to unlatch it. This was bothering him. He felt his body start to react, but he knew it shouldn't. Alcohol seemed to have an effect on his self control; he couldn't fight it. She was still moving; showing every limb and feature through a suggestive shadow. Her delicate profile caught the light and the room seemed to grow stuffy. Too warm to bear...

Shifting his gaze, Takasugi stared at the dark sheets of his bed. Despite his correction, his eye trailed back to the changing screen. Kinu started to roll down the long stockings that Takechi had given her. The man watched as she worked at removing the thin fabric and her hair fell over her shoulder.

"I don't want whatever you're talking about. I don't care about revenge. I just don't want to deal with it anymore. My family will never look at me the same... It's not like I can go back to them. They should be thanking me. Should have thanked me; I was doing everyone a favor. Isn't it easier to just..?" Immediately silencing herself, the girl came to a complete halt. She sighed, and glanced towards the screen. Takasugi watched as her profile changed to an outline of her face. Hair still hung over her shoulder, reaching for the ground.

"Ah, you're peeking, aren't you?"

Smirking to himself, Takasugi stared at the screen.

"I'm not." He lied, and the girl straightened herself. She walked to the edge of the screen, and Takasugi studied her silhouette as her head poked from behind the barrier. Apparently, she didn't think of the fact that he could see the arch of her back... That she was practically bent over...  
"You are. I'm going to punish you for that."

Forcing a snicker, the man met her gaze for a split second before she ducked back behind the screen. Again, his eye returned to the screen as she finished with her clothes. Now that she knew, she grabbed the kimono he had loaned her and draped it over her shoulders. It was just a silhouette. No harm done. Still, it was... Pleasing, for lack of a better word. The light flipped off, and Kinu walked from behind the screen; holding the dress she had been wearing. Takasugi eyed her as she approached; clothes in hand

"What should I do with this?"

Shrugging, the man motioned to the floor. He bent his knee, so to hide his... Well... He couldn't help it! For a second, he wondered why he hadn't just let her leave to change. That was torture.  
"Just drop it. Come over here, sit down."

He received a raised brow, yet the girl obliged. She sat on the opposite side of the bed and peered at him. His kimono was loose on the girl, almost threatening to fall from her shoulders. Takasugi didn't move. He gazed up at the ceiling and appreciated the sensation of alcohol flowing through his veins. Too many veins. Veins it was not supposed to reach. Willing himself to calm Takasugi issued a silent command to the lower half of his body; go down. Down, down down. Stretched skin ignored him. Tempted him to take a different approach. Even so, he tried to maintain a moderately flat tone. Hold the conversation. Why the hell had he told her to come to him?

"Easier to die? Not to me. There's no difference between right and wrong... Just an opinion. I don't know what you've done, but can tell you that rebelling is more reasonable..." Turning to meet the girl's eye, Takasugi brought his pipe to his lips.  
"You should know; you did well back there." The man paused to take a drag of his tobacco, and silence filled the room. Ever so slowly, the girl lowered herself to the mattress. She laid down on her side; still peering at him. Waiting to hear more.

"I brought you here for a reason. You kill without hesitation; enjoy it... That says enough in itself." A small voice beside the man caused him to gaze at the girl.

"But I hate you. I hate everything, but I specifically hate you. You're full of yourself; think you know everything... Would it have been so hard to just kill me? Why would you keep me here? To watch me suffer? Do you enjoy watching somebody slowly self destruct over time?"

"Yes." Which question Takasugi was answering was a mystery. Even so, Kinu sighed. She turned onto her back and peered at the ceiling as Takasugi spoke.

"Where are you going to sleep tonight? You could always return to your futon... Or you could stay here." Murmuring the words, Takasugi held his pipe up. His elbow rested on the mattress beneath him and the man returned his gaze to the ceiling.

"Bansai..." The girl murmured, and Takasugi immediately fixed his gaze on her. That was unacceptable. Seriously? Why would she- Oh, never mind. She wasn't understanding his point, apparently.

Leaning up, Takasugi placed his pipe on the small nightstand beside his bed. He gazed at the girl, still thinking back to her silhouette. It wasn't that he was thinking of the moment before he had awoken on the ship. Of course not. No, he wasn't thinking of his hair being brushed away, or the light snicker he had heard.

The man moved towards Kinu and she glanced at him as he placed a hand by her side; blocking her escape.

"His room is much too small... Futons can be... Undesirable..."

Kinu paused as the man leaned over her. The corner of his mouth curled upwards. As if he was delighted at the sight of a new toy. She sank into the bed, remembering that she needed to guard her lips. Clearly, he was drunk. It seemed obvious now; she should have realized it sooner. With her knowledge of alcohol and its influences, she knew where this was going. Takasugi inched closer, spiking her heart rate.

Blankly staring into the man's olive eye, Kinu considered her options. Smack him, and run. Kick him and run. Or just run. Yeah, it all boiled down to one thing; she needed to get away from him. A hand at her throat shifted the girl's gaze as fingertips started to trail down her collarbone. The edges of the kimono she had donned were slowly brushed apart and she girl shifted her weight. Without warning, she grabbed Takasugi's wrist. He paused, and his eye was torn from her skin to meet hers. Without a word, Kinu leaned up. She scooted away, and carefully lowered herself to the ground as Takasugi watched.

"You're drunk." Her observation earned a chuckle, and Takasugi rolled onto his back still studying her. A short thanks met him- for the clothes, and the girl walked from the room. Her steps were a bit hurried, yet she wasn't running. Probably a good sign. Propping his head up with his forearms, Takasugi smirked at the door. She was delightfully funny; her reactions made it worthwhile.

Now, time for a cold shower.

* * *

"We'll send him to distract them. Strap a bomb to his chest. Once he claims to have information on us, they'll let him into the interrogation room. Bomb detonates; leak taken care of." As Takasugi spoke, Kawakami nodded.

"How can we be sure that the rooms are beside one another?"  
"They are." The one-eyed man assured, glancing towards the window. Sunlight poured into the room; dimly illuminating the sleeping figure Kawakami had chosen to sit beside. The girl was still sleeping, and hadn't moved and inch since the previous night. She had fallen into dream; listening to Kawakami play his Shamisen. Apparently, she didn't need a bed. No, Kinu just curled up like a cat, anywhere she pleased. Such as Takasugi's spare room, which was typically reserved for alone time.

Takasugi held a small mug filled with coffee, and raised it to his lips. After taking a small sip, the man returned his gaze to Kawakami.

"Tell him it's a wire tap; to prove that the other is a rat." Kawakami nodded once more, yet a low voice drew both men's attention.

"Send me." The girl's voice was clear, as if she had been awake all along. Takasugi peered down at her, and she pushed herself up. Kinu met his eye, and he stared into the cerulean pool; equally expressionless. Kawakami placed a hand on her waist and she glanced at him before offering a small bow of her head. Though Takasugi hadn't spoken, he knew that he was being watched. Intensely, at that. Kawakami was staring at him; waiting for his response.

After a moment's delay, the one eyed man shook his head.

"No." The answer earned a slight tilt of the girl's head, and Kinu's lips parted. She frowned, her eyes squint as she turned to peer at Kawakami. His hand still rested on her waist, yet he was gazing in the opposite direction; clearly hoping not to reveal the fact that he had to do with this decision.

"You said that we'd-"  
"I changed my mind." The one-eyed man stated, and the girl's frown grew more prominent. She shook her head, and turned to Kawakami for support, yet none was offered. The deaf man stood up, and murmured under his breath.

"Too much screaming..."

Takasugi raised a brow, yet did not attempt to speak to the man as he left. Alone with the girl, Takasugi turned to the window. He ignored her as she crawled over to him, even as she placed a hand on his knee and held herself up.

"Send me." She repeated, and Takasugi remained silent. The girl nudged his knee, and started to move in front of him. Still Takasugi stared out of the window. Annoyance weighed on the man's mind as she placed her free hand on his shoulder.

"You told me you'd use _me_... Use me..."

Grabbing the wrapped arm that was raised to his shoulder, Takasugi set his coffee down. He jerked the girl forward, and his free hand grasped the back of her head. The man pulled her within inches of himself; forcing Kinu to meet his gaze. Olive green bore into cerulean and the man maintained his lax posture. Kinu kept her balance on her knees and the hand on his leg.

"I will use you as I please, when the time comes. I _said _no. _Understood_?"

Wide eyed, the girl remained still. Her chest had tightened, and she wondered how to respond. Her expression faded to a harsh glare and Takasugi mirrored the look.

"Is there a problem?" Still challenging the girl to speak, Takasugi calmly watched her reaction. Kinu tilted her head, ignoring the hand that had fixed itself into her hair. Her hand slid up Takasugi's knee, and he narrowed his eye as she dipped her chin and pushed her lips to his. Slight surprise crossed the man as she leaned into him. The arm he had grabbed slid over his shoulder, and weaved into his hair as the girl's lips moved against his. Her tongue flicked against him, and the taste of mint slipped between Takasugi's lips as he increased the force of their contact. Obviously, the girl had awoken earlier.

The hand on his thigh slipped further up, and the girl crawled into his lap. Takasugi's lungs reminded him that oxygen was a necessary part of living, and as he took the breath he so needed, he knew what Kinu would do.

The moment her hand slipped from his hair to his jaw, she grabbed his dagger. The man was well aware of the threat. He took hold of the girl's wrist, and used her hair to snatch her backwards. The man bit her lip as she was pulled away, and used Kinu's weight to slam her to the Tatami mats beneath them.

A breath escaped her with a hint of surprise, as Takasugi pinned her to the floor. She had managed to get his dagger, yet her own hand held it to her throat; unable to move because of the man's weight. Takasugi stared down at her through a narrowed lens. The girl turned her head, yet continued to glare up at him as he pressed the dagger to her throat and leaned into her.

"That will get you a reaction... But it won't kill you..." The words earned a snarl, yet nothing more. Even so, Takasugi couldn't help but smirk down at the Kinu. Her black bangs had fallen out of place, revealing an odd, darker eye. Her lips were bruised from his "attention", possibly bleeding from the small nip of his teeth. A second was spent studying the girl's delicate features as the two attempted to steady their breathing. Kinu started to lean up yet Takasugi firmly held the dagger in place. Despite that fact, she gripped his arm and forced him to press the knife further into her skin. As she started to move, Takasugi pulled the knife away, and slid it across the floor. He had figured she would do as much. There was no way that one girl could make him cut her.

The dagger was replaced with his hand, and Kinu reached up. She gripped his collar, and pulled him to her level to meet his eye.

"You said you would kill me... You told me it would be over. This is the perfect job for it. You wouldn't have to trick someone. You could just send me and spare your team. I'm disposable; I'm not one of you."

Shaking his head, the man couldn't help but laugh at the girl's naivety. He leaned up, and frowned down at her despite his smirk.

"Oh, you're one of us... I'll find something to do with you, you just wait."

The girl squirmed under him and Takasugi remained still as she shifted her gaze. She murmured something far too low to decipher, and Takasugi leaned towards her.

"Hm?"  
"Hm..."

That wasn't exactly an answer. The man continued to stare down at Kinu as she attempted to move under him. What the hell was wrong with her? Obviously, she was just being quiet to irritate him.

"Speak up, you have a voice; use it."

Narrowing her eyes, Kinu gripped the man's wrist. She tugged at it, and Takasugi slowly allowed her to lean up.

"Get off of me."

Oh, she'd chosen the most obvious thing to say. From that one statement, the man could tell; she was a great mind indeed. Sure. Clearly she had an amazing ability to use words creatively. Insert sarcastic snicker. Upon hearing the girl, Takasugi rolled his eye.

"I do as I please. You're under me; exactly where you belong."

Kinu tilted her head, and her frown portrayed her confusion.

"Hm. Pervert. What will your girlfriend think? Get off."  
"Perv-" Cutting Takasugi off, she crossed her arms.

"You're sitting on top of a half-dressed teenager and refusing to let her up. Does that sound trustworthy?"

Takasugi's eye focused on the tatami mat to the side as his brow furrowed. His lips slowly parted as he contemplated the words. Yeah, that probably wasn't a good look. Maybe he should have thought a bit more before jumping over the girl all willy-nilly. But this was his organization and his hideout; he could sit on whomever he pleased. And Matako wasn't his girlfriend. This idiot kept assuming she knew everything.

With one quick movement the girl bucked her hips and twisted Takasugi off herself. She shoved him to the side with a palm to his jaw; contact that the man could have done without. He quickly caught his weight on his palms as she pushed herself to her feet. It had all been a ploy to distract him. And he had fallen for it. Damn girl. Kinu had the audacity to walk away. WALK. Clearly, this sort of situation called for running. Takasugi was in no mood to let her escape. Not so easily. He would show her who was in charge. He abruptly stood up and snatched the girl back by her arm; just under her shoulder. Spinning her around the man locked his eye to hers.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to trust strangers? Or was she too stupid to get that right?"

The man glared into her crystal eye, and she leaned towards him; alarmingly expressionless.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk about other people's mothers? Or did that not fit into the 'fucked up' lesson plan?"

What the fuck? Why was she talking so much now? Moreover, she was talking back to him. Couldn't she just shut up and let him win? Seriously, this girl had no right. He had been kind to her... Tolerated her. And here she was; speaking against him as if she was clever and had more purpose than to do as told.

"Didn't your mother teach you to respect authority? Dimwit." He sneered the question and name, and leaned towards the girl as he pulled her near. Once again, she came back with more bullshit. Another line that was only digging deeper. By time she finished, there would be enough to kill this girl, from the way things were going. Takasugi didn't need a squeaky wheel. While some think the squeaky wheel got oil, he simply replaced it. Easy enough. Otherwise, how long would it take before said wheel squeaks again?

"Didn't your mother teach you not to idolize yourself, you self assured ass hole?" Again, the girl leaned closer. Takasugi scowled as she murmured her defiance; only a breath away.

"My mother didn't give a fuck about other mothers." Through his narrowed eye, Takasugi watched the girl lean back. She met his gaze and mirrored his glare.

"Oh? Does that mean she was just as much of a bitch as you?"

Irritation surged throughout the man. It pushed through his veins and he continued to eye the girl. The nerve of her! To insult him in his own territory. Where he was the final word and opinion. The dangerous nature of her words had no effect on her ability to hold his eye with her own. As if she had a right to speak to him in such a manner. He would give her one last chance. His patience could allow no more

"Don't you mean bastard?" Straightening his posture, Takasugi felt his expression harden. He silently challenged the girl to say more. The wrong answer would earn a correction. He would set her straight; teach her to mind her place.

"No, my vocabulary is fine. I said _bitch_. Because-" The words were cut off by a heavy hand, and the sound resonated within the room. No warning had been offered before the back of Takasugi's hand connected with her cheek. As expected, she fell to the side; surprisingly quiet. The impact was too much for her dainty frame. Kinu caught herself on her palms, and Takasugi calmly stared down at her. There. Problem solved. That always fixed women. Everybody knew that a quickly slap made them cry and beg for forgiveness. Ask any movie producer in the history of ever- it always worked.

Out of nowhere a snicker sounded.

With a furrowed brow, Takasugi peered at the girl. She wiped her mouth with the back of her forearm and her voice broke into a laugh. Hair partially obscured his vision of the girl. Venom seeped from Kinu's tone as she placed her palm back to the Tatami.

"Is that all you've got? You could at least _try_..."

Crimson had smeared on the girl's arm; contrasting her pale skin. Ever so slowly, she turned to peer at Takasugi. Pure destestment was etched into her features, and her darker eye bore into him. Takasugi couldn't believe this. She was still taunting him. It had no effect.

"How'd you know I wanted blood for dinner?" The flat tone was accompanied with a harsh glare, which earned no reaction from Takasugi. He stared at the girl's lip as a bead of blood turned to a small trail. She must have bitten it. Starting past her, the man didn't bother to look back. He raised his pipe to his lips and stepped over her legs. No expression was present; he didn't care. At least she knew when to stay down.

"Lucky guess." Pausing in the doorway, Takasugi turned his head as if he would peer at the girl once more. He released a cloud of smoke, staring at the wall.

"Isn't that what you Banshees eat?" Leaving it at that, the man exited the room.

* * *

A/N: Yay another chapter! Thank you all for your reviews :)


	10. Chapter 10

Night had fallen, as Kinu stared out of the window. She hadn't moved, or left the room after Takasugi. She had simply found a spot on the windowsill, and stared at the darkening sky. Her eyes fixed on the door as it was slid open and Kawakami entered. She guessed the man to be looking at her, and he walked to her side. Without a word, he sat on the windowsill across from her. Both focused on the world beyond the window. Complete silence settled over the room once more and Kinu crossed her arms. Time was spent as this; nothing changing. Not a single sound daring to break the thick veil of nothing that claimed the space between the four walls.

Eventually, a low sigh escaped Kawakami. Out of nowhere, Kinu murmured to him. It was so low that he had to lip read. He turned his music down to catch the latter half of her words.

"What does it sound like?"

Peering at the girl, Kawakami paused to listen. It was one of her favorite questions, as he had come to learn over the previous days. Any time something happened, she would ask. He guessed it was to gage her emotions. Another second of quiet came and passed before Kawakami refocused on the moon beyond the branches of a tree.

"Like your voice."

The girl's brow creased, and she turned back to the hanging stars.  
"Is that so? I don't know what my voice sounds like..."

Returning his gaze to her, he focused on the dark break of her lower lip.  
"Dull, low, muffled rock... Hate and silence. Not enough care to be loud. No drive, no emotion. Screaming agony that cannot be appeased. Has no source or reason..." As he described the tune to the best of his abilities, Kinu intently gazed at him. She slowly nodded, and Kawakami peered at her from the corners of his eyes.

"So you don't know why? You can't tell what made me?"

As if for no reason, the air grew stiff. Kawakami couldn't help but sigh at the question. Shaking his head, the man stood up.  
"Only what you've told me."

Kinu nodded as Kawakami started from the room. He spoke over his shoulder, still headed for the door.

"There's a job for you... Talk to Shinsuke in the morning..."

Staring after the man, Kinu couldn't help the dreadful curiosity which crossed her. Obvious hesitance hung in Kawakami's voice, yet he was gone before she could ask.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Takasugi sat outside. He was on the porch area of his room, on the phone with his other problem. One last information leak. The man didn't know what was in store for him. He was completely unaware of Takasugi's plan. Still, as the one-eyed man spoke, his mind twisted his newest scheme around; searching for any flaws.

The moon hung overhead, dimly lighting the stone porch Takasugi had chosen to be his seat. It was cold through his kimono, yet disregarded with one bowl of tobacco and cup of sake. The one eyes man stared at a tree, calmly speaking into his phone.

"How about an... _Agreement_? Surely, we could settle our differences through a minor peace offering... You wouldn't have to do a thing... Just accept my offer..."

Smirking to himself, Takasugi raised his cup to his lips. The man was leaning back against the wall. One leg rested along the stone ground, while the other was grounded; bent to a comfortable position that supported his arm. The man agreed; clearly frightened. Positive that Takasugi was going to kill him. Little did he know, Takasugi wouldn't lift a single finger.

He had a bothersome girl that needed to be punished as badly as the idiot that had accepted his proposition. The one eyed man would ensure that she got the worst job he could find; without granting her the mercy of death, that is. She had angered him, now she had to pay. It was only fair, that she receive adequate work. Realizing his mistake, Takasugi chuckled. He was the only one to laugh, and the silence on the other end of the line reeked of alarm.

"_Silly _me, how could I forget? You'll have to bring pocky..."

* * *

As instructed, Kinu set to find the one eyed man once morning arrived. She crawled from her hidden nest, careful to inspect the hallway for any possible witnesses. The makeshift den consisted of nothing but empty pocky boxes, blankets, and unopened pocky. It overlooked the hallways and stairs; for easy information yet concealment. The girl dropped to the ground, taking care not to agitate her stitches. She was alone. Once she reached the floor, she pushed the cover of the air vent back into place and turned down the hall.

It didn't take long to reach Takasugi's room. She entered slowly, as if expecting him to attack at any moment. The girl paused to inspect every visible inch. The bed was messy; abandoned. Not a single sound came from within the room. Nothing, nobody was there. It was empty.

Shades of burgundy and black hugged the walls, and a glass door was concealed by a thin black curtain that blotted out most of the natural light. His bed was in the corner, straight in front of the door on the opposite wall. All of the furniture was composed of dark wood. A dresser on the wall to the left, small tables beside the bed. The privacy screen was beside another door, where it led was unknown. Numerous trinkets and papers were scattered throughout the room, all on the dresser or desks, a nudge away from being considered messy. The room was clean, just a lot to take in. Now that she studied it, she was positive that it was thoroughly lived in. The air smelled of Takasugi; smoke with a hint of cologne.

And something else... Something familiar, that she couldn't quite place... A certain dampness feathered the edge of every breath she drew, and as Kinu glanced over the room once more, a sound caught her attention. A door opening. Turning to peer at the unknown entrance, Kinu caught sight of more than she wished she had.

Takasugi stood in the doorway, peering at her with no hint of surprised. Behind him, the room was dark blue and white. A showerhead could be seen on the far wall, but that wasn't what Kinu was looking at.

The man held a white towel over his groin, and leaned his free forearm on the frame beside him. Wide eyed, Kinu couldn't help but stare at the incredibly nude form in front of her. She felt her face heating, yet could do nothing about it. Takasugi's hair was wet. It hung over his left eye, and no trace of wraps were visible. Broad shoulders trailed to smooth, toned arms. A hard body and defined chest and abs that extended to an unexpected trail of dark hair. From under his navel to the towel. The man's olive eye bore into her with a touch of annoyance, and Kinu remained frozen in place.

Her limbs refused to move. She was stuck- wide eyed. Like she was on a crime scene and he was a witness. An officer. She couldn't tear her eyes from every taunting shadow that only boasted his physical fitness even more. Couldn't force herself to speak or apologize. Quickly shuffle from the room and return to the air vent like the hermit she was. Bad hermit.

"Don't you know how to knock?" The low tone belonged to none other than Takasugi, and Kinu quickly dropped her head. Her fringe worked to conceal her; yet one eye remained in sight as Takasugi studied her. He had seen scarlet wash over her face before, but not like this. This was borderline ridiculous. Anybody else would have quickly turned away and excused themselves. This idiot had just stood there and gawked at him like a deer in headlights.

Sighing, Takasugi turned to peer at the wall. His free hand raked through his damp hair; careful not to move the lock over his eye.

"Alright, take off your clothes..."

Though it didn't seem possible, Kinu's eyes grew wider. The girl slowly looked up, as if he would be dressed yet nothing changed. She met his gaze and her expression let on to the fact that she was internally panicking.

Rolling his eye, Takasugi shook his head. Clearly, her mind was in the gutter. The man sighed once more; seeing the difficulty of his new task. Not that it would matter. She had no choice.

"_You're too old to be so shy_. Get over it. You have a job, and you can't make that face when you're there. Not once. If I hear a _word _about that face, I'll kill you, understood?"

Frazzled, the girl dropped her eyes to the ground once more. She slowly nodded, and it was as if all of her body was needed for the motion. Half-bowing. A second passed, and a frown creased the girl's brow. She paused, and before Takasugi knew it, she was shaking her head. Damn it, now he had to explain everything to her. First, to find some clothes.

* * *

"I'm _not _doing that." The defiant tone was not appreciated. Takasugi had seated himself on his bed after finding a kimono and wrapping his eye. He had motioned for Kinu to sit as well, yet she chose not to. Instead, the girl stood in front of him; fidgeting and focusing on everything but him. The moment he told her what she would be doing, she refused. Glaring at Kinu, Takasugi shook his head.  
"I didn't _ask_. You _are, tonight_. I've arranged a ride for you, had lingerie picked out; you have _no say _in the matter. You will do as you are told... With a _smile_."

Raising his pipe to his lips, Takasugi continued to eye the girl. She glared down at him; arms crossed.

"I'm a _mechanic_, not a- Do I look like a _whore_ to you? Do I-"  
"You are _whatever_ I please." A trail of smoke followed the words, and Kinu's expression deepened. She shook her head and stepped back. As if she wanted to run, yet wouldn't allow herself to.

"I'm not. Fuck you. I won't do that... I don't care about your little problems or business men. You couldn't force me to go to that damned hotel if you tried!" The girl stepped back again, and Takasugi felt another sigh escape him. How troublesome. If she didn't shut up, he was going to lose his patience. How many times would he have to tell her that her opinion and morals didn't matter to him? That he was all out of fucks to give? Standing up, the man placed his pipe on his nightstand. Kinu backed away; still scowling up at him as if he was the most despicable creature to crawl into her sight. He didn't appreciate that look.

Moving towards her, Takasugi felt his chest harden. She still wasn't in line. He had been positive that that smack would knock some sort of sense into the girl. Without warning, the man grabbed her. Despite her effort to run, he snatched the girl back and shoved her onto the bed. In the fraction of a second he was over her; prying her legs apart with his. He worked to still her struggling form, gripping her wrists, and pulling her back onto the bed. Takasugi would not allow her to wiggle away. She needed to listen; heed his command and thank him for using her as she had asked.

When the girl managed to free her arm from his grasp once more, he grabbed her throat. Kinu pushed against his shoulders, hoping to escape. Of course, he would not let her. As he had told her before, this was his game; his world. She would listen. Managing to work his way between the girl's legs, Takasugi tightened his grasp on her throat. She continued to fight, as if she could win. Though her force was dying down, Takasugi didn't have the patience to wait.

"_Stop moving;_ I would _hate_ to make this worse..."

Kinu barely listened. She turned her head, and her bangs fell over her eyes. Ever so slowly, the girl's motions died altogether, and Takasugi glared down at her.

"Whether you like it or _not_, you will go to that room... You'll do as instructed; _nothing less_. Consider this _practice_... You're already on a bed..." Through his narrowed eye, Takasugi watched the girl. She showed no signs of hearing or agreeing. Simply stayed still. His free hand slipped down her body; barely parting the robe he had provided. When his fingertips met the skin of her thigh, the girl tried to move away.

"Get used to it. This won't be the last time..."

The girl's grip on his wrist loosened, as did his grasp on her throat. Still, her free hand attempted to push him away. To nudge his hand aside in hopes of avoiding his touch. Her wish was granted, yet her nightmare came true as the man gripped her wrapped wrist. The man inched closer, tugging at the wraps.

"It'll be just like this... With less clothes..." As he spoke, Kinu pressed herself into the mattress. She felt the restrains on her arm loosen; still being tugged at. Through her black fringe, she could see him; watching her through a narrowed eye. She wondered if he would stop; prayed that he didn't finish. But when the fabric around her wrist barely touched her, she tried to move away. To hide herself and all of her vulnerability; self-doubt and loathing. To her dismay, the movement only encouraged him to grab her again. The fabric slipped away from her arm leaving her to feel naked despite her clothes. Revealed.

"Stop-" Unexpectedly, her voice broke.

Frowning, Takasugi peered at the girl. Though he didn't intend to, he found himself obliging. He froze and so did she. There was no way to tell what was behind her hair; hidden from sight. Her expression, was a total mystery. When he didn't move, the girl attempted to slide her arm away. She took a breath that bordered a sniffle, and Takasugi felt himself falling away from her. Not wanting to be near her anymore, yet holding his ground. He grasped the girl's forearm and pinned it back to the bed only to have her try to move away once more. Her free hand smacked at his wrist as she tried to break away, and Takasugi frowned. She wasn't even trying to run from him... Kinu was completely focused on freeing her arm. The arm he had unwrapped to prove a point.

Glancing towards the wrist in question, the man froze. His lips parted, yet no words escaped him as he took in the sight of red skin. Not a single centimeter seemed free of scars. Tens of scabbed lines trailed across the girl's wrist in... He didn't know. He didn't know what this was. What to think about it. This was no ordinary wound. Nothing could cause something like this. Lifting the girl's arm, Takasugi attempted to study it more. As if a logical explanation would present itself if he stared harder. Kinu practically shrieked the word "No". She snatched away from him, and shoved him back with all her might. The man stumbled, yet managed to stop himself as she sat up and pulled her legs under herself. Not a single word was exchanged. She promptly started searching the sheets. Moving fabric around to find her wraps, which blended in all too well.

Takasugi simply stared on as her motions grew frantic. The girl didn't even look at him. She kept her arm to her chest and used one hand to dig through the sheets. Her face was concealed by her hair for the most part. Only when she turned to examine the head of the bed did the man catch a glimpse of her expression. Complete panic. She was on the brink of tears. Still, Takasugi didn't move an inch. What was he supposed to make of this? How should he react? She was freaking out.

Some of those had to be fresh.

Upon realizing that she wasn't finding the wrap, the girl sank into herself. Her posture fell, and she buried her face in her hands. Even so, Takasugi could do nothing but watch. He had nothing to offer. Nothing to say. It was her problem, not his.

"Stop looking at me... Stop laughing at me..."

He definitely wasn't laughing. Another second passed, and the man slowly started back to the bed. He planted one knee on the mattress, and as he started to place a palm on the girl's shoulder, she smacked him away with the back of her hand. Despite her harsh motion, her voice was barely audible. A whisper.

"Get away from me."

Holding the serious air of the room, Takasugi paused once more. His hand remained open, as if he would reach for her at any second. Now he knew; he couldn't erase the information. The image. Her skin was far too pale for such a thing to not be burned into his mind. Pale, delicate and damaged. Completely destroyed. Torn and unable to heal without leaving evidence. She had already quit. Was simply hanging by a thread that was ready to snap at any second. Probably didn't need him to hang with her or floss his teeth with it; it couldn't support that much.

Ignoring her words, Takasugi reached to pull her hand away from her face. Anything to make her stop. He hadn't intended this to be so... Depressing. The moment his fingertips grazed her skin, the girl reacted the same as before. She smacked his hand away, and hissed at him, "Don't touch me". She was scowling at him, much to his surprise. He had expected her to be crying. She was doing no such thing. Her face was perfectly dry. The girl scooted to the edge of the bed, as irritated as ever.

With nothing else to do, Takasugi retracted his hand. Kinu quickly moved past him and to her feet. She hurried out of the room; not even bothering to look back. The man watched her every movement as she fled; unsure of what to make of the situation.

Fuck.

There was nothing worse than ghost tears.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews :)**  
**I hope you enjoyed the update.**


	11. Chapter 11

After a while of hiding in the air vent, Kinu decided to never leave again. She would just sit up there and sleep for the rest of eternity. Embarrassment was never something that she could handle. She didn't know what to do or how to play it off. Despite the robe she wore, she felt naked without her wraps. The girl had settled into her blankets, only to find that all of her pocky was gone. There were no less than four empty boxes under the covers with her, and she suppressed the urge to sigh.

At least three times, Takasugi had passed her. He seemed to be walking back and forth for no reason; glancing around the hall as he did. Each time, Kinu glared at his head as it moved by the vent. He was such an idiot. She hated him. There was nothing, nobody worse than him. When he passed again and his steps grew distant, the girl crawled from her hidden cove. She needed a bottled water to successfully be a wall for a day.

Kinu glanced around the silent hall before starting towards the kitchen. If she was lucky, there wouldn't be a blonde bimbo in there waiting for her. Barely any natural light lit the corridor; exactly as she wanted. Light revealed people. She didn't need any more of that. As the girl entered the kitchen, she found a box of pocky laying on the counter; just waiting to be consumed. It was the perfect kind, mint chocolate. The girl glanced over the room and towards the hall as if it was a trap. She took care to study the two other hall entrances before skulking towards the counter to claim her find. Ever so silently, Kinu minced to the kitchen and stopped in front of the box in question.

Her eyes remained on it as she contemplated whether it was hers to take or not. It had to be. Nobody else appreciated pocky like she did. The moment she started to reach towards the container of minty perfection, a familiar voice filled her with dread.

"There you are... I wasn't finished with you..."

Pausing, the girl continued to stare at the pocky. She had been right. It was a trap. Now she was forced to face that man again. The one that she should have let rot in his cell. All the pocky in the world couldn't convince her to help him again. She would give up pocky if it would make him die. But it wouldn't, so the pocky was hers. Footsteps started towards her, and Kinu turned to peer in the opposite direction. There was an escape route, a hallway that led to a place she did not know. Maybe more hiding spots. Before she could decide, the man was behind her. His hand slipped to the counter and Kinu stared at it. She had the sudden urge to stab said hand, but not a single fork or knife was in sight. Not even a chopstick.

The man's free hand gently gripped her shoulder, and Kinu stared at the pocky. Was it worth it? Pocky was the main source of life; giving all sorts of animals and people the strength to live. This man was going to be her death. Slowly.

"Don't move, I'm not going to do anything..."

Still peering at the hallway, Kinu contemplated her escape. Grab the pocky, take off down the hall. Maybe stab him if she could fit it in. That sounded perfect. Takasugi slowly slid his hand down her arm, and the hand on the counter moved under her arm and to her left wrist. The girl remained still as he started to tug her sleeve back. When she started to move away, the man pressed into her back; pinning her between him and the counter.

"Oi, hold on. Just hold still..."

Pausing once more, Kinu lowered her head as her wrist was revealed. The man's chin settled on her shoulder as another fabric was placed around her. Her eyes slowly drifted to Takasugi's hands, only to find him wrapping a familiar black gauze over her wrist and knuckles. Frowning, Kinu stared at the hands that worked to conceal her and the last of her swollen skin disappeared.

"I didn't see a thing..." The murmured words were right in her ear as Takasugi tucked the fabric into itself and produced a black ribbon. She hadn't been using a ribbon before. Even so, she remained still, watching as he placed it around the gauze. The man crossed it in over itself, forming a small pattern before tying it into a knot.

"But if you need help... Wrapping yourself up when you're finished..."

Takasugi's offer hung in the air, and Kinu continued to study his work. He pushed her sleeve down, and lowered her hand to the counter. A low sigh escaped him, and Kinu opted to focus on the box of pocky that still laid in front of her. Neither moved and minutes passed as Kinu studied the hands on either side of her. What was she supposed to do now? Maybe he hadn't been trying to put her on display. He hadn't even known. Apparently, he hadn't thought of the wrap for a second before tearing it off. This was probably the closest thing to an apology that she would get.

Without warning, Takasugi pulled away. His hand barely grasped her shoulder to turn her around, and the girl continued to peer at the hallway. Anything but him. She didn't want to look at him. She was still mad. Still hated him more than anything in the world. His fingertips lifted her chin, and Kinu stared off to the side as the man inched towards her. She kept her palms on the counter as the man's hands cupped her jaw. He forced her to meet his gaze, and when she did, she was puzzled by his expression. It wasn't his usual sinister smirk or condescending annoyance. Something far more intense, yet not nearly as mocking.

One hand fell to the girl's arm, lightly gripping. It seemed as if he would say something, but no words were coming. Glancing towards her arm, Kinu couldn't help but raise her own hand to his jaw. He didn't have to give her that ribbon. It was pretty, and she liked it. In the same breath, she didn't want anything from him. The man's thumb grazed over her lower lip, only stopping to press into the split he had caused.

Though he didn't expect it, Kinu moved towards him. She inched to his lips, and Takasugi remained still. She could if she wanted. He wouldn't be against a kiss, maybe she needed some sort of affection to behave... That had to be it... It was possible that he had taken the wrong approach. The girl paused with barely any space between them, and he continued to study her. This was odd. Obvious hesitation shrouded her motion, and as he thought she would connect them she retreated. Her head dropped to his shoulder, hand opposite of it.

She couldn't do it.

Takasugi's eye focused on the locks of blonde and black that hung over his kimono as the girl turned her head. She really couldn't. The man released her, opting to place a hand on the counter as she did whatever. She wasn't crying. Just like before, she didn't shed a single tear. With his free hand, the man laced his fingers through the girl's hair. Apparently, he wasn't earning any favor from the girl. It was the exact opposite. He was making her detest him, and though he had no intention of accommodating her, he could at least show that it was nothing against her. It was just his nature, to use and treat everybody a certain way. To get the results and reactions he wanted. In all actuality, he was rather fond of the girl. She was mostly silent, not overbearing in any way. She wasn't annoying, unless she was directly opposing him.

When he thought of her... Well, the only things he thought were pleasant; her toying with his hair, the scent of her skin... Nothing bad. From the looks of things, she couldn't cope.

On the counter, his hand snaked under her arm. He gripped her opposite hip, and lightly squeezed the girl as the hand in her hair did the same. The girl remained still, yet her grip on his shoulder tightened as he turned his head, leaning into her. He didn't know what to do about this. What was he supposed to say to her now? Obviously, he couldn't apologize. He shouldn't have to. He had a right to do as he pleased. She had practically forced him to act as he had; it was her fault.

Releasing the girl, Takasugi stepped away. She stared at the ground for a second before pulling the box of pocky from the counter behind her. She held the box up, and Takasugi eyed it as she murmured to him.

"Did you leave this here for me?"

Frowning, the man stepped back.  
"No."

The girl peered up at him, her brow furrowed with confusion.  
"So Bansai left it out for me?" Her fingers started to tear the turquoise strip from the box, as she spoke.

Takasugi shook his head, and as if for no reason, the man scowled at her.  
"Bansai didn't- He had nothing to do with it!"

Upon hearing the words, Kinu tilted her head. She tore the strip away, yet continued to frown up at Takasugi.

"But... If he didn't do it... You're the only other one that-"  
"I _told_ you, I had _nothing_ to do with that! I would never give a _dreadful, annoying_ ghost girl anything!" An odd expression crossed the girl as she gazed at Takasugi's unnaturally flustered demeanor. The corner of her mouth tugged into a barely visible smirk as she tilted her head once more. Shifting his gaze, Takasugi searched for something to say.

"N- Never..." Crossing his arms, Takasugi allowed his gaze to flick back to the girl. She was holding a pocky stick to her lips; eying him with an amused smirk. An annoyed sigh parted his lips as he started from the room. He didn't have to deal with this. He just forgot that box that's all. It was for himself, not that girl. Really. Without another word, he exited the room; ignoring the pair of eyes on his back. He needed to finish setting his latest plan up.

* * *

In the afternoon, after one disturbingly silent car ride with Matako, Kinu found herself in a hotel room. Shades of tan adorned the walls, and she studied the small room. Dread encompassed the girl, and she stared at the trench coat she had been instructed to wear. Underneath, she had nothing but a short... Dress like thing. Negligee. It was somewhat similar to the nightgown from her previous ship, but shorter. Silky material, as the last one, but this one was tight. The girl folded her hands in her lap as she waited. A pillow rested under her arms, and gave her the illusion of protection. She had been sitting on the large bed, fiddling with her hands and hair. Anxiousness swelled within her, and she shifted her gaze. From where she sat, she could see the door to the bathroom.

The room was small, packed with over-sized furniture. Only one square of floor could be seen, just large enough to lay down. It felt as though her stomach was doing flips, and the sensation was only furthered when a pair of footsteps stopped at the door. A beep was followed by the mechanical snap of the lock and the handle was turned. Willing herself to calm down, Kinu peered at the opening door as a man came into view. He nodded to her, and she felt her heart threaten to stop beating all together. He was huge. Short neatly trimmed brown hair. The man stepped into the room, and closed the door behind himself. Without a single word, he started to pull his overcoat off.

Kinu remained still, simply watching. He looked mean. Intimidation was probably the main staple of his diet. He probably ate frosted terror for breakfast along with a glass of his enemies blended teeth and bones, lightly moistened with base of blood. Yeah. Anger was etched into the man's features, and Kinu wondered if she should be staring so intently. He seemed pissed. The man was studying her as well, and as he pulled his coat off and revealed his arms, Kinu had to avert her gaze. It looked like his arms hated his shirt; they were trying to split his sleeves. The man hung his coat up, and Kinu dropped her head as he placed his palms on the bed.

Was she supposed to say something to him? How do whores do that sort of thing? Was it just money, then sex? Or sex first... Or was it conversation? Was conversation involved? Did she had to engage this man in conversation? Uh, stimulate his mind with a good pun or two... Was mental stimulation necessary to have sex? What about candles? Or something... He was looking right at her, as if she was supposed to know what to do. The man crawled towards the middle of the bed, towards her, and Kinu sunk into herself. She stared at the mattress, and her posture tightened as if she could make herself smaller.

If only there was a magic weapon that she could summon. Something that nobody could fathom. If she was in a magical anime, she would summon the Unspeakable Cube Of Ruthlessness and bash his head in. The man took hold of her chin and forced her to look up; as if he was studying her. He grunted under his breath "Looks like I hit the jackpot", and disgust tinged within Kinu. Quickly looking away, the girl allowed her bangs to form a wall between them. Irritation weighed on her features as he retreated, and threw something towards her.

"You're a virgin, right? Well, I'll show you what this is all about, put that on."

Nothing else was offered, and Kinu stared at the wall as the man walked into the bathroom. When the door closed behind him, she dared to look at what he had thrown at her. An apron. A bright pink apron. Frowning, the girl barely reached out to touch the fabric. She picked it up with one hand; unsure of what to make of the order. Moments passed, and before the girl could reach a conclusion, the bathroom door opened. She turned to frown at the man, yet what she found was much more alarming. His clothes were gone; replaced by nothing but an adult sized diaper. And he was charging straight at her; muscles and diaper everywhere.

Shock crossed the girl, but there was no time to react. Even as she turned to escape, the man practically pummeled her. He pounced on her, and panic started to boil over. She had no idea what was going on. Didn't even know who the hell this man was, but from the looks of things, they were on some sort of personal level. Diapers and what not, this seemed to be something that one would only do with their close friends.

Pinned in place, Kinu stared up at the man. Her eyes were wide as she met the man's green irises. He was grinning at her. It was an unnatural, goofy expression that she had no knowledge of how to respond to.

"Come on, hun, loosen up. You didn't put it on... Are you shy?"  
Silence. There was no reasonable response to that. What can one say to a man in a diaper? A burly, scary looking adult in a fucking diaper. At the mention of helping her change, Kinu clutched her trench coat. Her reaction earned a chuckle from the man, and he leaned back. As she sat up, he started on with his craziness.

"Alright, I've got some props with me... You take that off, and I'll get my bag."

The man glanced at her again, before backing away. He was still smiling; creepy. Kinu watched him as he pulled a small bag from the spot he had hung his coat. She toyed with the buttons of her coat, as if she was contemplating removing it as instructed, but she didn't want to. She wouldn't. And props? What the hell was he thinking? The man opened the bag, and pulled out a small assortment of items. He walked back to the bed and offered Kinu a pair of knitting needles. Confused, the girl accepted them. Next thing she knew, a ball of blue yarn was placed at her side.

"Knit me a new pair of booties."

With a furrowed brow, Kinu peered up at the man. He was serious. He was smiling down at her with excitement that could only be compared to a child. An actual child, that wanted a pair of booties. Ever so slowly, Kinu shook her head.

"No."

That one word caused the man's cheerful demeanor to fall. He stared at her, every deep line of irritation that had been etched into his features creased. Much to Kinu's surprise, he cried out to her; in a disturbing manner.

"Mama!"

The name naturally rolled off his tongue as if this was common play to him. He stomped his feet and Kinu frowned up at him utterly confused.

"I want the booties! I want the booties! I **want **them!"

Taken aback, Kinu felt her lips part as she shook her head. She leaned away; terrified and perplexed. Was this normal? Is this what people did? This was nothing like what Takasugi had said... He hadn't told her how to deal with this, or what to do about it. When Kinu didn't respond, the man's temper tantrum ended. He grew still and quiet; alarmingly so. Without warning, the man crawled onto the bed. He moved towards Kinu, and she inched away; still clutching the pillow. As he neared her, a ringtone sounded.

Kinu's attention immediately shifted to her phone, and she pulled it from her pocket. The girl flipped it open, only to find a name she didn't want to see. It was Kawakami; Takasugi's henchman, of whom most likely knew about this little 'job'. She didn't want to talk to him. As the girl snapped the phone shut, she was roughly tugged down the bed. The man over her was glaring at her; obviously angered.

"If you're not going to play along, I'm not going to waste my time..."

Unable to help herself, Kinu awkwardly stared up at the man. She wasn't sure what to say. His hands gripped her coat, and the girl crossed her arms as if to say he couldn't undress her. Apparently, she was wrong. He snatched the jacket open with ease, and her arms were forced apart. The man pulled her up; tugging at her coat. Though Kinu gripped the fabric, it was torn away an she was roughly turned around. As the man's hands started to work at the thin straps of her nightgown, Kinu scowled. She eyed the knitting needles the man had brought; ready to follow Takasugi's plan. The man's touch grew gentle, yet firm as he brushed her hair from her shoulder. A pair of lips met Kinu's neck; biting and sucking. Still, the girl remained still; contemplating her course of action as she stared past the man's bare shoulder.

"Oh... I almost forgot..." The man's hand slipped away and after a second, a pink box was tossed in front of her.

"Now, what do you say when a man gives you a gift?"

Glaring at the pink box of pocky, Kinu felt herself snap. This was an insult. Degrading in every sense of the word. She was being manhandled by a guy in a diaper. When his mouth returned to her skin, burning with every flick of the man's tongue and uncomfortable pinch of his teeth, Kinu released a deep breath that seemed to have grown ancient in the time it had been in her lungs. In the fraction of a second, she jabbed her elbow into his ribcage. A sharp grunt of pain escaped the man and he growled something far too mangled to understand.

He had released her with that one move, yet the moment she grabbed the needles she was being snatched around and shoved down. As the man continued to hiss a slew of insults, he started tearing at her clothes; determined to "teach her a lesson" as he put it. Through his hurried motions, it became apparent that he didn't realize what she was holding. Though Kinu attempted to fight off his hands, the man was far too large to oppose. Nails harshly scratched her skin and worked to drag her farther under him. He had her trapped on the mattress, defending her clothes though a nearly silent struggle.

The moment the man reached to work his diaper down, she smacked his free hand away and stabbed upwards; towards his neck. Her aim missed, and the needle sank into the dent of his collarbone, not that she was complaining. The man froze, and peered down at her hand; the needle. Sitting up, Kinu shoved him backwards. He started to move again, yet she had another needle in his ear before the fight could continue.

Scowling, Kinu pulled the needle from his collarbone. Blood shot over her, yet was ignored. The man's eyes were wide; still not dead.

"Let me tell you something..."

Glancing over her shoulder, Kinu snatched the pink box the man had tossed down. She stood on her knees and glared up at the man as she held it in his face. Kinu tightened her grip, and the sticks could be heard snapping in the box.

"I _hate_ strawberry..."

Upon murmuring the words, the girl shoved the needle into his eye. Of course, he moved to stop her, slowly, yet he still tried. All his attempt resulted in was being shoved from the bed. Kinu only pushed one shoulder. He turned when he fell and with a loud thump, the man was stilled. Probably landed on one of the needles. Whatever. Throwing the pocky at the man, Kinu rolled her eyes. That was just stupid. A puddle started to form around him, tainting the tan carpet.

With a sigh, Kinu plopped back onto the bed. She glared at the ball of yarn that the weirdo had brought for a split second before batting it over the edge of the bed. It rolled to the dead bastard's side and Kinu plopped backwards. There. Mission accomplished. He could take that yarn to hell with him and that pocky. She was nobody's mother. Takasugi had been right. It hadn't been as bad as she expected, just unusual. She had managed to seduce the guy and kill him with ease. It was a strange process though. She never thought that sort of thing went like that. As she stared at the ceiling, her phone started to ring again.

Annoyance tinged within the girl, and she grabbed the phone in question. Slight surprise crossed her at the sight of Kawakami's name appearing on her screen again. Glaring at the device, Kinu pressed the green 'send' button. The screen flicked to a timer, and she stared at it. Seconds passed, and a man's voice sounded. Not the man she had expected though. An annoying man that only had one eye. After a long pause which sounded after a greeting, he spoke.

"Oi, are you there?"

After hearing him speak, she snapped the phone closed and tossed it off the bed, towards the door. Finally, she had a room and silence. She wasn't about to let that asshole fuck it up.

* * *

**A/N: Hi all :)**  
**Props to the lovely NonieBee (4352183) for contributing to this chapter! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

"Shinsuke, I told you she shouldn't be alone..."

Glaring at his friend, Takasugi remained perfectly still. They were seated in the Tatami room, Kawakami playing his shamisen. Takasugi on the other hand, was simply lounging. Waiting. He knew the mission shouldn't take so long. Two hours had passed, more than enough time to trick and kill a single man. Takasugi raised his pipe to his lips, and Kawakami lowered his head. The room was filled with music, yet far from upbeat.

Takasugi sighed for the umpteenth time, and his gaze fixated on the embers of the pipe in his hand.

"Why wouldn't she answer? She has her phone, right?"

Nodding, Kawakami continued to watch the Shamisen as his fingers slid along the neck, hand opposite of it plucked strings. Moments passed, and no answer was offered to the first question. Takasugi shifted his gaze again, opting to stare at the tatami mats to the side. Night was starting to swallow the world. The window showed the darkening horizon beyond the thick branches of a tree. Another drag of his tobacco was taken, and Takasugi slowly exhaled the smoke. What could be taking her so long? It was supposed to be a quick mission, nothing exhausting. Nothing tedious, or indecent. Oh god, what if she misunderstood? He had figured she would understand the invisible quotation marks around the words "sleep with him".

Thought it was obvious, but what if it hadn't been? What if the girl was dense, and had completely misinterpreted his instructions? If she was actually sleeping with him...

"She's a small girl... Strong for her size, but not amazing. Shinsuke, he's a big guy... Practically does everything... Could easily overpower a woman. Taller than me... Tell me, how many centimeters taller than Kinu are you? Five?"

Unmoving, Takasugi stared at the floor. Kawakami continued to play, as if his words had no substance. Still, they sank into the one eyed man's mind. Without warning, he stood up. He started to the door, and the music stopped at Kawakami turned to peer at him.

"Where are you going?"  
"To check on her progress." Leaving it at that, Takasugi exited the room. Staring at the door, Kawakami couldn't help but smirk to himself. As if nothing had happened and no words had been exchanged, he returned his attention to the shamisen in his hand. The same tune he had been playing before he paused filled the air, starting from the beginning.

Though it was unusual, Takasugi chose to drive himself. He wasted no time on red lights or pedestrians. He had the right of way. Fuck baby strollers; if people pushed those things in front of his car they were going to get mowed down. To use a child to cross a street is preposterous. The moment Takasugi arrived at the hotel, he pulled Kawakami cell phone out again. He dialed the girl, to tell her to report to him, of course. The dial tone continued for what felt like hours. A subtle click sounded, and the line was completely silent.

Frowning to himself, Takasugi glanced at the entrance of the hotel.

"Hello?" There was no response. No sound or hint of a person on the phone. Still, the line was open.

"Oi, are you there?" The moment he finished the sentence, the call was ended. Pulling the phone from his ear, Takasugi eyed it. The screen was flashing, twenty three seconds. This was ridiculous. What the hell was going on. Sighing, the man shoved the door open. He got out of the car, and locked it with a button on the keys before walking into the hotel. One person stood at the counter. The woman greeted him, yet he ignored her as he walked to the stairs.

Time was spent, riding the elevator to the appropriate floor, and glancing at each passing door. Tan adorned the walls and floor; nothing amazing to look at. The moment Takasugi found the door, he paused. He turned towards it; listening for any hint of... Anything. Nothing was to be heard. As he raised his fist to the door, her felt a jolt of nervousness. It was nothing like what he was thinking. Of course not. After taking a deep breath, Takasugi knocked. Silence ensued. He had no idea how long he stood outside the door. Seconds, minutes, hours; it felt like an eternity.

Eventually, a snap sounded. The door cracked and a single crystalline eye came into view. Staring at Kinu's eye, Takasugi stood perfectly still. Her hand rested on the side of the door as she barely pushed it open. The girl seemed to be glaring at him, and her face held crimson smears. Finally, she spoke; taking the pressure off Takasugi.

"What do you want?"

Scowling, the man turned towards the hall. He nonchalantly flicked his eye towards her before muttering a response.

"I'm here to take you back."  
"How romantic." The door started to close, yet was caught with a single hand as Takasugi turned back towards the girl. She disappeared and a scarlet puddle could be seen in the space she had been in. Stepping into the room, Takasugi glanced around. It was nothing impressive. Kinu stepped into the bathroom, and the man closed the door behind himself as he studied her work. A corpse laid at the foot of the bed, dressed in nothing but a partially removed diaper. What the hell had transpired? A knitting needle protruded from his eye, and his body was twisted as if he had fallen.

Calmly walking to the man's side, Takasugi nudged him with his foot. Yeah, he was dead. The door to the bathroom opened as his gaze drifted to the bed. The sheets were in disarray, and blood seemed to have splattered and soaked into the white sheets. Of course, that's what Takasugi chose to believe. It was just splatter. Not a puddle, just splatter. Glancing at Kinu, he found he needed to look again, a double take. Takasugi's eye focused on her, noting her torn gown and the red streaks on her arms and thighs. All trace of blood was gone. The girl shot him a dirty look, and he stared at her as she pulled her coat from the bed. Takasugi started to step towards her, yet his foot connected with something hard. The item slid across the floor, and he found it to be a phone.

He picked it up, and studied it for a second before glancing back at the corpse.

"I- I assumed you understood your job..."

Kinu met his eye with a raised brow. She barely tilted her head and narrowed her eyes; clearly upset.

"Mhmm." The girl started to button her jacket, and Takasugi averted his gaze once more. She hadn't been acting like that last they spoke. Obviously, she was angered now. He wanted to know how she had acquired the scratches. Needed to kill the nagging thought in the back of his head. But his pride wouldn't let him. He couldn't just ask... Not if it sounded like he cared; she would get the wrong idea. He didn't feel a thing. Hadn't been concerned at all. The girl started towards him, and almost instinctively, he grabbed her to talk. She couldn't just walk away now. The girl snatched away, and glared up at him through judging eyes.

"Don't touch me."

Mirroring her expression, Takasugi watched as she pulled the door open and left him to stand in the room alone. With the diaper wearing corpse. Great. The man sighed, and exited the room after her. After grabbing the dead guy's coat, of course. Money, that sort of thing. Kinu was already meters ahead of him when he entered the hall. The girl was forced to stop at the elevator, and once Takasugi stepped into the small space with her, inched towards the corner. She really didn't like him. This was bound to be a painfully silent car ride; filled with all form of discomfort and dirty looks.

* * *

He was right. The lack of speech was maintained to the second they pulled into his hide out, home. As Takasugi turned the engine off, Kinu reached for the door. Before the girl could pull the handle, Takasugi hit the automatic lock button. She stared at the door, as he sank into his seat; sans seat belt.

Heavy silence still hung in the air, only to be shattered by the man's voice.

"How far did you go?"

He couldn't help but ask. His eye had fixated on the handle of his door, and remained as Kinu turned to face him.

"What's it to you?"

The murmur was enough to spike irritation and annoyance. That was none of her business. He just wanted to know what his property had done. That's all. Slowly turning to peer at the girl, he narrowed his eye.

"Remove the coat."

His command received a frustrated sigh, and the girl's fringe puffed away from her face. She didn't move to listen. The girl crossed her arms and stared at her lap as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Sighing, Takasugi shook his head. He didn't want to think about this right now. He had better things to concern himself with. The man unlocked the doors and let himself out. Kinu slowly followed as he made his way to the door. As he pushed it open, he glared back at her, offering a single command.  
"Come with me."

Kinu glanced at him, expressionless. The girl did as instructed, and followed Takasugi back to his room. He ignored all curious and otherwise hateful glances, the source of the hateful glance being Matako of course. She didn't seem to like Kinu. Regardless, he led the girl to his room and she stood in the doorway. Kinu clenched her hands behind her back, staring at the ground and twisting her foot. Holding the door open, Takasugi eyed her. This was not the time for hesitance.

When the girl didn't move, Takasugi grabbed her coat and jerked her inside. He slammed his door shut; locked it as Kinu shifted her weight. She peered up at him, and he narrowed his eye, all too sure of what he would find. Turning to face her, Takasugi allowed his eye to flick over her coat. He wanted it off. Kinu crossed her arms again, and without a word, she started across his room. Not a single explanation was offered before the girl unbuttoned the coat. She paid him no mind as she walked to the door of his bathroom, and the coat slipped to the ground. When Kinu reached the door, she glanced at him over her shoulder, yet kept walking.

Not a second was spared before Takasugi followed. He pushed the door open to find Kinu unwrapping her wrist. She was standing in front of the mirror, and occasionally glanced up at herself. The moment the girl's arm was revealed, she allowed the fabric to drop to the tile floor. The girl paid him no mind as she placed her hands on the sink, and leaned into it. As Takasugi walked towards her, she glanced in his direction. His eye fell to the red lines on her thighs and arms. When only a step was between them, Kinu peered up at the man. A moment was spent studying her posture; tired, maybe fed-up.

Kinu's gaze dropped to the skin of his chest for split second, only to be torn away as she turned. The girl started the shower, and Takasugi watched. He wanted to ask. To get his answers, but wasn't sure how. Of course, he could just say it, but the words escaped him; leaving him to ponder which to choose. When Kinu started to pull the gown from her shoulders, she glanced at him again. The look was a clear sign to get out. Still, Takasugi stayed. He leaned against the wall as the fabric dropped, and her back was displayed; bare. The girl frowned at him once more, and Takasugi rolled his eye.

He would deal with her later.

* * *

In his room, Takasugi glared at the coat the girl had left in front of the bathroom. He barely kicked it before exiting the room and walking to where he last saw Kawakami. As he expected, the deaf man was waiting for him; shamisen still in hand. He was still playing the same song, slowly and to perfection. Despite the calm nature of the room, the moment Takasugi entered, the air changed. Kawakami paused to peer up at him, yet before the man could speak, Takasugi started.

"This is preposterous... _Ridiculous_- He _touched _her!"

Frowning, Kawakami allowed his hand, which held the shamisen pick to fall from the strings. He stared up at Takasugi, trying to guess what was needed of him.

"What did you expect? How far did it go?" The question earned a sneering glance from Takasugi, but he continued to pace in front of Kawakami. As if he was impatient, and Kawakami was the only one that could do something about it.

"She didn't tell me- You know what she said? She said '_what's it to you', _like _I_ had no business asking! The _nerve_ of that girl! And she let _him_ touch her! She's got scratch-"  
"And you're angered?" After suppressing a snicker that was roused by Takasugi's deadpan imitation of the girl, Kawakami attempted not to smirk the question. Takasugi practically whipped around to face him, glaring as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Damn right I am!" The words were hissed, and Takasugi paused to scowl at the deaf man. Kawakami lowered his head, peering at his shamisen to hide the upward curl of his lips.

"Why? You're the one that sent her, I dare say."

The one-eyed man's posture straightened, and the corner of his mouth fell with unspoken disapproval. His eye narrowed, and he turned to the side, still peering at Kawakami. The expression was all-too familiar, and mostly disregarded. A slight twitch of the man's eye portrayed his frustration, and Kawakami smirked up at him as he spoke through a tight jaw.

"I'm well _aware_ of my _own_ actions." Abruptly turning towards the door, Takasugi started away. Kawakami was no help. If he didn't know any better, he would say the man was laughing at him. Of course not, though. Kawakami knew he would cut him for such a thing. As he placed a hand on the door, a voice behind him caused him to pause.

"So why are you upset?"

Glaring at the man over his shoulder, Takasugi tugged the door open. Suddenly cold, Takasugi spoke as it everything was Kawakami's fault. As if he hadn't been the one to make the call and set each piece of his plot on his own.

"I don't _know_." After muttering the words, Takasugi took his leave. This was stupid. He didn't need that idiot. He didn't need any of them. Never had and never would. It was a privilege, for him to allow them to be in his presence. Allow them to work for him, under him. He knew them better than they knew themselves, it was necessary to keep them at his disposal. To manipulate them, and have them desire his guidance. They knew they were nothing without him, and that girl could be the same. Just like them, he would keep her close enough to control, yet far enough to be no threat. He was still in control, just had to break that girl. If she broke, she would turn to him to rebuild her... Or...

What if she turned to Kawakami?

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to NonieBee (4352183) for contributing to this chapter :)**

**All reviews are deeply appreciated and make me smile :) I love to hear your opinions on the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

They seemed to be close... Too close. She spoke to him with ease; no spite or annoyance was in the girl when she spoke to Kawakami. It would be impossible to outshine his connection with the girl. Unless...

Takasugi seduced her. If he did everything in his power to make her beg for him. Beg to be his, and crave his attention. Girls were simple, their emotions could be a bit zany, but if he played his cards right, he could have that girl on her knees... Erm, at his feet. Not doing anything weird, but submissive... She was probably a submissive. If she was, then he could easily...

Not the point. He could have her acting like Matako in no time. But how could he start? He knew almost nothing about her. She liked pocky and cutting herself. Well, that was a good start. Maybe if he got her a chainsaw... No, that probably wasn't a good idea.

Though he had been walking at random, Takasugi found himself exactly where he needed to be. He had walked to his room, and the shower was still running. She was taking too long. He was growing anxious, yet chose to seat himself on his bed. Something had to be done. The first step to seducing that girl.

This would be a delicate mission; touch and go, so to speak. If she was as he had guessed, she would run quickly. The moment she realized what was happening. He would have to control her thoughts through subtle signs and touches... Make her imagine more, until she needed such. Meaning that the game he had played so far was useful, he didn't have to start from scratch. She wouldn't have a clue if he executed his plan correctly. If anything, she would be taken entirely by surprise. Once she accepted him without a second thought, he could release her. Throw her to the same place as Matako. Let them fight amongst themselves for him, then erase them both. In due time. Before they could even think that they were an invariable factor in his equation of destruction.

The sound of a door opening barely managed to snag the man's attention, and he glanced towards the bathroom. Kinu met his eye for a split second before starting across the room. She was wrapped in his towel, and Takasugi eye the girl as she passed the foot of the bed. It had been the only towel in the room. He would have to get another. That damn girl. She offered no words before opening his dresser, and pulling a plain robe from within.

Silence echoed throughout the room as she glanced at Takasugi. He was sitting up, leaning back on his elbow. His free hand held his pipe, and he seemed to be tapping his canines to the metal mouthpiece. He was watching her with a half-lidded olive eye that seemed to smolder at the sight of her.

Strange expression.

Disregarding the look, she walked to the screen beside the bathroom and flipped the light on. She knew he was watching. He always did. His attention and gaze seemed to naturally drift to her at the most random times. Still, a shadow was harmless. Not like anything horrible could come of that. Little did she know, the man's thoughts on the subject sounded more like "Oh god, no, not the shadow play. Why the shadow play? Why didn't she go back into the bathroom?". Yeah. It was intentional, on both sides. The first time, he had known it would happen. This time, she was well aware of his previous game. Just wanted to fuck with him. He was extreme, but he didn't seem to be raping her. Not yet at least.

Dropping the towel, Kinu used the ribbon he had provided to tie her hair up. Her figure was not ignored. Takasugi watched from his spot, wondering what the hell she thought she was doing. He hadn't told her to go to the screen. Both of her arms were up, and she fiddled with her hair before pulling a wide strip of fabric from her mouth. With her arms like that, the blurred edge of her bust was more visible. This had to be some sort of joke. She was well aware of the image he was receiving. The girl finished with her hair after fashioning it into a messy bun. She pulled the robe from the edge of the screen and over herself.

As Kinu started to wrap her wrist, a hand on her back caused her to pause. The girl turned to find Takasugi behind her, watching through a condescending eye. He offered no words before reaching around her and taking the wrap with his own hands. Kinu's fingertips grazed his forearm before falling and allowing the man to do as he pleased. She stared on in silence as he situated the fabric around her wrist, though his eye had found something else to focus on.

Kinu's skin was pale, as if she had lived in night snow the entirety of her life. Barely a hint of peach dared to color her, and any mark dramatically contrasted it. On her neck, a small, red mark. A hickey. She had a fucking hickey. That guy had been all over her neck! Well, Takasugi could do better than that. That tiny mark would pale in comparison to what he could leave. Kinu had grown still between his arms, opting to focus on her wrist as he tugged the wrap once more for good measure. His kimono threatened to drown the girl, she didn't have the shoulders for it. She was far too small, horizontally speaking. Still, the girl had managed to secure it, though it draped a bit too far, from what he could see.

Turning the girl around, Takasugi met her icy eye. She held a solid, rather unsettling gaze. As if her "no touching" rule was still in effect. Nevertheless, he didn't have to listen to her. This was his home, not hers. She was simply a new inhabitant. He firmly held the girl by the crook of her neck as his free mand reached to the lamp. With one slow motion he turned the light off, still holding the girl's eye. No words were exchanged as he led her from the sectioned area and to his bed. She followed, seemingly unfazed by the possibility of another scene like before. The moment they were close enough, the girl sat down. She peered up at Takasugi, and he managed to conceal his surprise. Why was she being obediant now? He could still yell at her, right?

After a moment's hesitation the girl tilted her head.  
"Hm?"

Bringing his thumb to the mark, Takasugi remained quiet. He pressed it, as if it would go away, yet it remained red. Blood vessels just under the surface of her skin. Pulled there by a foreign mouth. Bringing his gaze back to hers, he felt the corner of his mouth drop.

"What did you do?"

The girl remained perfectly still as his thumb moved to a light bruise in the obvious shape of teeth.

"I stabbed him."

That wasn't the answer he was looking for, and she knew it! She was toying with him, and he did not appreciate it. Not one bit. Clenching his teeth, Takasugi shook his head. He leaned down, placing his palms on the bed and forcing her to lean back as he glared at her, eye-to-eye.

"How far did you go?"  
"Just to the hotel and back." Oh, she was remarkably snarky. He was challenging her to fuck with him and she didn't care. Challenge accepted. Maintaining his annoyed expression, Takasugi stared into the girl's eyes. She stared back, no hint of fear or alarm. Expressionlessly intense. Apparently, she wasn't seeing straight. Maybe it was her dark eye, that was the good one. Anyway, if he looked straight at the girl, he was staring at hair. Not very comfortable. With a single hand, the man raised her bangs and caught sight of the eye in question. She blankly stared at him. Brilliant against dark and mesmerizing. Asymmetrical, and intense.

"From now on... No kissing, no hugging, no touching... You don't remove clothes... Hmm... Definitely no contact- just don't touch them at all and don't let them anywhere near you... At least three meters distance at all times." He spoke before he could think, and the girl's brow furrowed.

"Uhh... How am I gonna kill them?" Her question only angered him. It wasn't his job to tell her how to do hers.

"Figure it out! I didn't ask if it was convenient, I made rules, now _follow them_!"

Silence fell over the room, and Kinu stared at the man, still frowning. As if he made no sense, but he was perfectly clear. He knew she understood his command. He started to speak again. Started to tell her how annoying she was. List her flaws, and abnormalities. Before more than a syllable could escape the man, he was being pulled forward; locked into an unforeseen kiss that made no sense.

Takasugi started to pull away, he wasn't finished. He hadn't made his point, or gotten an answer out of the girl, yet here she was, forcing him to halt. A hand had found the back of his neck; mixed with his hair and crushed their lips together as if there was too much space. Tucking the girl's fringe behind her ear, Takasugi allowed his palm to drop back to the mattress as the girl pulled him closer. Leaned back and forced him to follow if he wanted more.

And he did.

He couldn't have his fill. Even as his hand moved to the girl's robe, she didn't try to stop him. The fabric pooled around his wrist as he slid his palm up the girl's thigh. She wasn't stopping him. He found her waist and pulled her downward, into his lap, and a small sound escaped the girl. She met his tongue with her own, and all he tasted was pocky. Mint chocolate, mixing with tobacco. When he gripped her wrist and pulled it from his collar, she shifted under him, yet didn't move to disengage him. God, she wasn't telling him to stop. What was he going to do? If she didn't... He wouldn't be able to. She had to say it. To at least push him, nudge him away. A groan of opposition; something. And she was against him. Incinerating the fabric between them as he nipped her lower lip. She had to feel him. Had to know what she was doing to him. What she was making him do... This was unthinkable.

He had to stop her. She barely pulled away only to return to him, to his jaw. The hand in his hair dropped to tug at his Kimono, and forced him on her. His grip on her wrist tightened, and the girl tensed against him. He felt her, against his chest. Felt her heart pounding, and begging to be taken. His hand settled on her thigh; raising it. A leg wrapped around his hips and air was forced past the barrier of his lungs as the girl's teeth tightened on his ear. When his nails dug into the girl's skin and he pressed against her, she murmured, practically mewed into his ear.

"Ah, Shinsuke..."

What did she call him? Had she completely skipped all suffixes, and respect to corner him as a man? To force him to prove that he was a man, by treating her... Like a woman? How old was this girl? He knew he had to find out at some point, but her tongue on his throat suggested otherwise. And his hand was migrating. Forcing himself to think, Takasugi released the girl's wrist. He shoved her back down on the bed and she peered up at him from the corners of her eyes; too innocent to believe. Down, girl. Bad. He hadn't even started seducing her yet.

A second was spent, fighting off the pants that threatened to make an appearance as Takasugi stared at the mismatched eyes below him. When accompanied with the blonde and black streaks that had been pulled into a bun, it was quite a sight. Something interesting to look at; like a puzzle.  
"I asked you a question." It was all he could say. He had to ignore whatever she was doing. She couldn't win. Kinu nodded, and her hand released his kimono. She started to fix her robe; concealing the small glimpses of skin that Takasugi had made.

"That was nothing like what you said it would be. This is completely different." The moment she hummed the words, Takasugi was pushed from over her. The girl sat up, as he caught himself on his side and glared at her. She paid him no mind as she fiddled with the belt of her, no, HIS kimono.

"This was completely different in every way... You didn't put on a diaper and treat me like your mother... Or try to make me knit... And you didn't force my clothes off and start doing weird things to my neck..." Pausing, the girl peered at Takasugi.

He was relieved. She had stopped him. He had stopped himself. One more second, and... No, not yet. Seduction is about the mind, not body. Once one had the mind, the body would soon follow.

"And you didn't throw down a box of _strawberry_ pocky and act like that made what you were trying to do better..." Shrugging, the girl stood up. She walked to the door, only pausing to glance back at Takasugi as she pulled it open.

"But this... It was fun." Leaving it at that, the girl exited the room.

Wait, what the hell had she said happened?

Never mind that- it wasn't enough. He wanted to be patient. To execute his plan first but... For the girl to just walk out of his room after doing something like that. He was in need, and she was toying with him. A little more wouldn't hurt. He wanted more. Even if it was brief; restrained. Her hands were too firm; too gentle to ignore. He wanted them back, just for a moment. He could use it to his advantage. It could be a part of the plan... It had to be intentional; what she was doing. And all he had to do was respond. Not completely... Just a little.

Standing up, Takasugi walked to the door. He could pin her down; tease her as badly as she had done him. Stepping into the hallway, the man raised his pipe to his lips. He caught sight of Kinu and leaned one shoulder against the wall as he watched the girl. Only for a second, before he spoke.

"Oi..."

Kinu stopped, and glanced over her shoulder, only to find a half-lidded eye fixed on her. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he motioned for her to return to him. The man's olive iris drank her every subtle motion as she obliged. When she stopped, Takasugi's eye flicked over her. No reaction was shown as she peered up at him; fully aware. The man spent a second, leisurely taking a drag of his tobacco.

He stepped towards Kinu, and gripped her shoulder; soft and solid. Pushing her back against the wall, he felt his smirk widen. The girl peered up at him with her usual intensity, sparking amusement within him.

"If you think that was fun..." Leaning towards the girl, Takasugi exhaled a cloud of smoke over her and she barely turned her head to peer at him from the corners of her eyes.  
"Imagine what else I could do..."  
"Hm..."

When one of Takasugi's hands dropped to her belt, she gently tugged his pipe from his hand. Takasugi allowed her to, and she lifted the mouthpiece to his lips; still eying him. A second was spent, studying the gesture, before Takasugi turned and brought his lips to the pipe. As the smoke hit his tongue, the girl's fingertips slipped down the skin of his chest.

"Get enough to share..."

Glancing at the girl, Takasugi pulled away from his pipe. Kinu's hand moved up his skin to his neck. She held his pipe to the side as he leaned into her. Both turned for the approaching kiss, yet when centimeters remained between them. Kinu's hand held his throat, as if she may apply more pressure. A solid puff of smoke escaped his lips, only to be captured by hers. Kinu inhaled, and the smoke grew to a steam.

Gripping the girl's wrapped wrist, Takasugi pushed his pipe against the wall. His free hand squeezed the girl's waist, and she pulled him nearer as his lungs were emptied. The moment she stole all of the smoke, she locked their lips together, and Takasugi pulled it from her lungs, claiming it once more. He tightened his teeth on the girl's lower lip, and she smirked against his lips as he slowly exhaled. The girl's thumb pressed into his throat, before her hand slipped around his neck and deepened the kiss. Her lips moved against his as he placed a hand on the small of her back and pulled her against himself.

Moving to her neck, Takasugi focused on the side that lacked marks. He bit down, and the girl barely groaned; opting to look at the ceiling. Using his free hand to part the top of her robe, he trailed down her skin, and the girl's hand slipped to his hair as he moved downward. Peering up at her, he slipped his tongue across her collarbone, and continued to migrate downward. His hand slipped from the girl's wrist, opting to find her back and pull her towards him as he further parted her robe, enough to expose a slip of skin down the middle. Takasugi moved to one knee, still pulling the girl forward as he flicked his tongue over her skin. She took a drag of his pipe, and blew the smoke over his head as he reached her navel. He took care to avoid her stitches.

The moment his tongue slid over the skin of her abdomen, the hand in his hair tightened. Peering up at her, he found that she was still watching through clouded eyes. She offered his pipe, and he accepted, taking a drag, and holding her eye with his own. When he pulled his lips away, he breathed the smoke over her, and the girl barely squirmed in place. Slowing his motion, the man tightened his grasp on the girl's back, forcing her lower back from the wall. He swirled his tongue over the area between her navel and... Lower... Area... And the girl tensed against him. A low moan escaped her lips as she bucked towards him and he lightly sucked her skin; enough to draw a hickey of his own. Once more, the hand in his hair tightened, and the girl gazed at the ceiling as a low sigh escaped her.

"Wh- What are you..? Shi- Shinsuke-Sama!"

Freezing, the pair turned to find Matako gawking at them down the hallway.  
Oh shit.

* * *

**A/N: Hi all. This is a quick chapter, I didn't have time to edit it, but I'll fix any errors when I get off work ^^**

**Than you all for your reviews :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Staring at a certain unwelcomed blonde that had intruded upon his fun, Takasugi straightened his posture. He retrieved his pipe, pulling it from Kinu's hand as Matako practically stormed to the pair. Kinu leaned up from her spot against the wooden wall. A low sigh escaped her as she pulled her borrowed robe closed. Almost immediately, Matako pushed her way between the pair.

Takasugi allowed her to do as such; barely any of his annoyance present in his expression.

"What are you doing to Shinsuke-Sama?!" Demanding the information, Matako pushed her body against the girl. It was an attempted at intimidation, which was about as effective as trying to cram a star shaped block into a triangular hole. Expressionless, Kinu stared into the woman's blue irises. With dull eyes, she remained still; seemingly uninterested.

"Just giving him his daily dose of manipulation and mind control techniques. You know, the usual, all in effort to depopulate the male race." A low chuckle stole Kinu's gaze for a split second, and her eyes flicked to Takasugi, of whom had settled on the wall across from them. He was calmly smoking, with no intention of calming his loose Chihuahua, which was in Kinu's personal space.

"One bastard at a time," The added bit further enraged Matako. She shouted, "Shinsuke-Sama doesn't need your tiny, underdeveloped body! He has me!", and he hand was lifted. Charged with the intent of a slap, which was caught.

Holding the girl's wrist, Kinu cocked her head to the side. A dark glare was enough to alarm Matako, yet when the girl lifted her jaw as if she would connect their lips, the blond froze. Takasugi remained in the wall, tapping the mouthpiece of his pipe with his canines. He wasn't sure what was going one, but he somewhat liked it.

The notion caused a bright red tint to cover Matako's cheeks. Wide eyed, she stared at the girl. Her face had grown long, her mind blank. Was the girl hitting on her? Teasing her with the proposition of sharing Takasugi's kiss? She didn't know how to respond. If she refused, it would be like denying Takasugi. But she didn't want to kiss the girl, she wanted to kiss Takasugi. In her flustered state, the blonde stammered something among the lines of "get away from me, freak". Still, she was quickly cut off by Kinu, and a hand on her jaw.

"Tell me... Are you right handed?"" The random question met Matako's skin with warm breath, which held the scent of tobacco. And chocolate. Matako nodded, and Kinu slowly mirrored the motion. Without warning, Matako found herself being pulled off balance. Roughly shoved and slammed face first into the wall. A squeak of surprise escaped her, and a voice in her ear was enough to tell her what had happened.

"You're not a physical fighter, huh?" The calmly stated words earned scowl over Matako's shoulder. Her hand was being twisted at an angle, towards her wrist. It made it impossible to move, lest something be broken.

"Get off me! You little whore!" A small struggle was offered, and much to Matako's surprise, the girl actually listened. She released the blonde, an had the audacity to walk away as if nothing had happened.

"And I have boobs." Glancing over her shoulder, Kinu paused to offer a quick glare. Staring after her, Matako turned and brought a hand to her right wrist, rubbing as if it could ease the lingering ache. Turning to glance at the man against the wall, Matako felt her face start to heat. Of course, he had seen all of that. He had heard everything she had said, and while it may not have been much, it was enough. A slight smirk tugged at the corner of his lips and he started towards his room, though, not without placing a hand on the blondes head as some sort of reassuring act of affection. Unable to help herself, Matako smiled at the floor as the man's palm slipped away, and he entered his room. Without a word, Takasugi closed the door.

Well, it seemed that he was pleased with her. Still smiling, Matako tried to decide what she would do. Probably go to her room and daydream; that sounded nice.

* * *

He had been so close. So close to having that girl, only to be thwarted. It hadn't been his intention, not at first. He had only wanted to play, but surely if he had her before another, she would succumb to him. No argument or hesitation would be enough for her to resist anything he asked of her, or told her to do. That had been his plan with Matako, and it had worked. Almost a bit too well, but it still resulted in being to his advantage. But what was he to do while he waited? Excitement had not died down, leaving him with a nagging urge to find release.

As a man, he knew he could always care for it himself; knock one off for the sake of clearing his mind, but he didn't want to. Shouldn't have to take care of it himself. There was always Matako. She wasn't bad. Wasn't a virgin, even when he met her, but still; not bad. But it would be distracting, to not be thinking of her. She would keep making those noises, reminding him that it was her. But... It wouldn't be the first time. If anything, she always enjoyed herself, and while he did as well, he wondered if he could again.

Especially when the object of his frustration had been run off by the gun slinging bimbo that chased him nonstop. She had never stopped to realize that it was more fun for man to do the chasing; constantly threw herself at him without a second thought. If Matako was the source of his irritation, it made perfect sense to take it out on her.

Standing up, Takasugi pulled his pipe from his bed. He didn't need any more reasoning than that. He did as he damn well pleased, and for the moment, he just wanted to ease his tense muscles. To blow off some steam, and calm his excited nerves. And he would.

The man left his room; his feet carrying him to Matako's. She would never refuse him.

* * *

Though she had been in her air vent, minding her own business, Takasugi's new whereabouts were no mystery to Kinu. His actions were more apparent when the metal vent echoed with conversation; surrounding her with words she didn't care to hear.

"Shi- Shinsuke-Sama? Wh- What are you-"  
"Quiet, just take it off."  
"R- Really? Really? You-" The woman's voice was cut off, only to be replaced by a moan, which Kinu didn't care to hear. The girl glanced back at the barren space of the metal vent, not even attempting to hide the furrow of her brows. A small crash sounded, accompanied with the clatter of multiple items hitting the floor and immediately, a loud groan could be heard.

This was disturbing.

Another room was chosen to retreat while the pair had their fun. Kinu didn't want to hear it. She slowly worked the air vent out of place, and lowered herself to the ground. Typical. Of course he was like any other man; letting his dick lead him to any pair of open legs in the vicinity. To think that only a few moments ago, he had been all over her. Not even ten minutes was needed for him to turn and go to another woman. Just great. Obviously, she had been used as some sort of foreplay mechanism. That was probably what that couple did. Use Takasugi to lure out innocent unsuspecting girls and fool around until Matako could yell at them. Then they would retreat and have a session of steam to reassert their love.

Great.

After fixing the grating over the air vent, Kinu started down the hallway. There was no way that she would sit there and listen to that. She could still hear them, and as far as she was concerned, no place was far enough. It seemed that the sounds had only grown louder; a constant knock of what Kinu assumed to be wood against wood, a bed against a wall, resonated through the hall. Discomfort clawed at her skin as if it could escape. She had left her pocky in the air vent. And that bastard was in there fucking the blonde.

Raising her hands to the bun she had formed after her shower, Kinu pulled the black ribbon from her hair. She didn't need anything from him. Multi-toned locks fell over her, and she dropped said ribbon as she ran her hands through her tresses. A second was spent smoothing her black side swept bangs, and fiddling with the blonde wisps underneath as she walked. Though the scene of Takasugi's lust was farther away with each step, the reminding sound lingered.

Where the hell was Kawakami?

Surely, he had another pair of headphones and an mp3 player that she could use. Something to tune out the noise. After twirling the blonde streak opposite of her bangs, Kinu resolved to go outside. Somewhere other than where she was. Anywhere but the air vent. Maybe another shower was in order. She felt dirty. Takasugi's hands had been all over her, and now they were on some other woman. There was no way to tell if he had been doing the same before she had arrived. Maybe he had been all over Matako, then switched to her, only to turn back to the blonde.

Oh god, that was a horrible thought. She needed to brush her teeth. Before she caught the disease of cheerfulness that the blonde normally emanated. It had to be contagious. And as she thought, Takasugi was contracting that shit at that very moment. When he emerged from her room, he would be a new man; smiling and bouncing all over the damn place. Clearly, the only solution and way to escape was to throw herself off a mountain before she had to witness that. Just terrible.

But she had other things to think about. Like Kawakami's request. He had asked her to take a look at their ship before they took to the skies again. At a time like this, that was a welcome opportunity. Now she just needed to find Kawakami so he could show her where the ship was. And brush her teeth like a mad man. She could still taste the tobacco on her tongue, and it was no longer appealing. Neither was Takasugi's scent, which normally carried just a hint of cologne; lost in the plume of tobacco and other hygienic products that he normally used.

It was disgusting now; he was disgusting. She didn't want anything to do with him. He made it so obvious, that he had only been using her for a cheap thrill. And she had played right into his hands... Or maybe he had played into hers, but now she didn't even want to admit that she had been trying to appeal to him. If she thought about it, the current situation was possibly a fault of her own, but he was to blame as well. For his lack of control and the fact that he had been hitting on her since he had unjustly chosen to claim her bed as his own.

Then again, maybe it wasn't like that. Maybe he just toyed with every woman he encountered; to see if he could sleep with them. Maybe she had misinterpreted his actions and hints. It was just a game. She was just a conquest.

She had unwittingly reacted the way he had planned, and put herself in this position.

Takasugi was trying to use her, but if she used him first, she could ultimately win... She had something that he wanted, and he... Well, all she wanted was his pride. She could take that, and considered herself accomplished. There was nothing that she cared about, she was generally numb and devoid of any discernible emotion. She had no care for herself to inhibit her, no accepting or loving family that she could return to after what she had done. She should have finished the job.

Nevertheless, the only place she had was a remote mechanic shop in Edo. From the view that Kinu had caught in the window of the nearly empty retreat room, she knew it was safe to assume that this house was overlooking Edo from a cliff. That meant it would be easy to return to her old life. Her tiny three room apartment, and the one man that actually accepted her.

The one that spoke in poetry and rhyme, yet kept his voice as their own personal secret.

He would be relieved to see her again. While the thought of Takasugi and the blonde had made Kinu consider a deranged hair-harvesting bitch as a fond image of the past, the memory of her job was far more pleasing. And she would return without a moment's hesitation; the second she took that one eyed bastard's pride.

And she would. One way or another.

An alarmingly loud groan that carried the man's given name was quickly muffled, yet still enough to hear. Cringing in disgust, Kinu found the door that she suspected to be Kawakami's room. She knocked, yet no answer was received. Only a second passed before she let herself in. The man was sitting with his back to the door, scribbling on a sheet of paper. She could hear the faint traces of music, blaring from his headphones.

Closing the door behind herself, Kinu walked to his side. He didn't move; completely lost in his world of musical compilations and writing. When Kinu placed a hand on his shoulder, he paused, and turned to peer at her. She was met with her own reflection in his dark glasses, and immediately set to flattening a stray lock of hair that had managed to avoid her previous adjustments.

"Kinu-Chan." Her name held a slight touch of surprise, yet pleasant welcome. Kawakami set his en down; pulled his MP3 player from his pocket. The song Kinu heard disappeared all together as he turned in his chair to attain a better view of the girl. She decided to start, wasting no time to consider her words.

"You wanted me to inspect your ship, right? Repair what I could, that sort of thing?"

Nodding, Kawakami turned to look at the paper he had been writing on. Standing up, the man moved his chair aside to allow easy movement. He glanced at Kinu as he started from the door, and she followed. The moment his door opened and he stepped into the hallway, he heard it. With his music on low, the tunes were clear. And the repetitive knocking was definitely not a part of such tunes. Pausing, Kawakami turned to look at Kinu over his shoulder. She was avoiding his gaze, as still as him. Though she didn't peer up at him it was clear that the man was frowning.

Kawakami hadn't seen Takasugi drinking earlier. This was normally one of his drunken moves, he would drink enough to not force Matako away, and they would end up in her room after she removed a few items of clothes. Well, after she sneered in her usual tone, "Bansai-Sempai, can't you see were trying to have some privacy?", to which Kawakami would simply walk away. He had no interest in seeing anything like that. Of course, being Takasugi, the one-eyed man was always careful to ensure that all of their fun was in her room, never his. He had a habit of kicking Matako out of his own space. And the blonde figured that was all the more reason to chase him; because he wasn't opening up to her.

Finally, Kinu glanced up at him; barely enough to meet his eyes, though she probably didn't know. An awkward glance was exchanged, yet nothing was spared before Kawakami started to walk again.

He led the girl outside. Around the building, and on a small landing port that was indistinguishable from a regular drive way, was the ship in question. Beside it, was another familiar ship. From the looks of things, it was the ship they had met on; sans bodies.

Kawakami came to an abrupt stop and turned to face Kinu. He scratched his head, and teal hair sifted through his fingers as the man gazed at Kinu.

"That's it, there should be a tool box in the boiler room. Do you want a tour, or do you think you can manage?"

Dismissively waving the man's question away, Kinu sighed.  
"Hm..."

Nodding, the man watched as she passed him and walked to the door of the ship. After a little inspection, she unlatched the door, and let herself in. Well, it was better than listening to Takasugi shake the entire building. Or at least, a good portion of the building that started and ended with Matako's bed. Yeah.

* * *

It didn't take long to locate the room she needed to be in. The first sign was thick layers of dust that had accumulated on a single doorknob. The second was a large sign that claimed to be the entrance to the stairway. Ships always kept the large machinery on the lowest floor. Brushing the dust from the door with her unwrapped hand, Kinu let herself into the dark stairwell. She carefully searched the cold wall for some sort of light switch, yet none was to be found. Likewise, on the outside of the door, it was the same.

With a slow sigh, Kinu urged herself down the stairs. She extended one foot and cautiously examined the step below her to ensure a proper foothold before moving forward. It felt as though minutes had passed before the girl actually reached what seemed to be solid; concrete as opposed to the metal grating that slightly swayed with her every step. Her hand was still searching the wall, and the moment it came in contact with plastic, she flipped the switch.

Harsh light flooded the room, stinging her eyes. Forced to squint, the girl placed a hand over her brows in a false salute. Sure enough, this was the room she had been searching for. A second was spent eying the assortment of gears and pulleys that stood before her; uncovered. It was in horrible condition. Completely sullied with grease and oil. Some bits were too dry. In one area, it looked as thought somebody had jammed gum into the crevices of the largest gear to hold it on place. Not just one pink piece, but an assortment, a rainbow of green, blue and pink.

How could anybody do such a thing?

A single glance was all that was needed to locate the closet Kawakami had spoken of. Kinu quickly walked to the door in question and pulled it open. What she found only further annoyed her. It was a completely plain room with nothing but a single toolbox.

A few screwdrivers, a hammer and a saw. In the corner, there was an axe, which made absolutely no sense. Sure, there was a wrench and some pliers, as well as a pair of wire cutters but it was too basic. Everything looked brand new; as if nobody had ever even taken the time to use it or fix anything. Well, not the axe. The axe was caked with a dark dried substance that Kinu could only assume was blood.

Her gaze shifted between the tools and the mechanism of the ship once more and she felt herself sigh. She had been doing that too much; really needed to stop. It only made it obvious that she was unhappy, and while she was emotionless, she didn't want people to be able to see through her mask and find her lingering issues.

Almost instinctively, the girl's forehead dropped to her palm. This was ridiculous. Clearly, she was going to have to use the other ship to get this one up to par. She would transfer all of the best tools; her favorites. Take the entire toolbox she had used before. Maybe even mix parts, and upgrade this ship while she was at it. Of course, she was going to clean the gears and mechanism until it shined silver; the way it was meant to be.

But first, she would head into the other ship and get her tools. Without any help from some idiot that wore butterflies and thought he was the greatest thing in the world because he could lift that toolbox better than she could. At a time like this, Kinu didn't mind a little physical exertion.

Or a lot.

Transferring the tools proved to be harder than it had sounded. Of course, it took multiple trips; all of which stopped at the entrance to Takasugi's ship. Over three toolboxes had been loaded with an assortment of bits and pieces. Anything from a blowtorch to a one fifth of a millimeter earth magnet had been tightly packed into the boxes. If picking them up wasn't strenuous enough, the trip up the stairs was enough to almost completely tire the girl. She was coated in sweat already, and her muscles ached for a break, but she couldn't allow such. She had to keep moving.

At some point, the barely-there reminder of Takasugi's actions had died down; no more knocking or moaning could be heard. Still, Kinu chose to move her stack of supplies to his utility room. Then one more trip, after assessing the ships weak points. With the newer material from her previous ship, which was still covered in blood yet lacking any proof of the source, Kinu would be able to render Takasugi's ship safe for boarding.

How the group had managed to continuously ride around in that ticking time bomb, she was unsure. Obviously, she wasn't the only one with a death wish.

She found her old room, and changed from the kimono that idiot had loaned her. Once comfortably dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt, she moved on. Takasugi's Kimono was delivered to Kawakami; not without mention of her new garb and an exchanged compliment, revolving around how she had something that finally fit.

Again, she returned to the ship; moving everything as carefully as possible; down to the appropriate closet. Once her tools were in the room, she felt as though the ship was decent... Less naked, so to speak. Then, it was time to begin. To spend time doing the only thing she really knew how to, and bond with another machine.

* * *

Hours passed, cleaning and reassembling. Completely renovating the out of date equipment and parts. Occasionally, Kinu would flip the test latch to examine her work. Gum was removed from more than one gear, and columns were stolen from the scrap ship to shield the mechanism from dust and possible jams. By the time Kinu finished, everything was pristine and in order. Her hands and arms were smudged black, and she was positive that her forehead was the same. Hot air had filled the room, and the smell of metal clung to her senses. Everything was in order.

The girl moved her tools back to the closet, giving the welding machine a second to cool down. She had long abandoned the mask, as it made everything too dark once she cut the power of the machine.

And she was finished.

Lo and behold, it was a fine ship; fit for traveling the galaxy and with enough power to do so in less than three days if necessary. Scraps of metal were swept and disposed of, while left over screws and bolts were stored for a later date; another purpose. With a final glance, Kinu smirked, to no one in particular. There was always a tinge of satisfaction, when she looked back at a past project and knew; she had done that. As the girl neared the stairs, the door above her opened. Kawakami came into view, only to stop dead in his tracks. The man turned to study the upgraded machinery, his lips slightly parted as if he would speak at any moment.

Much to Kinu's surprise, he tilted his glasses to attain a better view.

"K- Ki-Chan... You really went all out..."

With a single nod Kinu flipped the light off and started the dangerous journey to the top of the stairs. Kawakami remained in place as she neared and joined him at the top. They exited the room, and the ship altogether; completely silent.

When they reached the sliding glass door, the pair stepped into the house and slipped their shoes off. A large hand landed on the top of Kinu's head, and she peered up at Kawakami. He smiled down at her; clearly grateful.

"So what do I owe you?"

Snickering, the girl averted her gaze. She had completely worn herself out.

"A box of pocky."  
"That's all?" The tilt of Kawakami's head was enough to earned a lethargic smile, and Kinu raised her hand. Sticking two fingers up, she raised a brow.

"_Two_ boxes of pocky."  
"How will I ever be able to afford such a steep price?" Chuckling, Kawakami shook his head. He led Kinu to a hall bathroom, and motioned for her to enter, most likely to freshen up. She obliged, and turned to gaze up at him once more.

"My clothes are still on the other ship... I only have two kinds of night gowns... If you go from where you came in last time, there's a door to the right; it leads to a hall. The first left will take you to the cells. Along that hall, if you keep going, my room is directly across from B-2." The directions were interpreted properly and Kawakami nodded. Clearly, she wanted him to get her clothes.

"Don't do anything creepy, I need underwear, and I'll know if you're being weird."

Once more, a chuckle sounded. Kawakami placed a hand over his mouth and waved the other at her as if it was unheard of.

"Of course, of course- I dare say that I would never-"

"Bansai!"

All humor fell with that one name. Kinu stuck her head out of the bathroom, and glanced down the hall, only to find that her initial thought was correct. The one eyed bastard was headed their way; sporting an assortment of pink lines on his chest, and messy hair. Kawakami had turned to look as well, and the moment his eyes left Kinu's the door in front of him slammed shut.

A single glance was offered, and the man turned to face Takasugi.

Of course, the one-eyed man had caught sight of a pale face only seconds before. Black smudges had been scattered across the girl's skin, and a small half-handprint remained on the door as evidence of Kinu's presence.

Typical; ghosts loved slamming doors.

"Are we out of tobacco?"

The slight frown that met Takasugi weighed on his patience, yet the deaf man slowly shook his head.

"There's more on the ship... I haven't been to the store yet. I'll grab some in a second, I dare say."

Slowly nodding, Takasugi peered up at the man. If he didn't know any better, he would say that the atmosphere of the hallway was odd. Possibly awkward. And the face Kawakami was making didn't suggest otherwise.

"Then hurry up." Eying the man, Takasugi turned his head. Almost on cue, Kawakami nodded.

"It might take a moment, I'm going to get Ki-Chan's clothes."  
"Didn't she just shower? She already cleaned up today, I gave her a-" Kawakami cut in before Takasugi could reassert his need for nicotine.

"She did a little side work. I'll be right back." With nothing else, Kawakami turned and started away; back towards the glass door.

What was with that new name? Had they attained a better relationship while Takasugi was fooling around? It was a needed break; he definitely felt better. The man was finally able to relax, and his mind was clear. Though he hadn't intended to, he had fallen asleep for a short while. After that nap, and sneaking out of Matako's room, he felt as if he could take on the world. And it was time to continue seducing that damn girl.

No warning was offered before he pulled the door to the bathroom open. From the looks of things, he had startled the girl. She jumped and turned to face him. A small gasp had escaped her, yet she immediately dropped her wide eyed expression; opting for a scowl. Leaning against the frame of the door, Takasugi studied her. Her hands and right arm were covered in black grease, which had somehow managed to travel to her neck, cheek and forehead. The girl was shielding herself as if she was exposed. Her body was wrapped, completely concealed, aside from her legs and arms.

"Get out." She was the first to speak, and her command was met with a smirk.

"Apparently, you've forgotten how this works. I give the orders around here."

His response was not taken kindly. Kinu's scowl deepened, as if she had reason to dislike him. Leaning up, Takasugi glanced over the girl. She wouldn't get him this time. He was fully... _mostly_ satisfied. Now, he would be immune to her sly attempts at charming him.

"What have you been doing?" The inquiry only seemed to further annoy her. Before Takasugi knew what she was doing, Kinu walked to his side. She glared up at him, and held her hands up for him to see. As if he hadn't noticed the smudges.

"Get out or I'll smear this all over your face!"

Taken aback, the man stared at her hands with a wide eye. Blood he could handle, but some ominous black substance? Not a chance in hell. The hands were pushed towards him and he instinctively recoiled; stepped out of the bathroom. All he saw was an irritated glare as the girl slammed the door shut once more; ensured to lock it.

Jeeze, what the hell was her problem?

**A/N: Than you all for being patient with my updates, and thank you for taking the time to read this story :)**


	15. Chapter 15

An entire week had passed, and not a single word was exchanged between Takasugi and the girl. He had spent time contemplating the odd predicament; analyzing her sudden change of demeanor. She did nothing but pass him in the hall. Kinu would maintain eye contact, and walk by without so much as a "how do you do". It was starting to annoy him. If he was in the same room, she would completely ignore him. At least twice, he had watched Kawakami wrap her torso. The same conversation would be held, started by Kawakami of course.

"So, you still won't talk to him?"  
"Who?", the girl would ask, and Takasugi would stare out of his window. Irritation surged through his veins as Kawakami motioned to him, or spoke his name only to receive an equally cold response.  
"What? We're the only ones here. I don't believe in ghosts."

Other than that, if he spoke to her, she would simply stare up at him until he finished. The girl would then proceed to walk away. She had completed two more jobs similar to the last; no questions asked. If anything, the girl could be considered obedient. Still, Takasugi had thought of a game to occupy his time. How long would it take for him to sleep with her? If things continued the same as they were now, there was no point in trying. A bright moon hung overhead, outside of the window. The man's full attention was fixed on the glowing orb in question, and an all too familiar conversation unfolded before him.

Takasugi silently took a pull of his tobacco. He had intended to have a bit of sake, maybe play the Shamisen with Kawakami to pass the time. Upon entering the room, he had caught sight of Kawakami and the girl; sitting on the floor. She sat with her legs folded under her, back to Kawakami and facing the window. Her clothes had been abandoned by the door, leaving her to lounge in a sports bra and loose black pants. Kawakami was wrapping her torso, yet Takasugi noted that her left arm was wrapped to her shoulder. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was getting worse.

In all honesty, he hadn't paid her much attention. Not when it came to her bad habits or anything else that the girl seemed to do. His best guess was that Kawakami had gone a little obsessive with the wrap.

When Takasugi had stepped into the room, the murmured conversation he had caught whips of dissolved into thin air. He glanced at the pair before making his way to his usual spot; the windowsill. The one-eyed man sat down, and leaned against the side of the frame as he gazed at the night sky.

"So what did you do after that?" Kawakami was the first to speak and Takasugi glanced towards the pair for a split second. The girl facing him remained; her eyes focused on the tatami beneath her. A sigh escaped her, and she shifted her gaze as Kawakami brought the wrap to her waist.

"Now you won't talk in front of him?"

A pause filled the room, and Takasugi returned his gaze to the pair. The girl turned to face Kawakami and extended her arm. Takasugi watched at the wrap was unraveled and the girl scooted into his line of sight.

"You need a break, I dare say." Kawakami murmured the words, focusing on the presented task at hand. The girl nodded simply nodded.  
"Your tune is edging... Are you thinking? Sober?"

Once again, the girl nodded and hummed her response. Takasugi watched from the corner of his eye, contemplating the conversation. He tapped the mouthpiece of his pipe with his canines as he studied the pair's interactions.

"You really should stop... You could make a mistake." The only response Kawakami received was silence. Still, it wasn't the same silence that Takasugi earned from the girl on a daily basis.

So they were actually friends. Not just acquaintances, but she spoke to him and told him stories about her life. The fact that Kawakami was talking to her, and she was letting him wrap her up spoke loudly enough. She hadn't wanted Takasugi or Matako to touch her in the past week. Firmly denied any of their attempts, as frustrated as they may have been. If Kawakami was out, Kinu wasn't going to receive medical attention.

And she'd done nothing but glare at Takechi after the incident with the lolita dress. It was true that the girl hadn't said a single word to Takasugi since she had returned with him. She simply walked around. At times she would disappear entirely. Other than that, she rested and sat in secluded locations.

"Kinu-Chan, Shinsuke had a room prepared for you. You can have a bed tonight." Instead of responding, the girl turned her head to the side and stared at the floor. She didn't utter a single word as Kawakami finished with her arm. Instead, the girl lowered herself to the floor on her side; her back to Takasugi and facing Kawakami. Her tone was soft, and barely audible.

"I don't need a room..." The words hung in the air, and Kawakami shifted his weight. Takasugi raised a brow as the man sighed, yet opted not to speak. He took a drag of his pipe, and Kawakami placed a hand on the girl's head. Though Takasugi couldn't see it, she closed her eyes, and a low sigh escaped her.

"Bansai... Will you play for me again?"  
"With pleasure." The man replied, and Takasugi watched as he pulled his shamisen from his back. As he laid it in his lap, the girl picked herself up and crawled to his side before laying back down; practically wrapped around him as he brought the pick to the steel strings of his instrument.

A tune filled the air, accompanied with an occasional sigh. In no sooner than ten minutes, the girl had clearly fallen asleep, and Kawakami's playing slowed to a halt. He gazed down at her from behind his dark lenses and set his shamisen to his side. Silence engulfed the room, save for the girl's steady breathing.

"Shinsuke..."

Shifting his attention to his friend, Takasugi remained silent.  
"Her tune... No, _song_ is different. I dare say that I don't want her to die."

"Oh?" The one eyed man asked, raising his pipe to his lips. Kawakami nodded, and his focus shifted to the girl once more. Likewise, Takasugi turned back to the window. He leaned against the wooden frame, and touched the toes of his hanging foot to the Tatami of the floor. When silence ensued, Takasugi thought nothing of it. He took another drag of his tobacco, and wrapped one arm over his bent knee. A full moon hung overhead, filling the black world with pale light. It wasn't until Kawakami started to speak again that Takasugi peered at the man from the corner of his eye.

"When she's sleeping... It's like a solo... Hmm... Maybe the rain? But when she's awake it's screaming; writhing in sharp agony with a strong rhythm. But it's silent. Your tone is similar. It matches, mostly. Louder, of course. Death metal has never been so harmonic."

Still staring at the man, Takasugi showed no sign of interest or agreeing.

"Who is she?"  
"Kinu." Kawakami stated , as if that was Takasugi's question. Obviously, the one eyed man knew her name by now. Shaking his head, Takasugi reasserted his question.  
"No, _who_ is she?"

Pausing, the man stared at the girl on the ground. She didn't stir. Not a single sound could be heard. After a moment of hesitation, Kawakami grabbed his Shamisen and stood up. He shook his head as he fixed the instrument on his back.

"I dare say that I can't tell her past."

Takasugi watched as Kawakami exited the room, leaving the conversation to die and him to wonder. It was odd for the man not to tell him. Kawakami _always_ told him. Instead, Takasugi was left to find out for himself, or forget he had ever asked. A sideways glance was offered as Takasugi studied the girl on the floor. She even had the audacity to refuse a room and bed. Nothing he did could lessen her borderline hostile opinion of him. Maybe he could use that to his advantage. Somehow.

Standing up, Takasugi grasped his shamisen, which had been perched against the wall. He sat down, leaned against the wall as he positioned it in his lap. The man started to idly pluck strings; only paying attention to the positioning of his fingers, and his own internal world. That girl had even abandoned the ribbon he had given her. Whatever she was upset about was a big deal, to her, at least.

He hadn't done anything wrong, as far as he could tell. There was no reason for that idiot to throw a temper tantrum. An alarmingly silent one at that. From what Takasugi could see, she was just being a teenager; unjustly filled with angst and flaunting it for everybody to see. Annoying little bitch. Every time she looked at him, he could see the contempt just pouring from her expressionless features. All it took was a pair of narrowed eyes.

Needless to say, Takasugi had equally ignored her; holding eye contact and glaring at her as they passed. Two could play that game.

* * *

Hours seemed to pass this way, Takasugi playing his shamisen in the otherwise silent room. He listened to his thoughts and the girl's occasional breaths, which were barely audible. It took a while before Takasugi stopped to get himself a cup of sake. He brought the warm bottle back to the room with himself, just thankful that the girl had made herself scarce. Her presence wasn't overbearing, leaving him to enjoy his free time as he usually did. With his shamisen laid on the ground beside him, the man sank back to the floor. He leaned against the wall, sighing as he filled his cup and raised it to his lips.

There had to be something that he could do to lessen the tense atmosphere that had encompassed his every interaction with the dimwit across from him. Lax, the man barely moved to place one foot on the ground. He rested his cup on his bent knee, only turning to gaze out of the window and lean against the wall beside him. Once comfortably situated, he contemplated toying with the shamisen again, yet his fingers had grown sore. The calluses that had formed over his fingertips only helped so much, when metal strings were digging into his skin. Indents had been left in the forms of lines, signaling that he had spent a bit too long playing, yet he knew that it was necessary to improve.

To pass time, and build his skill higher than Kawakami's; ultimately winning their unspoken competition.

A loud sigh interrupted the man, and he fixed his gaze on the girl across the room. She had started to move again. Finally woken to possibly leave him in full peace.

Takasugi watched as the girl leaned up, and wiped her eyes with both of her fists. A second of silence passed before she hoisted herself up, and started towards him; on all fours. Frowning, the man sipped his sake as the girl crawled over to him. She didn't stop until she was between his legs, and despite his glare, she didn't bother to look at him. He wondered if her eyes were even open, and it became clear that she was practically sleeping when she laid back down. The girl rested her head on his thigh; oblivious to his annoyance. She placed one hand under her cheek, and made herself comfortable before murmuring under her breath.

"Why'd you stop? I was listening..."

No she wasn't. Obviously, she was sleeping. Kawakami had long left and Takasugi had finished no less than ten minutes ago. Maybe she thought he was Kawakami. Idiot. The least she could do was look to see whom she was speaking to.

"You smell different... Did you take a shower?"

He could only assume she was insinuating a pleasant aroma. If not, he was going to kick her in the face. When the girl sighed, he placed his cup on the windowsill. Takasugi raised his pipe to his lips, idly watching as she barely moved. She bent one knee, not caring that it was over his shin as she continued to murmur low, sleep laden nothings.

"Is your music up..? Idiot. I'm talking to you..." Nudging the man's thigh, Kinu remained mostly still, eyes closed. She hoped to signal for the man to turn the volume down. To occupy her with a meaningless conversation or ask her more questions.

Staring down at the black bangs that had fallen over the girl's face, Takasugi took a slow drag of his pipe. Clearly, she had mistaken him for the deaf man. Placing a single hand on the girl's forehead, he rushed her bangs into the rest of her hair. Black strands sifted through his fingers, and the girl turned her head; pressing into his leg. It would be delightfully funny if he let her think that he was Kawakami. In the morning, she would wake up and have a heart attack. His game was still on; he needed to find a way to trick her into trusting him.

"Knock it off, you know I have a headache..."

Raising a brow, Takasugi took another pull of his tobacco. He blew a cloud over the girl and she turned her head again; muttering under her breath.

"... the fuck? Are you listening?"

feeling his lips tug into a smirk, Takasugi brushed the girl's hair away from her neck. He studied the blonde streak that had been under her bangs and was mixing with the dark hair. For a moment, he tried to guess which was her natural color. Or if neither was right. It would be unusual for her to be a brunette, then switched to such a boldly different style. Maybe it was black; bleached blonde. Or the opposite; dyed black. Blonde would be odd, she was too pale to pull something like that off. Maybe that was why she switched?

"I hear you..." The response was barely audible, yet clearly heard. Takasugi continued to study the girl's hair, ignoring her frown. Her eyes opened, and the girl's dark iris came into view as the man grabbed a lock of hair that had a slight blonde portion halfway down the length of it, only to have a black end.

How long was her hair? Did it reach her mid back, or waist? He was about to find out. Leaning forward, the man softly pulled the tip of the lock as far as he could. He pressed it against her back, and examined his findings. Just before the middle of her back. Well, he had been close. The girl moved, and he glanced at her. She was staring up at him and held an expression that he didn't care to decipher. Something like horror or general disdain. He didn't care. His curiosity had subsided. She was free to leave.

Then again, wouldn't sleeping be some sort of ice breaker? People slept with people they liked, and it would undeniably for some sort of false bond. At least spark a thought in her subconscious.

Kinu leaned up, still peering at Takasugi as if she expected him to say something. Nevertheless, he didn't. The man turned to peer out of the window. He laid his pipe on the tatami, opting to grab his cup and bring it back to his lips as the girl stared at him. Her uneven eyes seemed to bore into him, yet he remained calm. As if she wasn't there.

Kinu picked herself up, and as Takasugi set his cup back on the windowsill, she sat between her legs. This was not an interaction. They weren't talking. They had nothing to say to one another. Takasugi's attention was on the world outside of the window. Nothing else.

When the girl started to fiddle with her hair, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She replaced her fringe, and rubbed the back of her head before sighing. Without a word, the girl started to turn away. As if she would leave. The moment she started to lift herself from the ground, a hand clasped her wrapped wrist. She turned to peer at Takasugi and he eyed her before fixing his gaze on the fabric under his hand. She pulled away, refusing to let him grasp the wrist in question, only to have the man motion towards his lap.

His gesture was understood. Kinu eyed him for a second before reseating herself and turning to face him. Takasugi's eye wandered back to the window, and soon the girl was carefully lowering herself back into her previously designated spot. She wasn't the only one that used him as an occasional pillow; he could tolerate that. Apparently, women had a habit of falling asleep on men.

Though a slight frown crossed him, Takasugi remained still. Kinu resituated herself, and in a matter of seconds, it was as if she had never gotten up in the first place.

The sake was starting to have an effect. Or maybe it already had, but was stronger now. Either way, Takasugi leaned back into the wall; pushing himself into a more comfortable resting position and forcing the girl to accommodate him. If she was going to use him as a pillow, the least she could do was allow him to recline. She obliged, and leaned up as he moved, only to settle on his stomach.

The girl reached over her shoulder and gripped the hand that had been resting in his sleeve; awkwardly trapped between them. Still staring at her, Takasugi allowed the girl to pull his hand from under herself and place it on her head.

She had a headache. Clearly, she was hoping for him to fix it.

Refocusing his eye on the moon, Takasugi started to trace his fingers over her hair. Soon, he was toying with it as he had before. The girl untensed, and started to rub little circles into his kimono. She muttered a low line, loud enough to hear through the quiet spell that had taken the room.

"I hate you... You're the worst."  
"You're not so _great _yourself." Rolling his eye, the man brushed her hair away once more. Kinu sighed, nodding under his hand.

"Tell me about it."

Once more, Takasugi stole a quick glance of the girl. She didn't bother to look at him.

Sighing, the man brought his cup to his lips again. He continued to toy with the girl's hair and she turned onto her stomach. Kinu crossed her arms under her head, only receiving a sideways glance from the man as she spoke.

"You're pretty comfortable for an _asshole_."  
"Well aren't you _charming_?" Sarcastically muttering the words Takasugi placed his cup on the ground. He opted to smoke as the girl snickered and leaned up. She met his eye with an annoyed smirk.

"Hm..." A second was spent glaring at one another before a low sound interrupted the pair. Kinu's attention focused on Takasugi's stomach as a growl stole the moment. When she refixed her eyes on the man, he was staring to the side as if nothing had happened.

"Hungry?"

Rolling his eye, Takasugi gazed at the girl. She tilted her head as his stomach echoed the cry for food. Alright, she was annoying now. He couldn't suffer through this.

"I have everything I want. Go away." Pushing the girl back, Takasugi raised his pipe to his lips. Despite his effort to make the girl leave she remained in place; unfazed by his attempt.

"Bansai watches all of the money and limits everything, right?"

Locking his eye to hers, Takasugi offered a slow nod. Kinu mirrored the motion, and turned her head. Crossing her arms, the girl sighed. Her lips twisted with thought as if to portray her reluctance.

"Let's sneak out, I know where to get some money, and I'll drive."

Narrowing his eye, Takasugi studied the girl.

_"Sneak?"_ He echoed and she nodded. That was stupid, he didn't need to sneak. Takasugi could do whatever he damn well pleased. He was above sneaking. He could just walk out if he wanted. Yeah, Kawakami would be a pain in the ass, but he could still do it.

"Come on, it's more fun that way... We could try not to get caught, it'll be our secret." When the girl returned her gaze to him, Takasugi noted the challenging spark in her eyes. He stared into the darker orb as a smirk tugged at the edge of the girl's lips. She didn't wait for an answer before standing up and offering her hand.

Staring at the hand in question, Takasugi contemplated his options.

"Seriously?"

A single nod was all he received as a response. Giving in, Takasugi grasped the girl's hand. She helped him up, and walked to the door without offering an explanation. Kinu locked the door in question, and moved back to Takasugi's side to open the window. Once the pane was pinned up, she crawled over it and expectantly stared at Takasugi. Once again, he sighed. Placing a hand to his head, the man gazed at the ceiling. This was stupid. So ridiculous.

Still, he obliged. The man eased himself over the window ledge and Kinu gripped his sleeve as he dropped to the ground. The girl's smirk had grown wider. She flicked her eyes over Takasugi as he smoothed his kimono, and soon she was tugging him away.

* * *

"Do you even _know_ what you're doing?"

The words were practically sneered at Kinu from the doorway. A single glance was offered; focused and unamused.

"Did you get the keys?"

Nodding, Takasugi moved to the desk over Kinu and sat down.

The girl had led him to the landing port. She had instructed him to get the spare set of car keys from his ship. On the other hand, she had let herself into her old mistress' study, and set to breaking into the safe. It was the only room with color, from what Takasugi could see. Green carpet and wooden walls adorned the dead woman's bedroom and study alike. A large wooden desk sat in the middle of the room, and under it, Kinu was working on breaking into a safe.

From his spot on the desk, Takasugi watched the girl as she listened to the metal box. He tapped the heel of his foot against the drawers of the desk, glancing over the room as he waited. Papers had been scattered amongst the desk, and the man took one to occupy his time. Nothing but collected magazine pictures and accumulated debt.

A snap caught his attention, and he gazed down at Kinu in time to see her opening the safe.

Impressive.

The girl pulled a set of keys from within and carefully picked herself up. She met Takasugi's eye with a smug smirk; holding the keys up for him to see. Proving that she was a skilled thief. Wonderful. That was just lovely. Every step she took was carefully watched as she moved to another safe across the room and started to test each key on it. Two turned to four and eventually ten.

None seemed to be right, yet when a low snap sounded, the girl felt success ripple throughout her.

Takasugi watched as she tugged at the handle, only to have realization cross her.

"Hm..."

Standing up, the man set the papers he had been studying down. He walked to the safe, humming his question. Kinu pointed to the keypad and digital screen of the black safe, shaking her head. She turned to face him, practically pouting.

"It needs both..."

Tilting his head, Takasugi eyed the keypad. There were too many number combinations to attempt guessing. That alone would take all night. Sighing, the man frowned up at the safe.

"Great job, _genius_. As fun as that was, I have better-"  
"Hmmm..." Shaking her head, Kinu glanced back at the safe. Soon, she held held a single finger up. No explanation was offered before she exited the room; leaving Takasugi to snoop around. He hadn't checked this room for that overpriced rock before. This was the perfect opportunity to cover such grounds.

When they had cleared the ship and forced everybody and person out of the airlock, Takasugi had decided to keep the ship. There were too many compartments to search in one day. It was his own personal treasure hunt. The man had planned to occasionally ransack the ship until he grew bored, in hopes of finding that gem. It had to be somewhere. He doubted that the woman had left it on that planet after his attempt at taking it.

The one eyed man walked to the desk and started to pull the drawers open. He sifted through the contents of the desk in question, leaving no stone unturned. Takasugi searched for secret compartments and anything else that could possibly hide a palm sized gem.

By the time Kinu returned, he'd had no luck.

The girl stepped into the room holding a drill and a crowbar. Her devious expression was enough to receive a raised brow, yet she ignored Takasugi's questioning gaze. Not a word was exchanged about his current task, she didn't care that he was looking through anything and everything he could get his hands on.

Closing the lower drawer, Takasugi watched as Kinu turned the drill on and brought the bit to the hinges of the safe. The sound was loud enough to be annoying, yet he couldn't help but watch as she patiently worked her way through the thick metal restraints. Disregarding her actions, Takasugi resumed his search. He pulled pictures off the walls, and flipped through file cabinets. The man found a small closet, and tore through the few hanging clothes and boxes he found.

From the looks of things, the gem wasn't in this room. It was filled with meaningless knickknacks and shoes. Typical of a woman.

The wine of the drill died down, and he stepped back into the office as the girl placed it on the desk. She brought the crowbar to the edges she had shaved away, and started to pry at the door. Though she leaned all of her weight into the action, she was barely doing any good.

Snickering to himself, Takasugi started towards the girl. A safe would be the most protected, predictable place to store an item of value. Perhaps this girl was onto something. She seemed surprised when Takasugi took hold of the crowbar behind her. Kinu peered at him over her shoulder, yet didn't bother to speak. Together, they leaned into the bar, and the door started to move. It slowly slid out of place, scraping as it was forced open.

Kinu stopped pushing, and Takasugi allowed her a small break before nudging her to signal that her time was up. Once more, they leaned into the crowbar, and almost as if it was magic, the door was removed. It hit the ground with a thud; still standing and connected by its lock. Light flooded the dark interior of the safe, and Takasugi's eye widened.

Kinu glanced back at him as she removed the crow bar and leaned it against the wall. The girl was smirking, clearly pleased with herself. Needless to say, Takasugi was pleased as well.

In the bottom of the safe, orderly stacks of money had been gathered. Just piled up; waiting to be spent. Kinu grabbed one of the rectangular stacks and held it up.

"Want a _real_ meal?"

Delighted, Takasugi pulled his pipe from the desk, as well as the spare keys. He took a drag of his tobacco, smirking at the girl in unspoken approval.

"Are you asking me on a _date_? I expect _flowers_ as well." Snickering, the man placed a hand on the desk behind himself. He located a familiar metal ring, and tossed the keys to Kinu. She caught them, and narrowed her eyes; still half-smiling.

"How about _butterflies_?" The girl leaned towards him, and a note of dry humor escaped her the moment she completed the false suggestion. Snickering, Takasugi eyed her. Without another wasted second they exited the room. Silently smoking, Takasugi studied the girl as she walked in front of him.

* * *

**A/N: Hi all, sorry for the long wait, I've had a lot going on in life lately. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Thank you for your patience and reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

She led him to her old quarters, and started to rummage through the drawers. Takasugi stepped into the familiar dark room, and opted to approach her. As Kinu pulled a pair of jeans from her drawer, he slid another open; just curious.

A black slip caught his eye, and he held it up. Though he hadn't noticed it, Kinu was watching him; slightly frowning. Takasugi pressed the slip over her torso and nodded.

"You should wear this."

Shaking her head, Kinu grasped the slip and pulled it from his hands.

"No. Why don't _you_ wear it, pervert?"

"I _would_, but it's just not my style." Snickering the words, the man rolled his eye. Kinu glared at him for a second before tossing the slip on her old bed and producing a black shirt. When she turned back to the man, he was holding up another bit of clothes. Takasugi was frowning at it, as if he was trying to picture her in the skimpy outfit.

"What about this? Why do you have this?"  
"It's not mine!" Snatching the lingerie from his hands, Kinu scowled up at the man. How embarrassing. Some weird bra and panties combo, connected by only a strip of fabric down the center of it. There was a perfectly good explanation for that outfit. But she didn't owe that man any of it.

"Oh? Not yours? Whose room is this?" Smirking the words, Takasugi leaned towards the girl. She was so much fun to tease, he couldn't help himself. The way she would stare up at him with large eyes; as if she was defensive, but her rosy cheeks betrayed her.

"Hm... Shut up." The muttered words only worked to further amuse the man, and he placed a single finger under Kinu's chin.

"Be a _good girl_, and put that on..."

Jerking away from his touch, Kinu stared at the wall; snarling as if it would scare him away.

"I'm not a good girl!"

"Oh?" Raising a brow, Takasugi moved into the girl's line of sight. He lifted her jaw, still smirking and smugly eying the girl. "That's good to know... At least I won't have to be gentle with you..."

The playful rubbing of her chin was completely disregarded as Kinu froze. Her face flushed what seemed to be an impossible shade of scarlet and the girl stared up at Takasugi. With almost no warning, she shoved him back and exploded into what he could only deem as a flustered fit of awkward shock.

"Get away from me, pervert! I would never wear something like that! Not for you! Not for anybody! Weirdo! Creep!" As she shouted (nearly, it was somehow borderline muttering), she quickly retreated in the direction of the bathroom. Takasugi grinned after her; proud that he had earned the desired reaction. Snagging the girl's arm, he pulled her back to the drawers. She wasn't that hard to play with after all. Kinu glared up at his bemusement. Instead of acknowledging the girl, Takasugi reached into her dresser again. He pulled out a plum dress, and held it up; eying the fabric.

"Wear this." Offering his choice to the girl, Takasugi flicked his eye to hers. She suspiciously stared up at him, unsure of how to respond. As he peered down at the girl, her skeptical expression fell. She snatched the dress away, and muttered something that he could barely make out.

"Fine... But I get to dress you too then..." With that, the girl tossed her other clothes onto the bed, and walked to the bathroom. The door immediately clicked after she closed it; signaling that she had locked it behind herself. Walking to the bed, Takasugi sat down. She was more fun than anticipated. A low snort of humor escaped the man as he picked up the lingerie he had found. Holding it up with one hand, he studied the empty cloth; pondering why the girl would have something like it in her possession.

When the door clicked once more, the man tossed the outfit behind himself; obviously, he couldn't let her see him fiddling with something like that.

Kinu stepped out of the bathroom, yet didn't bother to look at him as she walked back to her dresser. She produced a pair of black thigh-high stockings, ignoring Takasugi as she slid them on. In all actuality, his suggestion had been somewhat of a joke. He hadn't expected her to actually wear the dress, though he wasn't complaining about the sight. It was asymmetrical, the back was long, almost touching the ground, while the front stopped mid-thigh. The neckline was modest, covering the perfect amount of skin to pique his imagination and boast her collarbone. The back was low; proving a nice view of the girl's shoulder blades, cut off at the middle of her back.

The straps were thin; frilly like the skirt with some sort of ruffle effect, but not puffy. Kinu's hair fell in the way as she slid the stockings on, and Takasugi leaned back onto the bed. He always knew that he had a good eye for style. If only the girl would dress like that more often. It looked far better than her choice jeans and t-shirt combo. That and the black smudges that she so often wore from "working".

"Help me lace this thing up..."

Still, the girl didn't look at him. Instead of saying a single word, Takasugi remained still. She continued to toy with the stockings, making sure that the lace trim on her thighs was perfectly straight. She glanced at Takasugi, seeing that he wasn't moving. With a single roll of her eyes, Kinu walked to the bedside. The man leaned up as she knelt down and offered her back. He caught sight of the lace in question; on the small of her back, a black ribbon crossed over itself in a diamond shaped pattern. Grabbing the edges, Takasugi tightened the strings; forcing the girl to sit completely straight. He pulled until it was supportive enough to enforce good posture, with little room to breathe.

No protest was received from the girl as he fastened the ribbon into a bow and she stood up. Takasugi watched as she walked to the door and slipped on a pair of shoes, short heels, and grabbed a small purple bag.

"Are you going to wear your hair like that?" Smirking, Takasugi stood up. He walked to the girl's side as she turned to peer at him. Without a word, Takasugi grabbed her purse and started to use her as his own personal mule. He pushed the money into the girl's bag as well as his pipe and lighter. She quickly followed suit, her item being the car keys.

"Hm..."

She was his height now; eye to eye with the man. He chuckled at her statement as she grasped his wrist and started to pull him behind herself. Still bemused, Takasugi allowed the girl to lead him to another room; a closet of sorts. She started to rummage through the clothes, and he did the same. It was hard not to, when three of the four walls were covered in racks of clothes. It only took a second for the girl to turn around; grinning. She thrust a pair of clothes towards Takasugi, and he eyed the plastic wrapped squares before taking them.

Upon further inspection, he found it to be a pair of dress pants and a white button up.

"No." Narrowing his eye, the man stared at the girl. She blankly held eye contact before tilting her head.

"Hm?"  
Echoing his choice, Takasugi pushed the clothes back to the girl. She crossed her arms as if to say that she wouldn't take them back. Moments passed, and the girl sighed. She dropped her purse, and kicked her shoes off. When she started across the room, Takasugi frowned in confusion. Before he knew what was happening the girl was tugging at her dress; pulling the straps down.

"What are you doing?"  
"If you're not wearing that, I'm not wearing this. Like I'll be the only idiot all dressed up..." A second strap was slid down her shoulder, and Takasugi gawked at the girl's back. Where had her modesty gone?! She couldn't just do something like that; he hadn't even finished seducing her! He didn't want to see his prize before he got it- that defeated the point! Dropping the outfit, Takasugi tried to rationalize the appropriate reaction. Quickly walking to the girl's side, he pulled her clothes back up. She frowned up at him as he refastened the bow he had made and corrected her outfit. The moment the man finished, Kinu turned to face him.

"Put it on, it'll be fun..." Slipping past the man, Kinu picked the bags up. She unfolded one and pulled out a crisp pair of pants. Though he frowned at it, Takasugi snatched the cloth from her hands. A smile threatened to crack the girl's expressionless face. She motioned to a pair of drawers, suppressing obvious delight.

"There are boxers over there."

"Boxers? Really? You expect me to wear boxers? What the hell do I look like to you?" Sneering the words, Takasugi held the black pants up.

"If you want me to say a Samurai, you're going to be disappointed. Normally, Samurai are good guys... You know, the kind that aren't trying to destroy the world." The smart-ass remark earned a glare from the man, and Kinu released an oddly displaced giggle. She was trying to piss him off. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction. The girl was ignored as Takasugi walked to the dresser in question. He retrieved a folded pair of boxers after glancing over the sizes.

When he started to pull his kimono off, he glanced at the girl. She was awkwardly peering at him; as if she would watch him change. Slowly moving to her side, he gripped the girl's shoulders. Takasugi spun her around and leaned into her ear; smirking to himself.

"I know how perverted you can be so I'll tell you now... No peeking..."

His only regret was that he couldn't see the girl's expression. She started to squirm away from his hands and Takasugi suppressed a chuckle. Without another word, he released the girl and backed away. He made sure to face her; to ensure that a single slip up would be a world of awkward for her. To his dismay, she obliged; not even daring to move as the man stripped himself of his kimono and fundoshi. Pulling up the boxers, Takasugi grabbed the pants she had chosen. She was lucky that he was buzzed. He wouldn't put up with something so trivial otherwise.

When he pulled the pants up and buttoned them, he glanced up at the girl, only to find her barely looking from the corner of her eye. The moment she saw him, she quickly turned back around; subtle. Really smooth. He could have face palmed himself. Either she was too curious to stupid for her own good.

"What did I say?" Smirking in sheer delight, the man stepped towards Kinu. She, in turn stared at the wooden door with wide eyes. A single finger trailed down her spine, and she attempted to remain still.

"Hm..."  
"Didn't I _specifically_ tell you _not _to look? Are you _trying_ to earn a punishment..?"

Before he could do more, Kinu quickly turned to face the man. She glanced up at him before walking past the man and scooping the shirt off the floor. Without a single word, the girl unfolded it and held it up. Takasugi peered at her from the corner of his eye; unamused. The least she could have done was allow him his fun. Something other than urge him to get dressed. An annoyed sigh escaped the man and he maneuvered his arms into the button up. As he pulled a belt from the drawer, the girl set to fastening the buttons of the shirt. In a matter of seconds, they had completely polished him up in insufferable business casual garb. When the girl grabbed a tie, Takasugi drew the line. He shook his head, and batted it away.

"Not a chance in hell."

Still, she smirked and wrapped it around his neck. Kinu smiled up at him, snickering and backing up. Forced to follow the girl, Takasugi walked after her.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Once again, she reasserted her idea of fun, and he couldn't help but eye the girl. She looked much better this way; smiling and laughing. It was much more appealing than her usual dead expression. That and the irritated glances he had been receiving as of late. The girl's purse hung on her forearm as she backed away, still insisting that a tie could somehow make their night more enjoyable. Takasugi wasn't buying it.

When she neared the door, he nudged her to the side. It was almost as if the girl didn't see it coming when she found her back against the wall. Her inviting expression fell as she glanced back at the doorframe beside her. Slowly returning her eyes to Takasugi, she found him to be looking at her with an odd expression. One she didn't care to decipher. A hand on her hip caught her attention, only to be overridden by a thumb on her healed lip.

"Just what are you trying to do?"

Oh god, he wasn't going to do anything, right? She didn't want to be so close to him while they were alone. He wasn't going to try to kiss her or make some sort of suggestive comment, right? She didn't want anything like that- she was just hungry, and thought that it would be more entertaining to have company. She wasn't attracted to him in the slightest; he had completely misread her. Barely moving, Kinu stared at the man as she fiddled with his tie. When she didn't offer an answer, he leaned closer; taking advantage of her added height. All he had to do was move forward. Her lips were perfectly matched with his; ready to be assaulted.

But she wasn't.

When the man's hand moved to the wall beside her, Kinu pressed herself into the surface. He was definitely getting closer. He had Matako germs. She didn't want to be one of the happy people. She refused. It would be a miserable life; to be constantly cheerful. She couldn't be like that. Wouldn't let him make her like that.

"Hmm? I know you hear me..."

When the man moved even closer, Kinu finished her allotted task. Before he could connect their lips, she tightened the tie around his neck, enough to choke him, and used the man's surprise to escape. The moment he leaned back, she practically rolled around the doorframe and into the hallway.

Glowering at the bare wall before him, Takasugi allowed his gaze to fall to the floor. She was running from him now. Just great. Gripping the knot of the tie, the man pulled it lax. His fingers snapped two of the buttons on his dress shirt loose, and with a sigh, Takasugi straightened himself. If he didn't know any better, he would think that the girl was doing her best to avoid any form of contact.

When he stepped into the hallway, Kinu was already meters away. The girl didn't bother to look back. She continued to briskly walk down the corridor as if he wasn't there. Looked like running to him.

* * *

After a short episode of stealing the car, Takasugi and Kinu found themselves at an overly fancy restaurant. A bright red lantern hung overhead, nearly the only source of light. The room was dark, save for the staff areas, such as food preparations. Other than that, candles provided mood lighting. Small groups of people littered the room, all seated at exclusive little tables. Amongst them was Takasugi and Kinu; the most disinterested couple of the night. While the building buzzed with conversation and all-too-attentive staff, Takasugi and Kinu had found nothing about the place to be excited over. To Takasugi, he could tell that Kinu was out of her element.

Though he considered the fact that he could have picked a place that was a little less iffy, he figured she could get over it. His first clue was when she thought the valet was trying to steal the car. After a bit of convincing, Takasugi ensured that the man wouldn't risk telling a single soul about the crazy girl that had tried to run him over. It was almost impressive; how quickly Kinu threw the car in reverse and attempted to mow the man down with one quick shift into drive. Still, he had made sure to scold her about that slip up. She wasn't allowed to kill restaurant staff unless he told her to.

That was how this thing worked.

Moments passed, and neither moved. Takasugi remained leaned back in his chair; occasionally pulling at the tie the girl had forced upon him. Kinu was leaning onto the table, her chin resting in her palm. Both stared off into space, even as she spoke.

"They didn't bring a menu..."

No response was offered, and the girl fixed her eyes on Takasugi.

"Oh, come on, you're not still mad about the car thief thing, are you?"  
"He wasn't a car thief, he was a valet-"  
"Same difference..." The muttered words earned a sideways glance from Takasugi. That was definitely not the same thing.

"What was I supposed to think? Normally, when people open car doors for a stranger, they're not going to just park their car. He could have thrown me out like that video game; Grand Theft Motor."

Almost unexpectedly, Takasugi flashed the girl an odd semi-smirk. As if he was trying not to tell her how stupid that was.

"Then they just drive off with the passengers, and the passengers scream until the car slows down enough for them to throw themselves into oncoming traffic... It's pretty graphic." The last half earned a snort of amusement from the one eyed man. He shook his head as if to say that he would never do something like that.

"No, I was more focused on that stop by a drug house on the way."

The man's words earned a tilt of Kinu's head and she shrugged.

"Hm... Well, you weren't taking me."  
"I know you smoked... I can smell it on you." Narrowing his eye, the man glared at Kinu's disinterested expression. She turned to stare off to the side at nothing in particular. The girl gripped the edge of her hair and held it up; checking for split ends.

"Hm."

As Takasugi started to respond, a man in a monkey suit stopped beside their table. He placed two cups of water in front of the pair, and Kinu stared at the drink. His best waiter smile was beamed at the pair, only to receive icy stares. Shifting his gaze, the man decided to cut to the chase.

"Hi! Welcome to-"  
"Onigiri." Takasugi interrupted before the man could finish. Slightly startled, the waiter fumbled to tuck his tray under his arm and grab his notepad after a slight pause.

"Uh, okay... My name is-"  
"Same thing. Ramen, too..." Kinu spoke before the man could introduce himself and he scribbled the order on his paper. Nodding, the waiter tried to conceal his frown. This was unusual; they had no manners. On top of that, they were ordering the cheapest food known to man. Who the hell went to an expensive restaurant to order gas station and convenience store specials?

"Okay- Ramen, two onigiri... Are you sure? We have a special tonight, our Oden is-"  
"That sounds good... I want ramen too." Interrupting the man once more, Takasugi leaned onto the table. He glanced at Kinu and she nodded. The waiter continued to nod as well, writing and hoping that he could at least tell the pair his name.

"Alright, and our drinks are-"  
"What about anmitsu?" The one-eyed man's dessert suggestion earned a grin, and Kinu tilted her head as Takasugi instructed the man to add two more items.  
"And hand rolls, the pretty kind." Kinu's statement earned an agreeing tone and Takasugi motioned for the waiter to include her choice. The man continued to nod; clearly unsettled by their blatant disregard for him.

"Alright, so I have 2 of each, onigiri, ramen, anmitsu, and a tray of-"  
"And a box of higashi for the sugar-loving lady..." Smirking at the girl across the table, Takasugi leaned into his open palm. She chuckled at his words and arched a single brow as she peered into his olive eye. Tilting her head, Kinu slowly nodded.

"And Sake for the gentleman..."

Her low voice widened Takasugi's grin and he mirrored her motion. The waiter seemed to realize that they weren't simply ordering any more. That they were having some sort of weird lukewarm moment. He simply thanked them before they could continue to use food to avoid actually flattering one another. The man fled the tableside; leaving them to their own conversations and musings.

This wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Anmitsu is a dessert with agar cubes, (Asian Jello) with fruit on top and sometimes a scoop of ice cream.**  
**Higashi are small traditional candies, usually sold in boxes. They're colorful, and pretty, molded into any shape you could think of. Usually made out of fine grain sugar or flour. They have very starchy taste, and are usually served at tea ceremonies.**  
**Fundoshi. Samurai underwear. The thong like things. 'Nuff said.**

**Sooo- everything is going well so far. :) Posting both halfs of this tonight, so the next should already be up. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey, guess what? If you're confused about when they got to a restaurant, you might have skipped the last chapter, there were two posts in one day :)  
**

* * *

Halfway through the meal, Takasugi had gotten the brilliant idea of trying to convince the girl to drink. She sternly refused; her excuse being that she adamantly hated alcohol. Despite his disappointment, Takasugi retracted his request and allowed the girl to continue about her meal. Almost nothing was left. A few hand rolls and onigiri, which the girl had opted to steal from Takasugi's plate. Her reasoning was that the bonito flakes were better flavoring, and she had grown tired of her pickled plum. She constantly watched his cup, so to fill it when it neared empty. Also out of general politeness, so he didn't seem greedy. Not that he cared.

Takasugi had not been able to contain a laugh when the hand rolls had been placed before them. Kinu had curiously stared at the food before asking the most ridiculous question he had ever heard. It was a normal dish, squares of rice layered with a choice cut of fish. The only difference was the restaurant. Being as upscale as they were, they took more pride in their presentation than others. Kinu had lifted her chopsticks; hesitant. She then looked at the man across from her and frowned.

"Am I supposed to eat the flowers?"

Delicate looking buds had been expertly placed over the food, varying in shades of purple. Of course, Takasugi laughed aloud upon hearing the ridiculous inquiry. He had barely managed to nod and confirm the girl's suspicion. How uncultured. She may as well have lived off gas station onigiri for all he knew, that's what it seemed like. Kinu had puffed up her cheeks at his amusement, symbolizing that it was an honest question; that he shouldn't laugh.

That didn't discourage him.

Nearing the end of their meal, a box of Higashi was placed on the edge of the table. The candies were barely acknowledged, as dessert had been served as well. Anmitsu.

Bowls of agar cubes and fruit, topped with ice cream. Takasugi had started to lift a cube of pineapple to his lips as Kinu hummed under her breath. He glanced at her, and she caught his eye; clearly troubled. Before he could ask, the girl lifted a piece of strawberry from her bowl.

"I'll trade you this for a slice of Kiwi..."

Staring at the fruit, Takasugi nodded. Kinu brought the fruit to his lips and he eyed it before accepting. The man bit down on the strawberry, and Kinu retracted her chopsticks, only to steal his kiwi.

"Oi, you said one slice-"  
A low snicker interrupted him as he glared at the girl's blatant act of larceny. She nodded and offered another piece of strawberry to smooth things over. It worked.

Once they were fully satisfied and full, the two stacked their bowls and pushed them to the edge of the table. Money was pulled from the girl's purse, and placed in the center of the table. Though Takasugi's attention had been on the people preparing food behind the counter, a spark of light snagged it. Kinu had rolled up a napkin and started to toy with the flame of the candle between them and Takasugi watched. When a smoldering bit of paper fell to the white cloth table, the girl quickly covered it with her hand; extinguishing the fire. She glanced up at Takasugi; giggling. He, in turn smirked at her as she guiltily covered her mouth.

Motioning to a man seated beside them, Takasugi leaned onto the table. Kinu understood and glanced at the man's back before nodding. She set the napkin ablaze again, and moved towards the man's long ponytail. Takasugi's hand slipped over his mouth to contain a snicker as the fire neared the stranger's mane. The napkin fizzed out, and Kinu stared at it before returning it to the flame. One ignited again, the napkin was moved back to the man's hair, and with a single quick motion, his hair was set aflame.

At first, he didn't notice it. His hair sizzled and melted as Takasugi and Kinu grinned at one another; trying not to laugh. They couldn't laugh. Not yet. It would prove their guilt. Thinking quickly, the girl grabbed the box of candy and stood up. Following suit, Takasugi tossed a crumpled straw wrapper onto the table and took hold of a small box of leftover onigiri and hand rolls. It was time for them to go.

As they opened the door, a startled scream sounded. Neither looked back. They just kept walking.

* * *

Instead of returning to the house, Kinu drove Takasugi to gas station.

"Did you see that guy's expression?" Kinu giggled the words as she pulled the car up to a gas pump.  
Snickering, Takasugi shook his head.  
"I didn't look."  
"Me either, but I bet it was hilarious. I should have looked." Murmuring the words, Kinu pulled the car into park and set the emergency break. She turned to Takasugi, free of a seatbelt. Because evil people don't wear seat belts. It's a proven fact. Takasugi had long placed extra joints that he had cut off other seatbelts into the clip; to silence the incessant beeping of his car.

A small smile was flashed his way as Kinu grabbed her box of candy. She lifted the top, revealing a tightly packed, decorative ensemble of treats. Taking one of the bamboo shaped pieces, and the girl grabbed a small blue leaf. She popped it into her mouth, and shifted her gaze before grabbing the door handle. As the girl got out, Takasugi chose another candy. The box had been abandoned on the center console; beckoning him to indulge.

They had barely stopped laughing, and the car was still charged with the energy of their musings and snide remarks. It only took a second before Kinu returned from the store. She walked to his side of the car and opened the gas tank. The girl placed the nozzle of the pump into the tank and soon, she was patiently waiting. Seconds passed, and Takasugi opted to open his door. He stepped out beside the girl, and before he spoke, she offered him a bag.

He frowned at it for a moment, only to study its contents as he accepted. The only things she had bought was two cigars and a pack of cigarettes. When Takasugi held the cigarettes up, Kinu shrugged.

"Well, if you can't find your tobacco again, you can still smoke... Like an emergency pack..."

As she spoke, the gas pump clicked. She straightened her posture and pulled the nozzle from the car. Soon, she was screwing the top back in place and closing the small door that concealed it.

"Give me my pipe."

Takasugi's command received an odd glance. Kinu stared at him for a second before she pulled the object in question from her purse and held it up.  
"This?"

Frowning, the man nodded.  
"Of course, what else would I-"  
"No."

Her answer astounded him. How dare she deny him his own property. Stepping towards the girl, Takasugi swiped at her hand. She quickly moved the pipe away, grinning like an idiot. Irritation surged through the man, and he attempted to grab Kinu, only to have her slip away like the ghost she was. Though he started towards her, the girl continued to back away; towards a park across the street. When Takasugi attempted to rush the girl, he managed to snag her wrist and she squeaked in surprise.

Still she snatched away and ran off- taking his pipe with her.

"Oi!" Unable to accept defeat, the man chased after Kinu. She wasn't getting away so easily. Drunk or not, he would get the damn pipe. Just because she could run and was sober, he had to outdo her. Well, mostly sober. The girl started up a grassy hill; slowed by the incline. Before she could reach the top, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and she was turned around to face an increasingly annoyed terrorist. Her shoe slipped on the grass with the sudden motion, and before she knew it, they were toppling over.

Though the impact was nothing to be toyed with, Kinu found Takasugi glaring down at her. He was holding his pipe up for her to see. To prove his victory. Damn it, when did he get that?

"You had no chance. Don't _toy_ with me." The warning was barely heeded. A hand snaked up Takasugi's sleeve and he turned his head to peer at it.

"Thank you for the candy..."

Frowning down at the girl, he offered a slow nod. She was staring off to the side. Her fringe had fallen away from her face; leaving her darker eye exposed. Without another word, Kinu leaned up, and glanced over the hill they had fallen on. Doing the same, Takasugi allowed his eye to skim over the girl. When his sight reached her stockings, he noticed the issue. Her shoe had slipped off. Turning to peer at the ground behind them, the man caught sight of the heel in question. He leaned back and picked it up, only to offer it to the girl. Kinu crossed her arms before carefully retrieving the item, still avoiding his gaze.

As he stood up, Kinu slipped the shoe back on. She picked herself up and turned towards the hill again. No explanation was offered before the girl continued. Takasugi eyed her for a moment before following. Water could be heard, and he had a suspicion.

He was right. At the top of the hill, a large fountain rested; lit up by a blue light. Kinu reached into her purse and produced two coins. She offered one to Takasugi and he accepted it. Soon, the girl positioned the coin on her thumb and closed her eyes. After studying her for a split second, Takasugi did the same. He had all sorts of things to wish for. More meals like that. Complete world destruction. Nuclear weapons; the list went on and on.

He flipped his coin into the water before Kinu, clearly, she was making a list of her own. The girl finally followed suit, and flipped her coin into the fountain before turning to Takasugi. She mischievously smirked at him before stepping onto the rim of the fountain. Frowning up at her, the man raised a brow.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh come on, you have to do something abnormal to make sneaking out more fun. I wouldn't normally do this, but I'm sneaking out; I'm obligated to."

That logic made no sense. Or at least, it wouldn't have if Takasugi was sober. He had no clue, how many cups of sake he had indulged in. It seemed like before he could count his cup was full again. Leave it to some idiot with no clue about alcohol content to get him drunk. That or she spent most of her time around alcoholics. When she grabbed his hand, Takasugi stepped onto the side of the fountain as well. He still needed his lighter. It was a fleeting thought, but true.

The girl started to walk around the circular base; holding her arms out for balance. Well, if sneaking out was bout doing unusual things, Takasugi was definitely better at this game. He stepping into the frigid water; not caring if the borrowed dress shoes would be ruined.

"Oi- this is more spontaneous."

When Kinu turned to peer at the man; he was standing behind her as if he had walked through the fountain. Before she could register what he was doing, he snagged her waist and lifted her from the marble trail she had been walking. Tucking her knees to her chest and his forearm, the girl squealed in protest.

"No- That's gotta be cold! Don't do it!"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears. Takasugi walked into the middle of the fountain; forcing her to endure icy streams of water. Though it only met her legs, Kinu wiggled in place, still protesting. She managed to turn around to grab the man, and he released her. Much to his surprise, the girl was holding on for dear life. She climbed over him; refusing to hit the water. Her legs wrapped around his torso as she attempted to defy the laws of gravity.

Holding his arms out, Takasugi curiously stared down at the girl. He had half hoped to drop her, but she was too clingy. Physically, at least. The long end of her dress was wading on top of the water; just waiting for her to join it.

Takasugi was drunk, cold water had no effect on him. He was Super Terrorist; immune to the elements and equipped with a healthy dose of destruction. A girl that acted like a cat too. She was still clinging to him; refusing to step into the water. Wrapping an arm around her back, the man relented. He walked to the edge of the water and stepped out of the fountain; murmuring into her ear.

"Good enough for sneaking out?"  
A tone of approval met him and he snickered as the girl unwrapped herself from around him. Kinu carefully lowered herself to the ground, and smoothed her dress out before starting towards the car. As if nothing had happened.

Later in the evening, the pair quietly sneaked back into the house. They crawled through the window, both snickering and hushing one another. Their shoes had been abandoned outside of the window, and as Kinu lowered the glass Takasugi started to work his pants off. Wet clothes were no fun. He kicked out of them, and the girl turned to face him. No words were exchanged as she placed her box of candy on the windowsill and gripped his loose tie. With a single tug, the girl unraveled the fabric. Takasugi unbuttoned his cuffs and started to do the same with the line down the front of his shirt.

Moving as quietly as possible, Kinu retrieved her box of candy and walked to the door. She grinned back at Takasugi as she flipped the light off. He started towards her and she slid the door open. Peeking down the hallway, the pair ensured that the coast was clear. Takasugi was the first to move. He grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her along behind him. Once they reached his room, the man released her. He closed the door behind himself and smirked down at the girl.

Rolling her eyes, Kinu turned away from him.  
"Don't give me that look. It takes more than one date, idiot."  
Snickering, Takasugi shook his head.  
"What about one date and a bag of marijuana?" The words caused the girl to swivel around to face him. She frowned at the familiar sandwich bag, speckled with crystallized green buds in the bottom.

The fuck? When did he get that?"

"Some _klutz _dropped it when she crawled into a window. I figured she didn't want it anymore." Still smirking at the girl, Takasugi tried to guess what she was thinking. Her blank expression only served to make it more difficult.

"Let me jump out of my clothes, I think we have a winner." Shaking her head, Kinu snatched at the bag, only to have it moved out of the way.

"Isn't a night like this supposed to end with a kiss?" The words only served to narrow Kinu's eyes. Especially when paired with Takasugi's smug smirk.

"Yeah, right. You _wish_." With one swift motion the bag was pulled from Takasugi's hand. He shrugged and walked past her; snickering under his breath as the girl pushed the bag into her purse. Setting the small box of Onigiri on his nightstand, Takasugi plopped down; ready to sleep.

"That money, it's our secret. Don't tell Bansai, or he'll try to micromanage it... We can only use it for things like this."  
"Deal." Nodding, Kinu crawled into the bed beside Takasugi. He glanced over at her for a split second, only to find the girl laying on her side, studying him as well. Her dress draped over the edge of the bed, contrasting his dark sheets with a lovely shade of purple. Instead of further pursuing the conversation, the man flipped the light off.

They didn't need to talk anymore.

* * *

The first thing Takasugi heard in the morning was the last thing that he wanted.

"Shinsuke! Kinu! There you are!"

Groggily leaning up, Takasugi ignored the moving form that had been nestled in his form. Beside him, Kinu took a loud breath and barely opened her eyes to peer at Kawakami; just as dazed as the one-eyed man. As Takasugi raked a hand through his dark hair, Kawakami continued.

"Where have you been? You stayed out all night. Shinsuke, you stole the spare keys from the ship; what have I told you about that? What if something happened? What would you have done if you ran out of gas? I tried to call your cell phone, you didn't answer."

"Hm?" Turning to the side, Kinu grabbed her purse. She rummaged through it as Takasugi turned to his night stand. The one eyed man lazily grabbed the phone in question and held it up.

"This thing?"

Shaking his head in disapproval, Kawakami ceased his finger wagging. He crossed his arms, and more than ever, Takasugi wondered why he had been born a man. Clearly, Kawakami was supposed to be somebody's mother. There was a child somewhere in the world that was missing a deaf woman.

"How many times have I told you to keep your phone on you?"

Sighing, Kinu plopped back onto the bed. She dropped the phone she had been examining and a single word escaped her.

"Dead."

Glancing at the girl, Takasugi opted to do the same. Fuck Kawakami, his world was still swaying and he needed to sleep while he could.

"Shinsuke-" Before the deaf man could continue, Takasugi pulled his pillow from the bed and launched it at him. He grabbed Kinu's pillow, and pulled it towards himself as Kawakami caught said fluffy weapon. The girl barely leaned up and allowed him to claim a portion of the pillow in question and soon, they were laying back down. Pulling the covers up, Takasugi draped an arm over the girl's hip and grasped her purse. He searched it with a single hand; not bothering to open his eye. When his fingers met metal, he pulled the car key from her bag and held it up.

"Bansai, put this away..." Seconds passed, but the keys were eventually taken. The door soon closed and the two were left to continue resting. Cold air had filled the room, and as Takasugi settled back into the bed, he slipped a hand between Kinu's thighs. She turned to frown at him, but he didn't notice. He was too focused on warming his hand and getting to sleep. as a fleeting thought, Kinu wondered if they should be so close. Practically sleeping together again, but not really. Because she didn't consider this as sleeping together. It didn't count.

A low voice snagged the man's attention and he couldn't help but hum in agreement.

"It was worth it."

* * *

**A/N: Annnd the date is over! Thank you all for taking the time to read! I would appreciate any feedback or thoughts. Have a good day :)**


	18. Chapter 18

"You _have_ to find her, she's gone! I haven't heard from her in-"  
"Ki? Slow down, are you talking about Ki?" Abruptly standing up, the man frowned at his latest client. She sniffled, and raised a napkin to her nose, nodding.

"How long has it been? When did you last see her?" Walking around his desk, the man studied the teary-eyed woman; surprise playing on his features.  
"Two months! She hasn't even called! Hasn't picked up the last of her clothes or boxes! She had one more trip to make, but she's gone! Not at the shop! Not at her apartment!" As the older brunette's shoulders shook, the man stepped to her side. He grasped her shoulders, and barely shook her to gain her attention. Crimson bore into brown as the woman looked up at the silver-haired man.

"Two months?! You waited two months to tell me?! She's been gone for two months?!" He practically shouted the words in her face, and she dropped her head as if accepting the notion of her terrible parenting skills. She wiped her nose with her tissue, and placed a hand on the man's arm.

"Gintoki, you have to find her..."

Pausing, the Yorozuya stared down at the woman. Her eyes were red, and filled with tears; waiting for her to blink and send them cascading down her cheeks. He quickly nodded. Once Kagura finished walking Sadaharu, they would go to the Shimura residence. Shinpachi was barely younger than the girl, most likely, it would take a teenage boy to catch a teenage girl. Like hunting. One of those traps that he could put Shinpachi's glasses in as bait. Maybe the girl would crawl in and trap herself.

Then again, Gin knew all too well, that he would have to replace Shinpachi with a few boxes of pocky.

* * *

Goosebumps rose on Takasugi's skin as he barely stirred from his slumber. The man turned his head, leaning into his pillow as a familiar sensation crossed him. Fingertips, toying with the strands of his hair. A light tone of amusement escaped the girl beside him, and she brushed a stray lock from over the wraps on his forehead. The girl's hand was taken away and slight movement on the bed encouraged Takasugi to open his eye. But he didn't want to. Sleep was hard to come by, and he couldn't allow it to escape him. Just as he started to drag his limbs into a more comfortable position, the sensation returned, as if to work him back to sleep.

Behind the black lid of his eye, Takasugi relished the moments that passed in complete silence. Total peace and stillness. Nothing could force him awake yet. A world of dreams was still his to conquer. His to claim, only to instill fear into the hearts of his imaginary underlings, citizens.

He almost predicted the moment the hand was pulled away again. Had he been paying attention, he would have. The moment the girl retracted, a languid hand clasped her wrist and pulled it back. The man leaned into her touch, and she resigned to laying back down.

She faced the man, ignoring the lingering scent of alcohol in favor of the hint of cologne that hung in the air. Laying on her side, Kinu placed one palm under her cheek. She allowed Takasugi to pull her hand back to his dark hair as he turned his head once more; unsure of whether to lean into her touch or away. He still hadn't opened his eye. Clearly, the man wanted her to stay until he fell back asleep.

She could do that, but she wanted coffee. To counteract the dazed effect of her previous smoke, which had apparently been stronger than anticipated. Nevertheless, she obliged, toying with the man's messy hair, and waiting for his steady breathing to hint that he had drifted off once more. For a confirmation of whether she had lulled him back to sleep.

* * *

After a while of lazily drifting between reality and a dream, Takasugi sat up; fully aware of his approaching hangover and need for water. Parched, the man turned over. His pillow smelled different. Familiar, and unusual. A natural scent mixed with his own. He couldn't sleep again. Maybe he had slept too much. That or his mind was threatening to throw him into another fitful nightmare of unwanted memories. With a sigh, Takasugi eased himself from his bed. He walked to the bathroom, wondering what on earth had convinced him to drink as much as he had. Also, why he was wearing an open button up and boxers.

As the man relieved himself, his mind worked to recap the events of the previous night. He had been playing the shamisen, minding his own business. Then he left to play with that girl. She had tried to use him as a pillow. After that, he remembered money; the safe. Going out to eat, and ordering far more than necessary, still eating it all. Stopping by a park. Kawakami had woken them up, so she had fallen asleep with him. now, she was nowhere to be found.

And she had denied him a kiss. After what had obviously been some sort of date. Plus, the girl had left when she had to right to do so. He hadn't even awoken, and she slipped out of the room with no regard for him.

Sighing, Takasugi walked back to his room. He pulled the bathroom door open, and peered at the bed as if the girl would magically appear and prove him wrong. She didn't. All trace of her was gone.

He didn't understand entirely. They had a good night together, lighting people on fire and almost running valets over with his car. Despite that, she was still running from him. There had to be a reason. He couldn't think of another way to treat her, there were only three paths. He could be normal, possibly mean. Being overly nice was bullshit. He would not do it. And then there was his path, occasionally suggestive, and trying to trap her in a moment that she was forced to show her hand; her view of him, so he could analyze his next course of action.

Nevertheless, she seemed to be distancing herself on purpose. She would get close and make her presence known, only to pull away as if it was his imagination. Now, she wouldn't get anywhere near him. If his memory was correct, there were two moments that a simple kiss seemed inevitable. She didn't succumb. She weaseled her way out of each moment as if his had no effect; only to continue as if it hadn't happened. This was an unusual girl. She required something more, but he didn't know what.

He wanted her, for the challenge and fun. To finish his game, and emerge victorious. It wasn't every day that some young innocent girl practically moved in. She would be punished, for teasing him. He fully remembered how she looked when they were awoken; messy hair, no regard for her clothes or the fact that she had been pressed against him all...

Like that.

And he was well aware of her repeated affection, toying with his hair and sending him back to sleep. Staying until he drifted off again, as he had silently instructed her. The sleep was appreciated. Most night he was faced with no option but to stay awake and reminisce. Not that he chose to. That was the last thing he wanted to waste time on. While he knew that enough alcohol would solve that problem, the aftermath wasn't worth it. A hangover, every time he actually woke up. In the past, Kawakami had bought some over-the-counter sleeping medication, under the premise that Takasugi looked like a zombie. Melatonin, or some shit like that.

It didn't work.

Takasugi had wanted to look like a zombie at that time, anyway. He had been trying to do that.

But that girl, despite his sober mind, had easily worked him back to sleep, with nothing more than a light giggle and repetitive motion. Barely touching him, yet causing a massive reaction. Some sort of comfort or, peace. Simplicity. He didn't need shitty sleeping pills or more alcohol. Even on the last ship, he had easily fallen asleep with no outside forces to help him do so. Not that he'd had a choice.

If he beat his game and got her, it was possible that she would do that every night. Like... His own personal sleep machine. He hadn't even had a nightmare. There would be no more restless nights. She was a dream catcher, and a sleep machine; all built into one. He would figure out what she was doing. After freshening up and getting some coffee, that is.

With a little careful planning and execution, the girl would want him like no other. And he would get all the sleep- er, sex, that he wanted. It was about the sex.

Of course. It would make things interesting. Fun, for lack of a better word. Moreover, he was curious to see how differently she would act. Maybe the girl wouldn't be so wishy-washy; lukewarm or cold.

* * *

Upon leaving his room, Takasugi practically bumped into a certain blonde, clad in pink. She stepped back, and peered up at him; her surprise immediately melting into adoration.

"Shinsuke-Sama!"

Staring down at the woman, he remained silent and still. Couldn't he have some coffee first? He just wanted to have some coffee first. He needed at least two cups to deal with such a chipper person. As he contemplated the aroma in the air, Matako stepped towards him, coyly smiling. It smelled like coffee. Somebody had already brewed his coffee. Was it Matako? Had she started a pot for him? He wouldn't put it past her; to know when he had awoken, and set his morning up for him.

"You- You got a call earlier, from a guy. He said something about a meeting, but hung up before I could get his name."

Nodding, Takasugi started to pass the blonde.  
"I know who it was." As he stepped around her, she pulled his hand back, almost frantically. Turning to peer at the woman over his shoulder, Takasugi paused. He needed to get to the coffee. So badly. Coffee and water. Maybe some food. Or maybe he could take that girl out again. It was their money after all; it should be spent in the presence of one another.

"Hey, um... Have I done anything to make you mad?"

Frowning, Takasugi eyed Matako. It was too early for this. Even if it was noon.  
"No."  
Matako nodded slowly and continued.  
"Good. It's just that you haven't really spoken to me, and I was wondering because... Well, that was really passionate, last time, and I just wanted to make sure that you weren't avoiding me because you can always come to me when-"

She was still doing that rambling thing. Focusing on the smell of coffee, Takasugi remained still; simply watching as the blonde spoke. She was still talking. About what? He didn't know now. The aroma in the air tempted him to follow it. Surely that would be justifiable, to just walk away. He did.

Without a single word, Takasugi turned back around and started down the hall. Coffee first, everything else could be handled later. As the man started to investigate, he was grabbed once more, around his arm. Again, he paused to peer at the blonde behind him. He didn't want to hear the usual speech today. But she wasn't letting him go. The persistent hand on his arm demanded more attention, and he glared at the blonde over his shoulder; clearly expecting a good explanation.

"Sh- Shinsuke-Sama... Uh... That strange girl is in the kitchen, doing weird things... If you want, we can go back to my room until she leaves..." Almost on key, the blonde's cheeks flushed. Takasugi continued to peer down at her, puzzled.

This was unusual. She would never be so forward with him. There had to be more to her story. She was trying to do something devious. Trying to keep him from the kitchen, solely under the premise that the girl was in there and that they should avoid her. That he should choose her, over the quiet girl. He wasn't choosing anybody. He chose coffee. It wasn't like the girl was torturing somebody or doing anything crazy. Silence filled the home, indicating that the short walk to the kitchen would be a safe one.

"Not now." Pulling away again, Takasugi continued down the hall. He could feel Matako's emerald eyes boring into his back, yet ignored the sensation. It had never been so difficult to get a cup of coffee before.

"Wait!"

With a sigh, Takasugi glanced at the blonde.

"She's- She's naked!"

A frown creased the man's brow and he eyed Matako as she stepped towards him, nodding.

"Yeah, she's completely naked! Way to comfortable! I told her to put some clothes on, but she started throwing... Um... Things..." Shifting her eyes, Matako stopped mid-way down the hall. Takasugi tilted his head, and studied her for a moment before he started towards the kitchen again.

What the hell had gotten into her? Or Kinu? He tried to imagine what she had said, only to be unsuccessful. With a sharp narrow of his eye, he turned back around. Both women be damned, he was getting his coffee.

* * *

Upon reaching the kitchen, the first thing Takasugi allowed his eye to settle on was Kinu; laying on the countertop of the island with a mug in front of her. A very not naked Kinu. Her hair was darker, stringy as if it was in the process of drying. She was dragging her fingertip along the stone counter, seemingly bored. Her free hand supported her jaw and her eyes remained focused on whatever she was doing.

Not even a hum of acknowledgment met the man, and he opted to continue into the room as if nothing had happened the night before. As if he had not been so blatantly lied to. Takasugi walked to the counter past the girl, and opened the cupboard. He found a blue mug, and placed it on the counter. Once the cup was filled with the steaming beverage of his choice, Takasugi turned to study the girl.

She was still laying on her stomach, legs bent and barely kicking above her. As he focused on her task, his brow furrowed. The girl was dragging her finger through white granules, carving a maze around a single helpless creature; a slug. Salt. The girl was trapping the mucus-covered dipteran; surely condemning it to a fiery death of dehydration. Similar to what Takasugi felt. He sipped his coffee, simply watching as the girl hollowed out the maze of hell for the slug to navigate.

A second passed and he took another swig of his coffee. The man placed his mug next to hers, and leaned onto the counter; watching.  
"What are you doing?" It was quite a creation, but he didn't know what to make of it. His voice was low, barely freed of the sleep that had previously gathered in his throat. Or maybe it was tobacco residue. Either way, a hot beverage worked wonders to banish it.

"It doesn't belong here..." Murmuring the words, the girl lifted her head. She grasped her burgundy mug, and lifted it to her lips, eying Takasugi as he stared down at the creature.

"That's... Cruel..." He didn't know what else to say. Plainly stating the observation, Takasugi examined the maze, finding a side that hadn't been carved yet. Kinu hummed under her breath, and placed her mug back on the counter.  
"Not really..." Reaching to her right, the girl grabbed a turquoise box. She popped the lid open, and pulled out two sticks. One was perched between her lips, while the other was carefully positioned at the exit of the maze.

"Surviving grants it access to the house and all the pocky it can eat..."

Frowning, Takasugi flicked his eye towards the girl. He didn't know if slugs ate pocky. Despite his question and judgment, he leaned onto the counter and started to carve the solid wall. He places small dots of salt along the track; as obstacles. If that slug was going to navigate through walls, might as well throw some hurdles in the way. His action earned a sideways glance from Kinu as she finished her justification.

"It had to prove it's worth..."

That made perfect sense. He agreed. Constructing a dead end, Takasugi raised his cup to his lips. As he did, the girl paused. She glanced at him from the corners of her eyes; seemingly skeptical. The look passed and complete quiet fell over the room as the two set to constructing the perfect obstacle course for their guest.

"I've another job for you... We have a meeting today." Barely voicing the words, Takasugi watched as the slug recoiled from a wall; close call.

"Hm..."

The girl's response was as careless as ever. Nevertheless, Takasugi finished with his wall. The maze seemed to be good enough now, dead ends, solid walls and three exits, each with a broken piece of pocky to rewards the slug for its unproved tactical genius.

Leaning up, the man started past Kinu. He grabbed his mug, and finished its contents. After placing it in the empty sink, he allowed his hand to wander to the back of the girl's thigh. It slid to her bent knee, and she stopped toying with her legs. Kinu gazed back at him inquisitively, and he met her exposed darker eye for a fraction of a second as he continued away.

"Come on."

He wondered if she had moved her clothes to his house yet. It seemed she had found some casual wear, dark grey tights to be exact. He also wondered if she always wore long sleeved shirts. Or if she ever wore color... How drab. "Ghost" may have only been a nickname, but it was dead on. She was practically dead. If not for her intense gaze and the animation of her limbs, Takasugi would suspect the girl fit for a casket. Possibly already in one.

It took a moment for the girl to lean up and ease herself from the counter. The turned back to her torture device, for one last look at her live specimen before obliging and following. She contemplated whether the slug would be valiant enough to survive, but only time could tell. Maybe she could breed a race of super-slugs. Win some sort of competition.

With one fluid motion, she turned and allowed her feet to carry her towards the hallway Takasugi had disappeared into. She had never fully explored the area. Once she found a bathroom, bedrooms and a kitchen, she figured she knew where all the important things were.

* * *

She continued down the hall, which was identical to the one that had led her to the bathroom, glancing around for Takasugi. When she came upon an open door, the girl leaned forwards to glance inside of it. Sure enough, it had been Takasugi's destination. He was standing in the small room, which turned out to be a bedroom. Kinu glanced around as she stepped inside, and he turned to meet her roaming eyes.

"This is yours. I expect you to move your things from the ship here." He motioned to the drawers and bed, and Kinu slowly tore her eyes from the green wall and over the matching sheets to focus on him.

"Hm..." Her gaze shifted to the floor, regular tatami. Nothing surprising.

"You can personalize it to a certain extent... What?" Well aware of her negative reaction, Takasugi lifted his pipe to his lips. The man was standing as lax as usual, his arm perched on the belt of his kimono, feet a comfortable distance. Kinu's arms crossed, and she turned her head, visibly uncomfortable. Her gaze shifted once more, and Takasugi slowly set his pipe on the dresser behind himself. He eyed the girl as she turned her head again, and tightened her crossed arms; blankly peering at the floor.

Something far too low to decipher escaped the girl, and Takasugi stared at her, pondering what she could have said. He wondered if she would repeat herself, but when her fringe created a wall between them, it became apparent that she had no intention of doing so.

Humming his question, Takasugi remained still, eying Kinu as she shifted in place.

"Don't need it..."

The room? After he had gone through the trouble of showing her to it himself? She was going to take it, with a smile. Otherwise, the retraction of her punishment would be retracted itself. The slug maze had distracted him, alleviated his mood. But if she was going to be annoying about this, he would make her thankful.

"Did I ask if you needed it?" Narrowing his eye, Takasugi challenged the girl to oppose him. She raised her head, and turned to meet him with a similar expression. Not caring that he was practically fed up with her constant cloud of gloom.

"Hm... You didn't need to. I _told_ you."

Snarky little bitch. As if the roll of her eyes wasn't enough, the girl glared at him. As if she was mirroring his challenge.

Opting to ignore her blatant rebellion, Takasugi allowed a hint of amusement dance onto his features. He knew exactly how to get back at her. In his own way, of course.

"Get on the bed."

An immediate frown met him, and the girl leaned away as if his words were carried on a burst of physical strength. She blinked a few times as her gaze shifted to the floor beside her.

"Hm?"

"_On_ the _bed_." He repeated, and the girl's expression grew more baffled.  
"No."

If she would just listen, she would see that his intentions were pure... Well, mostly. Mostly... It wasn't like he was trying to pervert her. Not exactly. She just needed some... Guidance. That's all. When he didn't respond, Kinu stepped away again. His annoyance must have been obvious; etched into his features. When he followed, she continued. As if she would turn and walk out of the door. Before she could do so, she was being snagged by the waist.

Pushing away from the man, Kinu turned around. He was really going to rape her! Or do something equally horrible before he killed her. Despite her efforts to escape, she was picked up; carried the few steps to the edge of the bed and dropped.

The moment the girl turned over and leaned up, still bouncing, Takasugi was in front of her; freaking her out. The arm that had been in his kimono was used to steady himself, allowing the fabric of his robe to slip from his shoulder altogether. Wide eyed, the girl backe away; unsure of whether there was a weapon nearby. Other than on Takasugi. He always had weapons. Thought that the dagger in his robe was concealed.

Nevertheless, the man moved forward, locking her in the same awkward position as before.

"Was that _so_ hard?" Smug words served to anger the girl and she scowled at the raven-haired man as he smirked at her.

"I _hate_ people like you. You're no better than me, you know..." A hand gripped the man's kimono. He was pulled nearer; within centimeters of the girl's lips. She bypassed him and opted to murmur into his ear.

"You're no good. Since the moment I laid eyes on you, I've hated you. I hope you-"  
"That would explain why you returned my sword." The deep voice in her ear paused the conversation Kinu shifted her gaze as the already thick air grew worse; unbreathable. "And asked me on a date..."

"_It wasn't a- _We had a _deal_... I told you, I didn't know those people. I helped you out, you-"  
"I kill you. Yeah, _I got it. _But I have other uses for you." They were so close Takasugi could smell the girl's hair. Some sort of spicy, clean scent clung to her. As if she had used a man's soap. Likewise, her lungs had been filled with smoke and cologne. A mutual nagging sense was sparked, yet brushed aside to achieve the upper hand of the conflict.

Pulling away, Kinu tightened her supportive hand on the jade sheets under her.

"Oh? Like what? Laundry and dishes? Those slimy little jobs you've been sending me on? You know, the ones that force me to let men climb all over me and paw at me until I find a suitable weapon?"

Frowning Takasugi glared into the girl's eyes. He barely leaned back and the skin around his eye tightened as he barely lowered his chin.  
"_Paw?" _Practically spitting the word back at the girl, Takasugi continued to glare into her mismatched eyes. She held her ground as if she had a right to do so. "Didn't I _tell _you not to-"

"Well it's _kind of _hard _not_ to, when my _implied job is prostitution_." Seething in her response, the girl rolled her eyes. Fuck his possessiveness. "You expect me to be some sort of other woman or maid? I'm not staying there. This is stupid."

Sighing, Kinu pushed Takasugi from over herself; aside. The man's weight shifted as she let herself up. She was completely oblivious to his disapproval. As the girl started to move from her knees, Takasugi acted. He couldn't let her have the last word. That was never hers to claim. Without warning, he moved behind the girl, to his knees as well.

She would be obedient.

Snagging the girl's waist with his forearm, he dragged her back. He ignored the protesting hiss he received as he pulled the girl's back against his chest and gripped her wrapped arm. Kinu attempted to wiggle away, which... Well, it wasn't what Takasugi had expected. Obviously, the girl wasn't shy. If she was, the whole 'moving her hips against his' thing suggested otherwise.

Wide eyed, Takasugi attempted to still the girl. He tightened his arm over the girl's wound and her struggle grew- the opposite effect he had hoped for. It resulted in... Well... Dear lord...

Kinu's hands pushed against his forearm, and the girl sneered something Takasugi didn't care to hear. Unable to help himself, Takasugi tightened his grasp on her wrist. Much to his surprise, a forced cry escaped the girl. Something that bordered a moan. That was almost indistinguishable from a moan. It hadn't been a moan right? He was punishing her, not- damn it, why was she so backwards?! That was obviously not meant to be pleasurable. releasing the... Hot spot? Well whatever it was, he released it, opting to place his hand on her upper thigh. In hopes of encouraging her to surrender, of course. The moment he pulled her hips back, Kinu froze.

It must have been obvious- god, the stimulation. And now he was pressed against her; nothing but a flimsy pair of tights and his kimono to stop him. Damn her.

Maintaining his cool, Takasugi moved his forearm from the girl's torso. He reached up, and gripped her jaw. Forced her to look up, and turn her head to the side. The girl gripped his wrist to push the hand on her thigh as if she could will him away. Her opposite hand pulled at the forceful palm that had turned her head.

Lips parted, Takasugi moved to the girl's ear.

"You may not _like_ me, and there may _be_ a better place for you, but you _will _respect me. I can do _anything_ to you, and not a single person would lift a finger to stop me. You _belong_ to me- completely at _my_ disposal. I suggest you handle yourself more..."Pausing, the man attempted to think of the best word. "_Carefully_..." As he murmured the word, his hand slowly dragged up Kinu's thigh, despite her opposing force. A sharp breath sounded as his fingertips ventured to the space between her legs; inches away from crossing a line.

Through his usual dark expression, Takasugi studied the girl's reaction from the corner of his eye. Her harsh glare had faded, snarl disappeared, only to be replaced by... Well... He wasn't sure what it was. This had turned incredibly wrong. It was unintentional, but his mind was wandering. The hips against his had filled him with an urge he could barely ignore.

To sink into her, and control her body with his own. To fill her, and force her to writhe against him; beg for more, or play coy. Surely the girl would obey him then.

Kinu's lips had parted, as if she had stopped herself or was waiting to respond to more. Her eyes seemed to have faded with her expression. She didn't know how to react. Under Takasugi's forearm, he could feel the girl's heart pound.

Pressing his lips against the girl's ear, he tilted his head.

"Oi... How old are you?" With each passing second, the girl's heart rate was increasing. She remained still, barely even daring to breathe.

"I- ... I-" Her answer wasn't coming. As the girl stuttered, Takasugi tightened his grip on her jaw.

"Sixteen? Seventeen? ... Eighteen..?" A long pause followed the guesses, and Takasugi continued to hold the girl still. When she didn't answer, he chuckled in her ear. It was an unnerving sound. Especially when in such a position.

"What's wrong, _Kinu-Chan_? Nothing else to _say_? No more _attitude_?"  
_"I'll scream... Get away from me."_

Raising a brow, Takasugi snickered. Hadn't he just told her that nobody would do anything to help her? Still, her actions had resulted in this. It was all her fault; as if she was intentionally getting herself into these positions. He would think that after the last time, she would have backed down. She had continued to test his patience and fill him with a need that... Well, he hadn't felt in a while. He couldn't really do that, right? Kawakami liked the girl, and if Takasugi scarred her, he would definitely earn a lecture. Surely, the deaf man would wag his finger at him. A tempting motion snatched his focus, and the man forced Kinu to lean back against him once more.

"And... If I don't?" A hand on the man's thigh slid to his hip. In a fraction of a second, a blade was to the back of his hand. How the hell did the girl know where all of his weapons were?

"I _hope_ you don't like your _hand..." _The low tone earned a smirk and Takasugi released the girl's jaw. His hand fell to her throat, and Kinu looked down. As the man leaned into her ear again, she closed one eye; as if she was flinching away.  
"Mm, Kitten's got claws?"

Shifting her gaze, Kinu stared at the Tatami mat. What was with that name?

"You're not fooling _me_... You're enjoying this as much as I am... Your body speaks loudly enough..." Without warning, Takasugi nipped the girl's earlobe. She immediately pulled away, and the dagger threatened to slice Takasugi's skin. The hand at Kinu's throat fell to her waist and Takasugi offered a firm squeeze as he started once more.

"Don't pick a fight you can't win, _Kitten_."

A cool stream of air was blown into Kinu's ear and she ducked away as the man released her. Takasugi moved past her, stood up, and started from the room. He glanced back only to internally muse over how much fun the girl could be, and her expression. If he didn't know any better, he would think it was disappointment, or longing. Kawakami was right. She should stick around a bit longer.

* * *

**A/N: Hi all, thank you for taking the tie to read this story :)**

**I just editing the typos and small errors I found, but didn't have enough time to read through completely, I'll fix any errors when I get off work. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	19. Chapter 19

Hours had passed before Takasugi started back towards the room he had assigned Kinu. He had been telling the truth when he said they had a meeting to attend. No sooner than the man had reached the hall he caught a whiff of an all too familiar scent. His steps slowed as he reached the girl's door. Without a doubt it was the source of the smoke.

Pushing the door open, Takasugi caught sight of the girl. She was seated in on the floor by the window, resting her elbows on the frame. As if that made sense; she had a bed to rest on. In her hand, a long silver pipe rested; smoke trailing from the bowl end. Takasugi narrowed his eye as the girl peered up at him.

Her initial response was surprise. It quickly passed as she leaned her head back against the wall. A wide smirk, which bordered deviance, curled her lips an she turned her head; tilting her chin up and towards him. Kinu eyed the man with too much delight.

"I moved my things." A low laugh quickly followed the words, and Takasugi started towards the girl, closing the door behind himself. What the fuck was this? She was clearly wasted. In no condition to attend a business proposition. Something about her seemed different. Missing. He wasn't sure of what it was, but at the moment he couldn't care. How the hell could he force her sober? Maybe a cold bath. Just drop her in the water. Or coffee? There had to be something.

Peering into her icy eye, Takasugi knelt in front of her.  
"What are you doing? I told you we have somewhere to be." Annoyance heavily weighed on the man's tongue as he spoke, and Kinu continued to grin and eye him.

He pulled the pipe from the girl's fingertips and set it on the ground, shaking his head.

"Get up." Grabbing her arm, he started to force her to her feet. Kinu Barely made it to her knees before she dropped back to the ground and laughed.

Damn it. Stupid fucking girl with her drugs and laughing. This was ridiculous. She wasn't going anywhere. She couldn't even make it to her feet. Sighing in annoyance, Takasugi slid his arm under her legs. He scooped her up, and a squeak of surprise escaped the girl as she gripped his kimono. As he turned to set her on the bed, fingertips trailed up the line of his jaw. Pausing, Takasugi peered at the girl; unable to hide the frown that crossed him. Kinu leaned up, pulling him down to whisper an evil line in his ear.

"You're going to rape me... And I'm going to _let _you..." No sooner than she had spoken, she burst into a fit of giggles.

What the fuck? That was... Disturbing. Blankly staring at the wall across the room, Takasugi tried to make sense of... Well, everything. That wasn't something anyone should say!

"What? ... The hell are you talking about? No I'm not." Still baffled by the notion, Takasugi set the girl on the bed. He couldn't take her anywhere like this. She needed to sleep it off. He needed to reschedule. Possibly for the next morning. As he moved away, the hands on his kimono pulled him back to the girl. She leaned up, smirking and tilting her head as if she was gauging his reaction.

"Come on, I'll put up a fight..."

What the fuck was going on?! As the girl giggled again, he narrowed his eye; unsure of what to think. Was she... _Asking_ him to rape her?! It made absolutely no sense!

She had confused him in the past, but this was extreme.

As he was contemplating his response, Kinu leaned towards him. She ignored his piercing gaze to pull him closer yet, and before he knew it, a pair of lips was on his pulse point, just under his jaw. Wide eyed, Takasugi gawked at the wall behind the girl. This was backwards! All wrong! She was supposed to be mad at him! The girl hated him; she would never do something like this!

He had caught himself on his palms, and struggled to regain his composure, only to be further stumped by a hand sliding down his chest, and a warm tongue; kissing his pulse point. What the fuck was happening?! Another hand moved to his hair and Takasugi knew he had to act fast. Before the girl did something they would both regret.

Quickly snatching the girl's wrist, he cut off the sensation of skin sliding against his. Venturing too low to understand. He shoved her back, and ducked away from the hand in his hair like the master escape artist that he was. Kinu was forced to release him, and plopped back onto the bed; clearly confused an stunned by his blatant denial.

Leaning into her view, Takasugi glared down at her. It wasn't a look of anger, if anything, the look was composed of pure awkwardness.

"You've got a problem..." The news was broken with no attempt at cushioning the blow. As he spoke, Kinu's perplexed gaze turned back to ice. The girl narrowed her eyes, and turned to her side; offering her back.

"You're one to talk." Sighing, Kinu stretched out. She turned onto her stomach, clearly disinterested. He had completely lost her attention in a fraction of a second. There had to be something that he could do. The girl had been so eager. Maybe this was an opportunity. She was more receptive in this state. Less judgmental and laid back; open to just about anything. As Takasugi watched her burry herself in the mattress and a pool of her own hair, he ease himself onto the mattress; sitting on the edge of the bed. Maybe she wasn't too high.

He contemplated an approach, something strategic to do or say, but before he could decide, a chime interrupted him.

Kinu paused and sat up, frowning at the covers as the ringing filled the room. It took a second for the girl to realize the source. She glanced over the covers and started to pat at her pocketless pants; looking for something. When the girl patted her chest, Takasugi frowned. Despite the unusual hiding place, Kinu dug into her shirt, her bra, and produced a cell phone. She snapped it open and studied the screen before pressing a button and lifting the phone to her ear. Though she had clearly answered the phone, she remained silent; listening.

Takasugi watched in silence as the girl stared at the sheets donning an equally furrowed brow. Finally, she spoke.

"Hibiki-Kun?"

The fuck? Who the hell was Hibiki, and why was he calling Kinu? A low voice resonated through the phone, gracing Takasugi with mumbles far too low to hear. Kinu turned away from him as if he wasn't there; fully immersed in the new conversation. The girl even seemed to have sobered up a touch, just from the moment she realized whom was calling her.

"Hm... I'm fine now... Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to, that woman picked me up and-... Sorry."

Damn it, now she wasn't even concerned with him. Somebody else had stolen the show with a simple call. It was preposterous. Takasugi was sitting right there, and she didn't care. He was wasting his time on her, and she was ignoring him. On top of that, she was apologizing for things that weren't her fault. It wasn't like she had asked a psycho hair fetish woman to kidnap her.

"Right now? Well... I'm..." The girl slowly turned around to look at Takasugi, as if she had been caught in the middle of something embarrassing. But he didn't know who was doing the catching. Was it him that was interrupting, or the other guy? Well... Of course it was the other guy! He had been there first, and he wasn't leaving until Hibiki, whomever that was, went away!

"Uh, nothing... I'm alone..."

Liar! The audacity of that girl! To act as if he wasn't there! She was throwing herself towards a punishment at startling speed! One would think that she knew better by now.

"Looking for me? Oh, I'm sorry, I'll find him. No- I'll get the payment, just let me-" As if she could go anywhere, Kinu started to shift around, trying to work herself from the bed. She turned towards Takasugi and threw her legs over the side, nodding.

"Do you have the spare key? Number nine, go to my apartment and look in the box under the bed. I'll get it from you when I get back, just get it and call him in." Kinu started to push herself up, but she immediately dropped back to the bed beside Takasugi. He continued to eye her, feeling annoyance bubble inside of him. It sounded like she had some business to attend to but so did he.

"Just one finger. I only charge one. No, the pinky first. The second time it's the ring and so forth. The last should be the pointer."

Was she talking about cutting off fingers? And he wasn't included? What the hell was this? Who the hell was that guy?! Obviously, she was close to him. He had a key to her apartment! This was getting irritating. She wasn't concerned with him in the least now.

"Yeah, I'll... No, you can wait on my bed, I'll make it up to you... Dinner? I'll cook dinner and we can-"  
"Kinu, we have to go." Standing up, Takasugi started to reach for the phone. Kinu gawked up at him, and immediately fell back on the bed, avoiding his hand.

"No- that wasn't anybody. That was the TV- I'm watching TV- He said 'And you'- not Kinu-"

Glaring down at the girl, Takasugi leaned over her, swiping at the phone. She covered it with both of her hands and turned over.

"Stop fucking around!"

"Really, I'm alone... So, uh, did you like that house? It's perfect, right? Yeah, I think so too-"

Oh, this was so wrong. She wasn't supposed to have anybody else. Of everything that he had considered, this wasn't a part of it. He had assumed the girl was alone, she wasn't supposed to have another life. Another person. A killing buddy. Wasn't supposed to be house shopping with some man. This was completely fucked up. He had to change his approach now. She had a boyfriend; why else would she try to hide him? The girl was awkwardly shuffling away; trying to hide the phone and crawl across the bed.

"I'll be there, just leave it to me- No, I told you, there's _nobody_ here-"

Grabbing the girl's leg, Takasugi pulled her back. This was ridiculous, he wouldn't allow her to crawl away on all fours and continue her lovey-dovey little conversation. She gripped the covers, dragging them into disarray as he leaned over her and locked an arm around her waist. When he was close enough to the girl, he started to lean towards the phone, but a palm smothered his face; forcing him backwards.

"Oi!" Though he was pushed away, Takasugi persisted; swiping at the cellular device and attempting to subdue the girl long enough to take the phone. She kept talking as if nothing was happening, only occasionally letting a hint of their scuffle sound in her voice as she rolled onto her back and started shoving Takasugi away with her feet. This was ridiculous. He didn't have time to waste on this. If she was well enough to plan her future, she could make it through a meeting. Flirting be damned, she could talk to some idiot later. For now, she needed to clean herself up and put on a proper yukata. He wasn't taking her anywhere like she was; scrubby tights and a long sleeved shirt that was too tight for respect.

"I'm not busy- really-" Pulling the phone away, Kinu hissed at Takasugi under her breath. "Stop, go away!"

They paused, and the man loosened his grasp on her ankle, which had found grounding on his chest. She started again, explaining that some "idiot" was at the door of wherever she was pretending to be. Leaned over the girl, Takasugi released her leg. He peered down at her, his palms on either side of her head. She stared into his olive eye, unfazed by his scolding gaze. Silence filled the room, not even broken by the open line on the phone. Apparently, her mystery man knew when to shut the fuck up.

As Takasugi leaned towards the girl, she remained still. They needed to go. He was not pleased with her new image of him; some pesky motel neighbor, or whatever she was imagining. A low mumble sounded, and Kinu shook her head; still staring at Takasugi.

"It really wasn't a man... It was... I'm... Well... I'm somewhere... But he- it wasn't..."

Slowly placing his palm over the girl's left wrist, Takasugi flicked his eyes over her. She wasn't trying to insult him. Just trying to hide the fact that she had been fooling around with another guy from... It was probably a boyfriend. Yeah.

Takasugi was going to put an end to this. Her personal life had nothing to do with him, and he didn't care. But at that very moment, he had a job to set up and discuss. Money was on the table, and he needed her to be a tool; not some starry eyed teenager. It was nothing personal, but he had to end it, the call. Had to get the girl fixed up, and hide her addiction from a client or two. He needed her to get it together.

"I lo-" The girl's words were cut off by a forced moan; caused by a firm squeeze of her wrapped wrist. The moment she finished, Kinu's eyes widened. She gaped up at Takasugi, shocked at her slip up as he moved closer; a keen smirk playing on his lips.

"I've got your girl, _Hibiki... _And she's _so_ fun..." As soon as the deep voice met her ear, Kinu felt she would die. The line went silent, and Takasugi leaned back up; glaring down at her. He snatched the phone away, and snapped it close, ignoring the wide eyed stare he was receiving from the girl. Before she could move Takasugi tossed the phone across the room, into a wall; scowling as if it would further his unspoken point.

Kinu stared up at him, mortified and visibly panicking. But he didn't care. That was her fault.

"You're coming with me."

* * *

"I'm glad you made it. I was starting to think you weren't showing."

Seated on a small cushion at the side of a table, a man peered up at Takasugi as he entered the room. A annoying yukata clad girl trailed behind him, silent as they made their way to his latest business partner. The round bamboo doors behind them were slid shut by two guards, which had been perched outside of the room. Takasugi's people, of course. He would have it no other way. They had met on neutral ground, a small-scale hotel's business room. Getting there had taken long enough. Kinu had given him the cold shoulder through the entire process. She had even gone so far as to physically take the slug they had trapped out of the maze and set it on the table; declaring that he wasn't allowed to play her game, that bitch.

Now, as they entered the room, a dark-haired businessman grinned up at them. He motioned to the seats across from him, and Takasugi sat with ease. The girl, on the other hand, left his side to sit at a side of the table alone. Hard wooden floors greeted them, and light poured through the sliding glass door behind the man. A few potted plants littered the room, giving it a touch of green wherever a focal point was needed.

"I'm a busy man, what can I say?" Staring into the gray eyes of his possible partner, Takasugi maintained his disinterested gaze. The man peered at Kinu from the corners of his eyes, only to find her watching him as well. His gaze swept over her and he nodded in approval, receiving a slight downward tilt of the girl's chin as a greeting.

"Is this her?"

"Yes." Still peering at the man, Takasugi contemplated quickening this up. They needed to cut to the chase so he could beat the girl at her own game. He could be cold as well. Downright frigid. And he would show her. Nevertheless, he knew this wouldn't be short. There were teacups, and a small cake on the table in front of them; indicating a negotiation.

"If you will..?"  
"Ki." The girl murmured, and Takasugi's client nodded. He motioned to a teapot, and Kinu took hold of it. She poured them drinks and the man continued to annoy the living fuck out of Takasugi.

"Ki? It's a nice name... Pretty." As he spoke, Kinu paused. Her eyes flicked from the teapot, and the golden stream of liquid she had been pouring came to a halt. Much to Takasugi's irritation, it was his cup, after all.

"Not that I'm surprised, it's fitting for such an exquisite girl..." The moment the words escaped the man, Kinu turned her head. She peered at the floor, hiding her face as if the complement had sent her into a bashful fit of enamoration. The girl set the teapot on the table and pushed a hand behind the wall of her hair, clearly blushing. And making Takasugi sick.

"What is it? Are you shy?"

Glaring at the suit-wearing fuck across the table, Takasugi set his pipe down.

"Amagi-San, don't concern yourself with that idiot. We should get to business." The moment was successfully interrupted and silence fell over the room. The man peered at Takasugi, offering a cheeky grin.

"Of course." He ran a hand through his hair and the tea pouring commenced. Without prompting, Amagi pulled a briefcase from his side. He popped it open, and pulled a sheet of paper from within. As Kinu placed the teapot back on the table, the paper was placed between them.

"Give it to her." Motioning to Kinu, Takasugi crossed his arms. Amagi did as instructed, and as Kinu gripped the paper, eye contact was made. She quickly turned her head, and Takasugi caught sight of another stupid little scene.

"So... This is your new asset?" The words were spoken slowly and carefully. As if the man was still studying Kinu as he finally let the paper go. Slowly nodding, Takasugi raised his cup to his lips. He refrained from commenting further, more focused on percentages and how the money would be cut. It was simple. The paper in Kinu's hands was a blueprint. She would sneak into the facility, get onto the computer, copy all of the important documents onto a flash drive and sneak out.

In turn, Takasugi would sell it, and the money would be split. If the idiot across from him would focus, that is. With a single motion, the man brought the cake into question. Kinu caught his indication, and set to cutting slices. She placed a slice on the man's plate, and set to serving Takasugi. He noted that his cake was larger. Take that, charming bastard.

Takasugi hadn't even considered touching the pastry before the girl slid to his side. She reached around him and grabbed a fork; clearly intent on either feeding him or eating it herself. As he eyed her, Kinu took a bit of the cake and lifted it to his lips. He skeptically accepted, and could have sworn the girl cracked a smile as she lifted another bit for him. She was really getting into the 'server' role.

As the one-eyed man ate the second piece, Kinu lifted a third, before he could even finish chewing. When he swallowed, he frowned down at her, positive that a smile was evolving. She was playing with him. She'd grown bored.

"How fast do you expect me to eat that stuff? Knock it off." Pushing the fork away, Takasugi allowed his eye to settle on his client.

"So I was thinking seventy-five, twenty-five." His first offer earned a frown, as it should. The first offer was bait. It was supposed to be ridiculous, to see how far the opposite party could be pushed. That way, anything that gave them more seemed generous.

Yes, something so extreme was necessary to open the door.

"Rejected. Fifty-fifty."

Shaking his head, Takasugi reached for his pipe. Before he could so much as touch it, it was at his lips. He frowned down at Kinu only to find frosting smeared under her lower lip. Upon glancing at his plate, he realized that all of his cake was gone. She had eaten the entire thing!

"Oi! Who the hell said you could have all of my cake?!"  
"You weren't eating it..." The low murmur was accompanied with a guilty shift of Kinu's gaze, but that wasn't enough.  
"You were trying to choke me! I couldn't eat that fast!"  
"I don't have any pocky..."

Shaking his head, Takasugi resigned. He needed to ignore her.  
_"Wipe your face." _The command was sneered under his breath, and Kinu slowly raised a hand to her mouth. Turning back to his possible partner, Takasugi ignored the goofy grin that was plastered on the man's face. This was not funny.

"That won't do. There are two of us, and one of you. I need a portion for her services as well. Sixty-six, thirty-three." As he spoke, Kinu started to cut another slice of cake for him. She set it on his plate, and Takasugi ignored her as she lifted his pipe back to his lips. He accepted, taking a drag as Amagi took a bite of his cake.

"You pay her?"  
Glancing down at the girl, Takasugi considered his response. She met his eye, and he found her holding a single frosting-covered finger to her lips. She guiltily peered up at him, hesitating as she lifted the chocolate topping to her mouth. That was his. fucking. cake. Snatching the girl's wrist Takasugi started to pull it to his own mouth. She wasn't allowed to have any more of his cake! Kinu struggled to eat the frosting first. Her body shook from the exertion of trying to overpower a grown man and Takasugi knew he would be successful. When her hand was near enough, she tapped his cheek, successfully surprising the man and leaving a dab of frosting that he could feel..

That bitch.

She had no sense of proper etiquette in her.

He knew he should have let Kawakami do the negotiating again. That deaf bastard had claimed to be busy with another job. Setting up for Kinu, apparently. Too many people to kill, too much money to be gained.

Pulling away Kinu snickered and popped her finger into her mouth. She grinned up at Takasugi's obvious infuriation and it became clear. This was all intentional. She was trying to make him look bad. And Amagi was just watching with a dumb grin.

Wiping his face with a towel, Takasugi narrowed his eye at the girl.  
"Damn it Kinu, go away." He dismissively waved his hand; signaling for the girl to leave the room, and she turned her head. She was just making this more difficult than it needed to be. Distracting him with her games and attempt at sabotage.

"It's a shame..."

Frowning, Takasugi fixed his gaze on the man across the table. Amagi was lowering his teacup, smirking to himself in what appeared to be amusement..

"What?" A short pause followed the one-eyed man's question, and Kinu peered up at the two men.

"That such a lovely girl is serving as a... Well... A whore. And her eyes..." The moment the words were spoken, Kinu dropped her head again. She stared at the table, possibly melting into a puddle of putty for Amagi to shape. Before Takasugi could respond or shove the girl from the room, a new topic arose.

"Cut me another slice, Ki."

Meeting the gray eyes across the table, Kinu barely pushed herself up. She scooted away from Takasugi, and leaned over the table, doing as instructed. The moment she slid the cake onto the man's plate, he placed a hand on hers; freezing the girl. Takasugi tilted his head, squinting at the contact.

"Thank you."

What the fuck was this guy trying to do? From what Takasugi could see, he was analyzing everything that was happening. He learned that a single compliment could humble and melt the girl. He learned that Takasugi wasn't so gentle with her... From the looks of it, he was trying to seem appealing. Trying to be a knight in shining armor and sweep her off her feet. Physically pulling the girl's hand away, Takasugi placed it in her lap and fixed his eye on the smiling man across from them. Kinu was still gawking at her lap, dumbstruck at the smooth attempts. Oblivious to the obvious arising issue.

"I've a proposition..." Clearing his throat, Amagi turned to look at Takasugi. He ignored the deathly silent demeanor about the man, figuring it was normal. Well, it was normal. Every time he met with the terrorist, it was similar.

"We don't need to discuss percentages and cuts. I've money to spare. I'll give you the blueprints, and you use the girl to get the files. As for my cut, I want _her_." Motioning to Kinu, Amagi cracked a smirk. Taken aback, Takasugi peered at the man.

He wanted Kinu? For his portion of what could be a million yen job (depending on the market, that is)? Impossible. He wanted Takasugi to sell Kinu to him as a prostitute?

That was a good amount of money, though... Apparently, Kinu was just as surprised at Takasugi. She gawked at the man across the table before gazing up at Takasugi, waiting for his response.  
"Kinu," Turning to the girl, Takasugi met her gaze. Her lips were parted, eyes wide and alarmed at the offer. Gripping the girl's shoulder, Takasugi started to pull her up by the navy fabric of her yukata. She barely obliged, and practically fumbled to her feet, all trace of gracefulness long gone.

"Get out." Without another glance, Takasugi turned back to the smiling man across the table. His offer was no joke, and Takasugi knew the guy enough to be sure of what he would do to the girl. It took a moment for Kinu to start away. Her lack of faith in Takasugi was clear, rightfully so, as he wasn't sure of what he would do.

The girl wasn't an actual prostitute. It was just a cover he had thought of, that made a convenient method of eliminating annoying fucks. But this guy. Takasugi probably couldn't get rid of him like that. He would compliment her to a coma, and have his way with her. Holy fuck, how had Takasugi not known that she was so easy to flatter? The door behind him closed, signaling that the girl was gone. Not after sparing a long hard glance on him no doubt.

If he sold her, she would be thrown into a house with the rest of them, and actually become what he had created on a whim. But it was a million yen. He needed the money. He couldn't use their stash in the ship. But if she was gone, the stash was his as well, it was a double whammy. It was convenient, and he wouldn't have to supply any more pocky for her ridiculous addiction. Wouldn't have to deal with her drug abuse, or worry about any possible suicidal tendencies. If she killed herself once she was sold, it wouldn't be on his watch. And it would probably happen even if he didn't.

The man across from him was calmly enjoying his cake and tea. As if he wasn't trying to engage Takasugi in teenage sex trade.

"And if I agree? What _more_ than money can you give me?" Kawakami would definitely nag him. He would wake up to a bowl of hot steaming bitch-face every morning.  
"More?" Curiosity crossed Amagi for a split second before he tilted his head. "Oh..." The chuckle that met him was far too victorious for his liking.

"Of course, you _are_ the one that made her. I'm sure a tight little body like that would be hard to trade... I'll give you two free visits a week. That should be enough, right?" The man's brow raised, grin widened as he met Takasugi's eye. Complete silence filled the room; a slab thick enough to slice with a knife. Takasugi had been having fun with his game. Hadn't even finished, but...

"Deal." With a single nod, Takasugi took hold of the cup in front of him. He stared into the tea, contemplating the choice he had just made.

Kawakami was going to kill him.


	20. Chapter 20

The guy with the poet hair had a good offer. It was outrageous, almost, for somebody to be willing to pay that much for a single girl. It would only give the girl more to pay off if she ever wanted to be free. But Takasugi needed the money. And he would be able to have his fun with her if he wanted. Maybe even continue his game. He could visit her and still attempt to seduce her. Sort of. They'd be alone in a room with a bed each time. It wasn't unheard of for a man to take a whore somewhere else.

Then again, it was possible that the girl would want to kill him. If she had a job like that, she wouldn't be above killing him in the middle of... What if she just gave up? Plopped back on the bed and said she didn't care what he did? It would ruin the point. It would kill the game. There would be no prize. His game was over. He had destroyed it.

Takasugi knew he couldn't go visit that girl after doing something like this.

"I know some guys that would pay top coin for a night with a doll like that."

The men were walking down the hall to find her and make the exchange. He got the blueprints, Amagi got the girl. She would go with Amagi, and only have contact with Takasugi the night of her job. After that, he would sever all ties he had with the girl and Amagi as well. Excited streams of conversation filled the hall as they walked, yet Takasugi found himself overcome with... Something. Dread, maybe. But this was the most profitable path. It wasn't like Kinu could help him accomplish anything. She was more bothersome than anything. Disobedient and sarcastic. But... He liked that. She wasn't a pushover. She was a challenge, that wouldn't change to suit him. Genuine, and silent.

His sleep machine. His ghost.

No, now she was somebody else's ghost. Some other man's Kitten.

"I can't wait to get her back to the house. How many jobs has she been on?"

A pair of gray eyes locked onto Takasugi, and he glanced at Amagi for a split second before averting his eye.

"Three..." Probably best not to mention that she was a killing machine...

"That's all? Just three? And before that? How many times has she-"Cutting the man off, Takasugi stared at the wall.  
"She's only a teenager..." The mumble earned a wider grin, which served to spark a tinge of reluctance within the one eyed man.

"Yeah, I guess you're right... Have you got her hooked on anything yet?"

Glancing at the man again, Takasugi hummed his question. He received an all-too-eager laugh in response, and they paused outside of a closed door, the one that contained Kinu, as Amagi turned to Takasugi.

"You know, something to keep her going. Anything in her system? Normally, I prefer Heroin. It gives 'em a little jolt, keeps 'em working and coming back. After the first injection, she'll be happy to play along. Some girls are tough though, it takes about two or three, but they eventually cave."

Staring at the man, Takasugi remained still. He was going to kill her. He was going to completely destroy Kinu, and force her to work for drugs. She wouldn't want pocky anymore. It wouldn't be enough.

"Weed..." The murmur earned a light laugh and shake of the man's head.  
"That's not enough! You've been pampering her!" Still laughing, Amagi slid the door open. Kinu was seated on a small couch at the foot of a bed. She didn't appear to be doing anything. The girl immediately looked at the men, and Takasugi shifted his gaze as a file was slapped into his chest.

"Here ya go!"

Placing a hand over the file, Takasugi stared down the hall as the man walked over to Kinu. He didn't even have a chance to tell her himself. The man made it clear with their exchange. Wasn't trying to cushion the blow at all. Clearly, this was a delicate matter. It was being handled with the care and subtlety of an elephant in an antique store.

"Alright pretty lady, you're coming with me!"

He didn't want to look. He'd made the wrong choice. Takasugi hadn't known. How could he have known how badly she would be treated? Now that he did, it was too late. He'd already agreed. Kinu was already staring up at the man; mouth ajar. Already being pulled to her feet and ushered to the door. When she reached Takasugi, she gripped his kimono, and he turned his head. He couldn't stop it now.

"Come on, let's go!" The cheerful tone was enough to cut at Takasugi's conscience. The little bit that he had left, that is. But that wasn't all. Kinu had to cling to him. To try to demand that he look at her, at what he had done. The girl had helped him when they first met. She was still innocent. How had he rationalized his decision? This was exactly why Kawakami was the businessman. Takasugi always did something like this. Of course, _this _was a first, but similar things... Sort of...

"No- _Shinsuke!" _

And she sounded hurt. God damn it. She was ripped away, leaving his kimono open, and Takasugi to stand in the doorway alone. How had this happened? All he had was a file with blueprints now. That was his new Kinu.

"You're so loyal! Come on, he doesn't want you anymore, you're mine!"

The papers could have fallen out of the file for all Takasugi knew. He was still staring to the side, unsure of what to do. The elevator dinged, and he knew he had to get to his car. Had to get to his home and his room. But he didn't want to be in the same one as Kinu. He didn't want to wait longer to get home either. He had all the right in the world to leave at the same time. She was just...

Almost instinctively, Takasugi walked to the elevator. The door was held open for him, and he remained silent as he took a spot against the wall, facing the pair across from him. Amagi had been murmuring to her in a low tone, and the girl simply stared at the floor; unresponsive.

"Aren't you excited?" The words were spoken with a smile, and Kinu's shoulders were shaken by the man, but she didn't attempt to answer. She stared at her feet, as silent as Takasugi. Apparently, she knew this was no joke. She knew he had sold her to some slime ball. Like an idiot. Sold her to a guy that had no given name; that was just a surname to him. The quiet wasn't enough for Amagi.

He couldn't see that Takasugi was wallowing in his own decision, while he loosely hung onto his gained folder and stared at the ground.

"Do you want to come along to the inspection?"  
In no mood for conversation, Takasugi remained still. He managed a flat response, avoiding the sight of the girl and that man. "What?"

"All of my girls get an inspection on their first day. A _full _inspection..." Great. Now he was being invited to watch what would possibly be the brutal thing he had ever seen. Some kind of strip search and wash.

"It's like an initiation. To introduce the girls to their new life... Do you want to come? There should be about three others, one of my top girls and the others... They're like us... But I always get first." Meeting the pair of steely eyes across from him, Takasugi froze. He was going to do what to her? Multiple..?

Kinu turned her head, still staring at the metal floor of the elevator. A ding signaled that they had reached the lower floor. That it was time to part ways. The door opened, revealing a clean tiled lobby. When Takasugi didn't respond, Amagi snickered.

"That's fine, I'll find someone else."

Straightening himself, Takasugi started towards the exit. He needed to get out of there. The air was suffocating him. He needed to get outside. Dread had pooled in the pit of his stomach, and he just wanted to go home. Amagi gripped Kinu's arm and started to pull her to the door as well, while Takasugi escorted the folder.

"You don't know what you're missing though, we're gonna have a lot of fun with this tight little-" He reacted before he could think. Takasugi threw a fist before he knew what he was doing. He used the momentum of his turn to drive his knuckles into the man's face, earning a satisfying crack and knocking the amused grin from his mouth.

He took it back.

He wanted her back.

The force of the blow sent Amagi toppling to the side. He barely managed to catch himself on a single palm after nothing but a short grunt of surprise. Kinu had been jerked with the man, but managed to keep her balance after a few steps and waving her arms around like a klutz. She stared down at the man with wide eyes before turning to peer at Takasugi; the corners of her mouth reaching for the ground. Amagi raised a palm to his face, and before Takasugi could figure where his fist had landed he tossed the file to the floor over the man with a flick of his wrist. The paper slid out and wafted to the ground beside Amagi.

"Keep this _shit_." Spitting the word, Takasugi glared down at the man, still infuriated. it wasn't enough. Nobody was allowed to talk about his pawns like that. Only him. The sound of casual chatter in the lobby beyond the elevator died, and silence swept over the room.

_"Come on." _Snatching Kinu's arm, he dragged her from the elevator; vaguely aware of the people that were gaping at him. He didn't offer a single glance. She was his, not for sale, and he had taken her back. The deal was off.

"Heh,"

Behind him, Takasugi heard the bastard speak. Kinu was struggling to keep up with him, not used to her sandals yet. She was ridiculous. She could walk in high heels, but not a traditional pair of geta.

"That's some right hook you've got, Takasugi."

Pausing, Takasugi considered showing the man his sword. If he liked his fist, he would love his blade. He glanced back, thoroughly irritated, only to find Kinu peering up at him with a look that he could only describe as hope.

Amagi's jaw length hair was in disarray, befitting of the style. No self-respecting man would allow his hair to grow that long, anyway. He pushed himself to his feet, rubbing his jaw. Kinu glanced back in time to find him experimentally opening his mouth and moving his jaw from left to right. He fixed his eyes on the pair, shaking his head. The man had the audacity to approach. He stopped a meter away, his usual grin now condescending, challenging.

"If you've fallen in love with a whore..."

Kinu turned to peer at the man as two fingers that were dangerously close to being disconnected walked up her sleeve.  
"All you had to do was say so..."

Blood boiling, Takasugi yanked the girl away. She stumbled in her sandals and gripped his sleeve as he moved to look the man in the eye. He wasn't running. Not in the slightest. He wanted to leave with a girl, not a file. Business be damned, the girl was not a part of trade. When Takasugi stepped between the two, the grip on his sleeve tightened, and a hand found his back; squeezing the purple material as Kinu peeked over his shoulder.

"You've some nerve... A deal is a deal, are you going back on your word?" The challenge was accompanied with movement, and Takasugi was fully aware of the hand in Amagi's coat. No doubt, the man was reaching for a gun. This had gotten too serious. He should not have brought Kinu. He hadn't even considered that she would be desirable to anybody else. She was too quiet. Too creepy and meek.

"I do as I please. Your approval is nothing to me... I suggest you keep your hand where I can see it, it would be a shame for something else to get in the way..." Amagi's eyes flicked to Takasugi's hand, finding it on the hilt of his sword.

"Are you really willing to burn bridges over a single wh-"

"You can take your business wherever you _cockroaches_ crawl." Takasugi stepped closer to the man, enough so to show that he wasn't backing down. Amagi's expression was quickly changing; back into a smug smirk. He wasn't giving up either. They had made a deal, and he wasn't going to let Takasugi back out. But the one-eyed man had already made his decision. A human was far more valuable than a sheet of paper or some files.

Not a single word was offered in response. The men remained, sizing the other up. When it became apparent that neither had another word to exchange, Amagi took a step back. Olive and steel clashed over the failed deal, and in a fraction of a second, the confrontation escalated. Amagi's motion was predicted, Takasugi knew how this would work.

Kinu, on the other hand, had no idea of what would happen. All the girl knew was that a sword was unsheathed and a hand shoved her aside. Takasugi backed away; forcing her to move as well and a loud 'pop' rung in her eardrums. Glass shattered, and people screamed. Before she could process what had happened, everybody was fleeing the vicinity. The sound of the gun numbed her sense of hearing, and she barely noticed the clatter of metal against tile. The thud that accompanied it.

Then another scream to drown in the sound of the scurrying civilians. Clutching the fabric over Takasugi's back, Kinu barely moved to peek around his shoulder, only to find Amagi kneeling on the ground in a growing puddle of blood. Beside him, laid a hand that loosely clutched a revolver. Further examination revealed that Amagi was clutching at a stub of a wrist, panicking without action. Possibly in shock.

"She's my _mechanic, _not some run-of-the-mill _prostitute_. Nobody touches her, and I'll be _damned_ if I let you lay a single finger or..." Narrowing his eye, Takasugi stared down at the man on the ground. "any other _disgusting_ part of your body on her. She's _mine_, not some _item at an auction_. I'd let her kill you, but I wouldn't want to _waste _her time."

Without another word, Takasugi sheathed his sword. Kinu's eyes trailed over the silver metal, taking in the line of blood that stained it. She let Takasugi go as he knelt down in front of the man. He grabbed the gun from the ground, shook the bodiless hand from it and positioned his hand around the gun, seemingly studying it. When he lifted it to Amagi's head and pressed the barrel between the man's eyes, he earned the attention of two steel irises.

Amagi glared at the calm expression the one-eyed man held, and his eyes flicked to Kinu for a split second before refocusing on Takasugi. His own gun was cold against his skin, and Takasugi pulled the hammer back with his thumb, creating a familiar click.

"You can tell a lot about a person in their last moments..." Turning the gun to the side, Takasugi pressed it into the man's skin, forcing him to look straight at him. His elbow rested on his knee, lax as always.

"Shinsuke-" Ignoring the girl, Takasugi peered at the man in front of him. Nothing could break his concentration. The lobby was empty and silent now, leaving him to his adrenaline rush and the peace of the moment. He had won. She was his. Hands on his back tried to steal his attention, but he focused on the scum at the end of his new gun.

"Mercy is not something that I exercise... It's useless and weak. They all deserve to die, and you are _no_ different..."

Amagi remained perfectly still, snarling at Takasugi and clutching the empty space where his hand used to be. As the one-eye man stared him down, Kinu started to tug at his sleeve; trying to get his attention.

"But at least one person has to live to tell the tale..."Smirking the words, Takasugi tilted his head. Delight played on his features, sparking obvious wrath from Amagi. But he didn't care. What could a one handed man do to him? Nothing. Especially when it wasn't even his dominant hand.  
"I am the only one that plays with my toys..." The words were murmured through his growing smirk, and Takasugi allowed his eye to flick to the man's bleeding wrist. It was a clean cut.

"You might want to have someone look at that hand..." The man on the ground was turning pale. He had started to shake, and despite his harsh glare, Takasugi knew he was no threat. Standing up, Takasugi turned to face Kinu. He snickered to himself, only to be silenced by the girl's expression. She peered up at him, her eyes wide.

"Your arm..."

Glancing at the sleeve she had been tugging at, the man found that the butterflies that were once yellow were turning brown. He shrugged it off, and waved his hand at the girl to signal for her to stop pestering him about it. The bullet had shattered the glass door behind him; he had barely been struck. After handing the girl the gun, Takasugi draped an arm around her shoulder and led her to the door. He showed her to the car, not caring to look back or at any of the prying eyes of the staff or customers outside. They were going home, and he would find another way to make money. The deal wasn't worth it.

* * *

The ride back to the house was a long, silent one, filled with the awkward notion of not looking at one another. When they pulled into the driveway, the sun was going down, along with Takasugi's adrenaline. He had driven despite Kinu's protests and the sting at the joint of his shoulder, condemning Kinu to stare out of the window until they arrived. The man turned the engine off, and leaned back in his seat with a sigh. His decision still weighed on his mind, taunting him with the fact that he hadn't been able to go through with it.

No.

He could have.

He just didn't want to. He wanted to finish his game. That was all.

Ever so slowly, he tore his eyes from the traditional house in front of him to look at Kinu. She was staring at her lap, completely still. As if she knew he was looking, she spoke.

"You sold me..."

Shifting his gaze, Takasugi tried to think of the best response. It wasn't like he could play it off. He couldn't say he hadn't. There was no denying it. When the girl peered up at him, she held no expression. He had expected a pout or something. Crying, at least. Couldn't she just cry and get it over with? That would be so much easier than forcing him to figure out her habits and how to fix her.

"I actually thought you wouldn't. Then, when you did... I was shocked, but... after I acted like an idiot and grabbed you, I thought, 'he's got a reason... He has a plan, and I should just _trust _him'." narrowing her eyes, Kinu shook her head. She peered at her lap for a moment before turning to look out of the window. "But you didn't have a plan, and I was stupid. You were really selling me. I'm-" A deep breath caused the girl's bangs to puff outward and she laughed. It was a bitter sound, nothing fun about it at all. She didn't throw her head back, or smile. She simply stared straight ahead, as if it was to embellish her words or add some sort of point.

Or fill a silence that neither knew how.

"I'm not even a real..." Her eyes locked to Takasugi's, and he shifted his gaze. He already knew. She wasn't even a prostitute, and he had sold her off like one. She had no right to chastise him. Shouldn't say a damn word about what he had done. If anything, she should be happy that he kept her.

"I saw you _batting your eyelashes _and _flirting_ with him like some _school girl in heat_. What did you _expect _him to _want_? You think he actually thought you were just _pretty_ and wanted to _tell_ you about it? Who the _hell _would do that? Of course he would try to buy you-"  
_"I didn't know that was an option."_ The girl shook her head, paying Takasugi's defense no mind. She crossed her arms and sank back into her seat as if she was closing herself off. Not open to any attempts that he could make at justification.

"I trusted you..."

That line practically stopped his heart. Had she? She had really done that, and he sold her off to some random business partner? Holy shit. He had fucked his game up when it had been going well. It had been obvious. She had been playing with him the whole time, not trying to sabotage his deal. He had taken it too far. When he didn't speak, Kinu shook her head.

With a sigh, the girl opened the car door and let herself out.

He had really done it this time.

Getting out of the car, Takasugi closed the door behind himself. He followed Kinu to the door and she didn't bother to look at him. Of course, she didn't have a key. Before he let her in, he gripped her shoulder and turned to her face himself. The girl stared off to the side, clearly upset. Rightfully so. He wasn't exactly happy about it either... But he had a right to do as he pleased... He could sell her if he wanted. It was his choice. _His _decision. He just happened to decide against it at the last moment.

"_If I want to_-" Pausing, Takasugi shifted his gaze. Kinu crossed her arms, and further turned her head, symbolizing his improper approach.

"It was a mistake..." The moment the words escaped him, Takasugi allowed his eye to focus on the ground. "He was..." Kinu peered up at him, yet he didn't meet her eyes. He didn't want to. "I'm..." He murmured, only furthering his reluctance to approach the subject. He didn't know what else to tell her. It was the truth; as much as he could offer. She would have to get over it. He'd made the right choice in the end, hadn't he? Couldn't she just be happy that he hadn't gone through with it? Maybe cook him a meal or take him out to celebrate... Didn't he deserve a feast and gold medal? Something of that nature.

He didn't feel like it. A hand on his forearm snagged his attention and he peered down at the girl, unsure of where to go from there. It was obvious, that he enjoyed the girl's company. She could be annoying, but it wasn't really that... She was cute; toying around with him and making her own odd jokes. All the weird things that she said and her willingness to eventually oblige. Even if she disapproved, she still went along with him. There was nothing important that he could ask of her that she wouldn't do. She even let him disguise her as a body for hire, and didn't argue with him over her new jobs.

It was degrading, to her, and she didn't complain. Sure, she gave him the cold shoulder. She glared at him in passing, and pretended to hate the sight of him, but he knew it wasn't true. The moments that they spent together were in mutual peace and delight. And he had sold her for a million yen. It was cheap. The hand on his sleeve tugged at the fabric, and he peered at the girl, only to find that she had averted her gaze.

"It's okay..." Her voice was small, barely audible over his racing mind.

No. She shouldn't forgive him so easily. He had just _sold _her, and she was fine with it. Didn't she care about herself? About what he had just done to her? She had heard what that man was saying would happen. He would have subjected her to such treatment, and she didn't mind. This was wrong. Everything was wrong. Wouldn't she at least slap him? Tell him how much she couldn't stand people like him, or how he should go die? Tell him how much better her boyfriend treated her, or that Kawakami was going to yell at him.

"It was a lot of money... And you need it... And..."

She was making excuses for him. God, why wouldn't she stop? Did she think so highly of him? So much that she couldn't just admit that he was fucked up? That he had no good reason to agree to something so unheard of?

"It was my fault... I should have listened to you and stopped playing around... If I had just stayed quiet..."

She had been silent. She hadn't said much at all. All Takasugi remembered was her introducing herself. How could she blame herself? He didn't know what to say. All he could do was stare at her.

"I'm sorry..." Kinu stepped back, and bowed. As if he deserved something so formal. Everything felt so wrong. His arm fell to his side as the girl moved and he remained still. What could he say to that?

When the girl straightened her posture, her eyes drifted to the side, showing that she was finished guilting him into an early grave. Moments passed, filled with nothing but silence. All he had done was assert his dominance since she had been here. He couldn't think of a thing he had done for the girl that would make her want to hold him in high esteem. Couldn't recall a single time that he had told her that she looked pretty, or that he liked her odd observations and games.

No, Takasugi had chosen a different path to make her like him. He had punished her more than he had rewarded her. He'd slept with Matako, and slapped the girl to make her obedient. Nothing had been done to make her happy. Sure, he had given her a box of candy, a box of pocky. A ribbon to make the gauze she wore less of an eyesore. It was selfish, in all actuality. All based around his game. Nothing much.

It seemed like hours had passed before Takasugi snapped back to the reality before him. He needed to stop thinking so hard. It wasn't helping him in any way. Kinu shifted in place, and pulled her sleeve up; scratching her forearm. Before he could say a word, the door behind the girl opened. Kawakami blankly peered at the pair, donning a raised brow.

"How'd it go?"

Kinu turned to face the man, and Takasugi stared at him, unsure of how to respond. Should he tell him? Was Kinu going to?

"Fine... The guy tried to take most of the profits though, so we didn't cut a deal with him..."

Kawakami nodded, and leaned onto the doorframe with a sigh.  
"I dare say it can't be helped..." Turning to study Takasugi, the deaf man frowned.  
"Shinsuke, what happened to your-"  
"I tripped."

With a furrowed brow, Takasugi gazed down at the girl. She turned to glance at him for a split second; hesitating.

"Tripped?" Kawakami echoed and the girl nodded. She refocused her eyes on him and motioned to the sandals.

"I wasn't paying attention, and I tripped... Shinsuke," after a slight pause, Kinu continued with her story. Once again, covering up for Takasugi. "I grabbed him to keep my balance, but he wasn't expecting it, so..." Seconds passed and Kinu shifted her gaze. Kawakami continued to frown at them. It wasn't a bad lie, but it wasn't enough. Kinu didn't offer any more. She started past Kawakami and slipped her shoes off. Once inside, the girl turned and disappeared into the house. Takasugi started to follow, but Kawakami wasn't satisfied. He had been silently reading them, and wanted an explanation.

"Shinsuke, what happened?"

Glancing at the man, Takasugi stepped into the genkan. He slid his shoes off and moved onto the wooded step.

"We fell into a bush." He added. Leaving it at that, Takasugi started towards his room. He needed to be alone.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. Even if you don't have an account, you can still leave one and I'd love to hear your feedback criticism and general opinion of this story. That being said, I hope you enjoyed this update. :)**


End file.
